Im Leben eines Richters - Engel und Dämonen -
by BlackZetzu
Summary: Esmeralda steht am Scheiterhaufen und ist dabei ihre Strafe zu erhalten. Doch Frollo wird selbst das Opfer der Flammen aber Gott hat andere Pläne mit ihm, so kommt er wieder auf die Erde. Ist er ein Engel oder ein Dämon? Ihm ist es egal, solange seine Esmeralda bei ihm ist, doch mit der Zeit nimmt der Wahnsinn ihn in Besitz(Esmeralda x Frollo,Rated M: Sex,Gewalt,Tot v. Charakteren)
1. Tot

**Ein kleines Vorwort:**

 **Dies ist meine aller erste Fanfiction, daher habe ich mich kaum mit historischen Fakten eingedeckt. Allerdings kann man darüber hinweg sehen, da sie eine "supernatural" (übernatürliche) Story ist.**

 **Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch, lasst mich wissen, was ihr denkt**

 **Viel Spaß**

* * *

Kapitel 1 - Tot

„Deine Zeit ist gekommen, Mädchen, du stehst am Rande des Abgrunds... es ist jedoch noch nicht zu spät, noch kann ich dich vor allen Flammen dieser Welt bewahren.. und der nächsten. Wähle mich oder Feuer!" Erbost hielt Frollo eine entzündete Fackel nach oben, bereit den Scheiterhaufen anzuzünden, wenn Esmeralda ihm die falsche Antwort lieferte.

Seine Gedanken rasten und er wartete nur darauf, die erlösenden Worte aus ihrem Mund zu hören. Wie in Zeitlupe öffnete sich dieser und … und … spuckte ihm ins Gesicht.

„Wie kannst du es wagen?!", knurrte er erbost. Innerlich zerrissen, aber mit klarem Ziel vor Augen hob er das brennende Stück Holz in seinen Händen und wollte das Feuer entzünden. Da stieß ihn jemand von hinten und er fiel schreiend vom Podest. Die Menge teilte sich dort, wo er aufkam.

Mit blutender Stirn rappelte er sich vom kalten, steinernen Boden auf und sah nach oben. Quasimodo!

„Verräter! Du! Mein eigener Ziehsohn!" Quasimodo richtete sich auf und machte sich groß.

„Lasst ab von ihr!"

„Niemals!" Die Menge war nun weit von ihm gewichen. Keiner traute sich auch nur einen Schritt nach vorn zu gehen.

„Wie Ihr wollt." Quasimodo nahm die zu Boden gefallene Fackel auf, und schmiss sie auf den Richter. Seine Robe fing sofort Feuer und kurz darauf brannte der ganze Mann. Er schrie, doch niemand half ihm. Der Himmel verdunkelte sich und es fing an zu regnen. Sein Schreien war so laut, dass der ganze Platz davon erfüllt war.


	2. Engel

Kapitel 2 - Engel

Langsam wurde er leiser, der Schmerz ließ nach und Frollo beruhigte sich.

Er hatte die Hände vor dem Gesicht und kniete. Als er sie von den Augen nahm, erstarrte er. Er brannte noch, aber es tat nicht weh. Das weitaus merkwürdigere war allerdings, dass weder das Podest, Quasimodo, Esmeralda oder sonst jemand zu sehen war. Die einzigen anderen Figuren auf dem Platz waren sechs dämonenhaft aussehende Riesen, die an einem langen, schwarzem Tisch vor ihm saßen. In ihrer Mitte saß, auf einem goldenen Thron allerbester Schmiedekunst, ein Mann mit blondem Haar. Er hielt einen schwarzen Knochen in der Hand, an dessen oberen Ende eine leuchtende, goldene Kugel schwebte.

Frollo erschauderte. War das das Ende? War er im Himmel, oder in der Hölle? Es musste die Hölle sein, denn die Häuser um den Platz herum brannten. Nur Notre Dame blieb von den Flammen verschont.

„Du!", donnerte der blonde Mann mit der tiefsten Stimme, die ein Mensch je gehört hatte. Er stand langsam auf und richtete den Knochen auf Frollo, der daraufhin demütig seine Hände faltete und anfing zu beten.

Der Mann seufzte.

„Was machst du da?" Frollo öffnete nicht die Augen. Was sollte er nun tun? Antworten oder weiter beten…

„Ich .. ich bete.", antwortete er zögernd.

„Das ist mir bewusst. Steh schon auf. Das kann man ja nicht mit ansehen." Er lehnte sich zu dem Dämon links neben ihm. „Sieh dir mal seine dünnen Ärmchen an." Sie kicherten. Frollo richtete sich auf. Er brannte immer noch. Der Mann räusperte sich.

„Ok… wer bist du überhaupt?", wandte er sich wieder Frollo zu.

„Richter Claude Frollo, meine… Herrlichkeit..?"

„Herrlichkeit, was?", grummelte er, während er sich eine Lesebrille aufsetzte und ein Blatt Papier zur Hand nahm. Er strich mit dem Finger von oben nach unten über das Papier. Unten angekommen lachte er kurz auf.

„Ah, da. Claude Frollo also… ja, ja… ich erinnere mich. Also deswegen bist du hier…"

„Herr?"

„Vor rund zwanzig Jahren hast du ein Baby zu dir aufgenommen, ist das wahr?"

„Ja, Herr. Quasimodo." Eine kurze Pause entstand, in der der Mann den Richter über seine Lesebrille hinweg musterte. Da schnipste er kurz und ein donnern über ihren Köpfen erschütterte die Luft. Mit einem grellen Lichtblitz tauchte Quasimodo neben Frollo auf. Er hatte kleine, rote Lederflügel. Auch schien er irgendwie zu leuchten. Das einzige, das die Stimmung des brennenden, alten Mannes erhellte, jetzt, da er seinen Adoptivsohn sehen musste, war die Tatsache, dass er mit Ketten gefesselt war, die mit dem Boden verschmolzen. Der Krüppelige sah seinen Ziehvater gebrochen an.

„Meister! Ihr lebt… aber wie? Ich habe Euch verbrannt!" Er sah an ihm hinunter. „Ihr brennt noch…aber dann…", er drehte schnell seinen Kopf nach vorne. „Oh nein."

„Schweig still!", der Mann wand sich wieder Frollo zu. „Hör zu. Ich möchte das jetzt nicht all zu ausführlich gestalten, das würde deinen Horizont nämlich bei weitem übersteigen, also mache ich es kurz. Du hast diesem … Wesen… damals ein Leben geschenkt, dafür soll dir ein Wunsch erfüllt werden."

Frollo sah zu Quasimodo.

„Was bist du?", fragte der Richter, doch der Junge antwortete nicht.

„Keine Ahnung was er ist, wir haben ihn vor ein paar Jahrhunderten einmal auf unseren Stufen gefunden. Seitdem versuchen wir ihn los zu bekommen. Setzten wir ihn irgendwo aus, haben wir ihn für ein paar Jahre los, aber er ist wie ein Bumerang. UND! es liegt auf ihm ein Fluch auf ihm. Jedes mal, wenn er jemanden umbringt, kommt der Getötete zu uns, und wir müssen ihm einen Wunsch erfüllen, egal was dieser sich wünscht. Quasimodo, so wie du ihn nennst, ist eine einzige Qual."

„Herr…?"

„Hm.?"

„Sagtet Ihr nicht, dass ich hier bin, weil ich ihm das Leben schenkte? Jetzt sagtet Ihr, dass ich hier bin, weil er mich ermordet hat." Der Mann seufzte und fasste sich gestresst an die Stirn.

„Leben schenken, Leben nehmen, ist doch vollkommen egal. Du bist hier, also finde dich damit ab.", er brummelte, mehr zu sich selbst, als zu sonst jemandem: „Das die Menschen auch immer alles genau wissen wollten. Früher hielten sie wenigstens die Klappe." Als er mit der leisen Schimpftirade fertig war, streckte er den Zeigefinger aus und ließ einen Blitz in Quasimodos Körper fahren, der daraufhin verschwand.

„Und? Hast du dich schon entschieden, was du möchtest?" Frollo, immer noch nicht sicher, ob er im Himmel oder der Hölle gelandet war, antwortete nun mit kräftiger Stimme.

„Nun, da Ihr gesagt habt, dass alles erfüllt werden muss, was sich der Getötete…", ein Schauder lief seinen Rücken hinab, bei der Vorstellung, dass er tot sein soll, „… wünscht, verlange ich von Euch, mich wieder auf die Erde zu schicken. Jünger, und mit der Macht meine Umgebung so zu verändern, wie ich es mir denke!" Er wurde immer lauter, da er doch die Befürchtung hatte, dass er für seine Forderung bestraft würde. Der Mann schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum ihr Sterblichen euch immer wünschen zurück ins Leben geschickt zu werden… aber gut. Deine Forderung soll erfüllt werden. Am besten bekommst du gleich die Kräfte eines Engels… Das erspart mir eine Menge Papierkram. Kehre also nun zurück in dein Leben … und fang endlich an zu leben." Frollo sah ihn mit großen, fragenden Augen an. „Oh je, armer Mensch… Es gibt keine Sünden. Das sind alles nur Erfindungen der dummen Sterblichen. Also hau endlich ab."

„Herr?"

„Was ist denn noch?"

„Seid Ihr… ein Engel oder ein Dämon?"

„Ich bin das oberste Gericht. Das Sprachrohr Gottes. Reicht dir das, kleiner Mensch?", eine eher monotone Leier dieser Worte flossen über seine Lippen, als ob das ein einstudierter Standartsatz war. Frollo nickte und verschwand in einer Säule aus schwarzem Licht.


	3. Monster

Kapitel 3 - Monster

Als Frollo seinen Augen öffnete, sah er, dass er wieder auf der Stelle stand, an der er von Quasimodo verbrannt worden war. Es regnete. Auch schien es der selbe Zeitpunkt zu sein, denn die Menschen um ihn herum wichen noch mehr und immer weiter von ihm weg. Er richtete sich langsam aus seiner, wieder einmal, knienden Position auf. Die Menschen um ihn herum murmelten und tuschelten. Einige hatten einen entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck, andere schienen fröhlich zu sein. Was jedoch alle gemeinsam hatten, sie waren Erstaunt.

Frollo tastete sein Gesicht ab. Er hatte nun viel weniger Falten. Er sah auf den Boden und erschrak. Die Schulterpolster seiner Robe brannten mit tief rotem Feuer, er war wieder fünfunddreißig Jahre alt und … was war das? Aus seinem Rücken traten riesige schwarze Flügel hervor.

„Es ist also wirklich geschehen…", murmelte er zu sich selbst. Er breitete seine Schwingen aus. Seine fünf Meter Flügelspannweite war gewaltig. Die Menge schrie kurz auf und raunte. So etwas hatten sie noch nie gesehen.

„Esmeralda!" Er drehte sich mit ausgebreiteten Flügeln um und sah sie immer noch am Pfahl festgemacht. Quasimodo war nicht mehr anwesend, aber es schien sich auch niemand mehr an ihn zu erinnern. An seiner Statt stand Phoebus dort.

„Du!", grollte Frollo. Er sah nach oben und stach in den Himmel. Ein paar Meter über der Menge blieb er in der Luft stehen und schlug langsam mit den Flügeln, um auf dieser Höhe zu bleiben. „Geh dort runter, Nichtsnutz!", rief er.

„Das geht nicht mit rechten Dingen zu! Ihr seid ein Monster! Verschwindet von hier, oder Ihr bekommt mein Schwert zu spüren!", bei diesen Worten zog Phoebus sein Schwert aus der Scheide und streckte es Frollo entgegen.

„Das einzige Monster das hier ist, bist du!", der Richter flog mit einer unheimlichen Geschwindigkeit auf Phoebus zu und stieß ihn vom Podest. Die Rüstung schepperte beim Aufprall und der Helm rollte weg. Beflügelt durch seine neuen Kräfte landete Frollo direkt vor Phoebus und breitete seine Schwingen zur vollen Größe aus. Wie ein tödlicher Schatten trat er vor den am Boden Liegenden, der nun anfing zu zittern. Er griff nach seinem Schwert, der Richter schlug es ihm aus der Hand.

„Du hättest schon auf der Brücke sterben sollen!" Er spannte seinen rechten Arm an und holte aus, um zuzuschlagen. Am obersten Punkt sammelte sich Wasser um sein Handgelenk, die Hand und den Unterarm. Es verhärtete sich in ein Schwert aus Eis und so konnte er Phoebus durch die Brust stechen. Die Waffe drang durch die Rüstung und durchbohrte sein schnell schlagendes Herz. Er schrie noch auf, während sein Leben aus der Wunde sickerte. Auch Esmeralda hinter ihnen schrie auf. Die Menschen aus der Menge, die nicht geflohen waren, standen regungslos da und beobachteten das Geschehen. Das Wasser der Straße mischte sich mit dem Blut. Röchelnd versuchte der Sterbende ein paar Worte zu sagen. Es gelang ihm nicht. Immer noch in Rage, wurde das Eisschwert nicht entfernt, sondern bohrte sich immer mehr in den nun leblosen Körper.

Als Frollo realisierte, was er eben getan hatte, schreckte er zurück. Das Eis löste sich auf. Er starrte auf seine Hände, dann sah er die restlichen Zuschauer an. Sie rannten davon. Als sie alle verschwunden waren, drehte er sich zu Esmeralda.

Sie weinte und schrie um den Toten. Es war ihr egal, was nun geschah, ihr Phoebus war nicht mehr bei ihr.

„Esmeralda… er… du…", mehr brachte der Richter nicht hervor. Sie in diesem Zustand zu sehen brach ihm selbst das Herz. Er stieg das Podest empor und löste ihre Fesseln. Sie sackte sofort zusammen und weinte bitterlich. Er setzte sich vor sie und hob seine Schwingen über ihren durchnässten Körper, um sie vor weiterem Regen zu schützen. So schaffte er eine kleine Höhle, weil seine Flügel bis zum Boden gingen. Keiner sagte etwas und so verging Minute um Minute. Da endlich sah Esmeralda ein wenig auf.

„Was seid Ihr?", fragte sie ihn, ohne ihn dabei anzusehen.

„…" Er schwieg und sah in seine Hände. Da dachte er daran, wie sehr sie rote Rosen liebte und es bildete sich sofort die schönste Rose in seinen Händen, die er je gesehen hatte. Dabei leuchtete sie leicht rosa und ein sanftes Glitzern umgab die Blume. Fasziniert beobachteten sie das Geschehen.

„Er nannte Euch ein Monster.", flüsterte sie. „Aber jemand der so etwas Schönes und Feines erstellen kann, kann kein Monster sein.", sie nahm ihm die Rose aus den Händen und roch daran. „Wie herrlich…", sie wollte aufstehen und so legte er seine Flügel wieder an. Es hatte mittlerweile aufgehört zu regnen und die Sonne war ganz untergegangen. Der Vollmond schien so hell, dass sie trotzdem gut sehen konnten. Sie stieg das Treppchen des Podests herunter und ging zu Phoebus leblosen Körper. Sie kniete sich neben ihn und legte die Rose auf seine Brust. Frollo ballte seine Fäuste. Selbst im Tod liebt sie diesen Nichtsnutz mehr, als ihn. Er flog davon und hinterließ beim Abheben eine Verwirbelung aus Rosenblättern, die langsam zu Boden fielen.


	4. Verlangen

Kapitel 4 - Verlangen

Das Feuer prasselte und erhellte das Zimmer so gut es konnte. Es war dunkelrot. Frollo ließ die Flammen aus seiner Hand erscheinen und erhitzte somit sein Kamin noch mehr. Er war in Gedanken versunken. Er dachte durchweg an Esmeralda. Ihre Haut, ihr Haar, ihr Geruch, ihre Blicke und Bewegungen. Wie sie ihn berührt hatte, als sie die Rose entgegen nahm. Er war ihr vollständig verfallen, doch was sollte er tun? Sie liebte nur Phoebus. Das musste sich doch irgendwie ändern lassen. Aber wie? Tot war er schon, also musste er dafür sorgen, dass sich ihr Herz nur noch für ihn interessierte.

Er hatte mittlerweile gelernt seine Flügel richtig zu kontrollieren. So konnte er sie erscheinen und verschwinden lassen wann er wollte. Seufzend setzte er sich in einen Sessel und nahm einen schluck Rotwein.

„Ich kann jedes Teilchen nach meinem Willen kontrollieren, aber wieso funktioniert es nicht bei ihr?" Verzehrt von Sehnsucht machte er sich immer kleiner und ließ seine Gedanken in die Vergangenheit schweifen. Wie er sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Wie sie tanzte. Ausgelassen, fröhlich und ohne eine Träne in ihren wunderschönen grünen Augen. Das seidene Tuch, das sie um seinen Hals schlang und ihn zu sich zog. Er konnte es nicht leugnen. Es war der schönste Augenblick seines Lebens. Wie sehr er sich diesen Moment wieder herbei sehnte, doch das würde nie passieren, wenn er nichts daran änderte. Er könnte die ganze Ewigkeit damit verbringen diese Erinnerung wieder und wieder abspielen zu lassen, doch es würde ihn nie so sehr befriedigen wie die Vorstellung in ihren Armen zu liegen. Er stand auf und lief entschlossen aus seinem Kaminzimmer. Er musste die Situation klären. Sie ein für alle mal an ihn binden. Keiner sollte sie haben, Keiner. Und wer es wagt sich gegen ihn zu stellen, sollte des Todes sein.


	5. Flucht

Kapitel 5 - Flucht

Es war dunkel in den Tiefen der Katakomben, nur hin und wieder war ein Schluchzen oder ein Flehen zu hören. Frollo folgte den Geräuschen, leicht über den Boden schwebend und fliegend, damit er nicht durch den Dreck und Abfälle waten musste. Die Wehklagen wurden immer lauter, dann sah er sie.

„Esmeralda?", hauchte er. Sie hörte ihn nicht, da sie ihren Kopf auf die Brust ihres toten Geliebten gelegt hatte.

„Es…Esmeralda!", wiederholte der Richter nun lauter und entschlossener. Sie schreckte hoch.

„Was tut Ihr hier? Wollt Ihr nun auch mich umbringen? Macht es!", sie sah zu Phoebus. „Dann sind wir wieder vereint.", sie streichelte seine blasse, erkaltete Wange. Frollo ballte die Fäuste.

„Nein. Ich bin nicht gekommen um dich zu ermorden.", er landete und lief weiter auf sie zu.

„Was wollt Ihr denn?"

„… Dich glücklich machen.", er streckte ihr eine Hand entgegen, nun da er vor ihr stand. Sie sah ihm vom Boden aus an, weil sie kniete. Mit roten Augen und verdreckter Kleidung. Sie musste schon seit mindestens einem Tag hier sein.

„Komm. Lass mich dich von hier fort bringen. An einen schöneren Ort, besseren Ort." Er sah so freundlich aus, so hilfsbereit.. und so viel besser als vor seiner Wiederauferstehung. Sie schniefte ein letztes mal und nahm seine Hand, während sie die des Toten los ließ. Es waren keine Worte nötig um zu sagen wie glücklich er war. Sie hatte seine Hand ergriffen. Sie hatte es wirklich getan.

„Ihr habt ihn getötet und das werde ich Euch nie vergessen."

„Das verlange ich auch nicht. Sei nur wieder fröhlich. Das ist mein einziger Wunsch." Er wusste, dass das nicht stimmte, da er viel mehr wollte, als nur ihr Lachen. Doch er musste vorsichtig sein. Sie war immer noch wütend auf ihn und höchstwahrscheinlich verabscheute sie ihn immer noch, aber er hatte es geschafft, dass sie seine Hand nahm. Er durfte nun nicht zu forsch an die Sache herangehen, auch wenn er sie hier und jetzt küssen wollte.

Sie sah ein letztes mal zu Phoebus und verabschiedete sich von ihm. Dann wandte sie sich in die Richtung, von der Frollo gekommen war und lief los. Er bot ihr an sie heraus zu fliegen, sie lehnte ab. So liefen beide zum Ausgang.

Es war weit und breit keine Menschenseele zu sehen.

„Wohin bringt Ihr mich?", fragte sie mit leiser Stimme.

„Das wirst du sehen, wenn wir dort sind." Sie stiegen in eine wartende Kutsche ein, die Frollo vor seinem Eindringen in die Katakomben aus Stein, Holz und anderen Materialien hergestellt hatte. Es ging erstaunlich einfach, nun da er seine Kräfte langsam im Griff hatte.

Sie stiegen ein und die Pferde, von niemandem geführt, außer seinem Geist, trabten los. Einige Zeit verging. Schweigend. Sie starrte nur nach draußen, ohne zu merken, wie er sie anstarrte. Langsam schlief sie ein. Wie schön sie doch war, während sie leise atmete. So friedlich. So rein. Er konnte seine Hände bald nicht mehr zurückhalten, so sehr packte ihn das Verlangen.

Es war immer noch Nacht, als sie angekommen waren. Er weckte sie, indem er ausstieg. Sie folgte ihm, immer noch schweigend und sah, wo er sie hingeführt hatte.

Es war ein See. Er war dunkel und sah gefährlich aus.

„Was?", mehr konnte sie nicht sagen. Die Sonne ging auf und sie konnte sehen, was er vor ihren Augen vollbrachte. Er bewegte seine Arme synchron zueinander und aus dem Gras wuchsen einzelne Rosen, Bäume, Blumen jeglicher Form, Farbe und Größe. Der See spiegelte die Morgenröte wider und tauchte das Schauspiel in eine wunderschöne Farbkombination aus Rot und Orange. Es war atemberaubend. Die Knospen der Pflanzen öffneten sich und verströmten einen lieblichen Duft, der ihre Nase umspielte. Als er fertig war, legte er die Arme an seinen Körper und starrte auf den See.

„Du könntest hier leben. Ich lasse dir ein Haus errichten, so dass du nie wieder etwas schreckliches sehen musst." Sie schwieg und lief näher ans Wasser.

„Es ist wunderschön." Sein Herz schlug schneller. Sie mochte es. Sie mochte es wirklich.

„Esmeralda…"

„Sagt nichts, bitte." Sie sah ihn flehend an und wand sich wieder dem See zu. Sie hob ihren schmutzigen Rock an und lief ein wenig ins Wasser.

„Oh, wie herrlich." Sie atmete tief durch und schloss die Augen. „Hier zu leben, wäre wundervoll…", sie seufzte.

„Was? Ist es dir nicht schön genug? Sag mir, was du dir wünscht. Ich erfülle dir jeden Traum.", brachte Frollo ängstlich hervor. Er durfte sie nicht verlieren. Nicht jetzt.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm und schilderte,bis ins kleinste Detail, wie sie sich fühlte, was sie sich erhoffte und erträumte. Welche Ängste sie ausgestanden hatte und wie sie mit der momentanen Situation nicht umzugehen wusste. Als sie fertig war, war es bereits mitten am Tag. Gebrochen von der Tatsache, dass sie sagte, dass sie ihn niemals lieben könnte, verließen Frollo seine Kräfte. Er fiel auf die Knie und starrte sie an. Was hatte er nur falsch gemacht? Sie ging auf ihn zu und kniete sich vor ihn.

„Es tut mir leid, aber Ihr seid nicht…", sie sah zur Seite. Da packte ihn erneut die Wut. Wenn sie den Namen dieses Nichtsnutzes sagen sollte, wusste er nicht, ob er sich noch zurückhalten konnte. „… geschaffen für die Liebe." Seine Wut verflog augenblicklich und wich erneut dem schmerzlichem Verlangen, dass er ihr gegenüber schon so lange empfand. Da erhob er seine Arme, packte ihren Kopf und küsste sie so leidenschaftlich, wie er es in dieser Situation vermochte. Erst wollte sie sich losreißen, aber sie konnte nichts tun. Sein Griff war zu fest. Als er seine Lippen von ihren löste, hatte sie die Augen zugekniffen. Erschrocken über sich selbst, taumelte er nach hinten, stolperte, stand auf und flog fort. Was hatte er nur getan? Ohne Ziel flog er immer weiter fort. Fort vom See, fort von Paris, fort aus Frankreich.

Und Esmeralda… Sie blieb noch am See, bis sie zwei Tage später von einer Bauernfamilie gefunden und mitgenommen wurde.


	6. Die Zeit vergeht

Kapitel 6 - Die Zeit vergeht

Wie viel Zeit seit dem Kuss vergangen war, konnte Frollo nicht sagen. Er hatte jegliche zeitliche Orientierung verloren. Seit dem er so abrupt geflohen war, verging kein Tag, an dem er sich nicht einsam fühlte. Einsam, verlassen, niedergeschlagen und unfähig weiter zu leben. Das Einzige das ihn am Leben hielt, war sein Wunsch, den er im Tode erfüllt bekommen hatte. So oft hatte er schon versucht sich umzubringen. Erhängen, erstechen, verbrennen, vergiften, nichts hatte geklappt. Unzählige male hatte er sich von einer Klippe gestürzt, oder sich während dem Flug einfach fallen lassen. Irgendwann hat er aufgehört zu essen, zu trinken, zu schlafen. Nichts half. Er konnte sie nicht vergessen. Und so lief er ziellos durch die Welt. Er hatte schon viel gesehen, wusste aber nie wo er sich befand. Die meisten Menschen die er auf seinen Reisen getroffen hatte, hatten Angst vor ihm. Sollten sie doch. Ihm war es egal. Die wenigen, die keine Angst vor ihm hatten, nannten ihn einen Engel, oder gar Erlöser, denn er war so in Gedanken verloren, dass er seine Kräfte nicht mehr kontrollierte. Seine Flügel klappte er nie ein. Er ließ Dinge entstehen, wahllose Dinge, die ihn an sein früheres Leben erinnerte. Manchmal, wenn sein Schmerz so groß wurde, dass er das Gefühl hatte gleich platzen zu müssen, ließ er auf allem was er sah Rosen wachsen. Er rief Unwetter herbei, Stürme, Hagel und Krankheiten. Wie viele hatte er schon dadurch getötet? Er zerstörte, wenn er wütend war. Nur wenn er an den Kuss dachte, brachte er Gutes hervor. Doch diese Momente wurden immer seltener.

Irgendwann konnte er nicht mehr. Seine Liebe wuchs immer mehr, sein Verlangen Esmeralda wieder zu sehen zerriss ihm die Seele.

Er saß gerade auf einem Strohdach in einer kleinen Stadt, während die Sonne aufging. Er ließ sich vom Dach gleiten und landete sanft auf dem Boden. Er war schon eine Weile in dieser Stadt, die Bewohner akzeptierten und verehrten ihn. Er hatte ein paar Worte der Sprache erlernt. Es reichte um zu fragen, wo er sich befand. Nachdem die Bewohner sich genug darüber gewundert hatten, dass ihr Engel sprach, versuchten sie ihm zu erklären, in welchem Land er sich befand. China?! Jetzt wusste er zumindest, warum ihm die Menschen so komisch vorkamen. Genau hatte er zwar nie darauf geachtet, aber bemerkt hatte er es trotzdem. Ihre Gesichter… Zigeunerpack.

Er hatte aber weder Zeit noch Lust sich weiter Gedanken darüber zu machen. Er musste zurück nach Frankreich. Zurück zu seiner Esmeralda, sie in die Arme schließen und nie wieder los lassen. Als er wie ein schwarzer Blitz abhob, schrieen die Bewohner kurz auf, da er den Boden aufriss, auf dem er gestanden hatte. Wie ein Pfeil flog er Richtung Heimat. Es vergingen Tage, sogar Wochen, bis er am Horizont die Silhouette Paris sehen konnte. Sein Herz pochte wie wild. Bald würde er sie wieder sehen. Er landete vor dem Justizpalast und erschrak damit ein paar Wachen.

„Richter Frollo! Ihr seid wieder da… aber, wie?" Einer der Wachen lief auf ihn zu und verbeugte sich demütig. „Wir dachten, Ihr währt tot."

„Wie ihr seht, bin ich es nicht. Wie lange war ich fort?"

„Fünf Jahre, mein Herr."

Frollo wiederholte die eben genannte Zahl grummelnd.

„Sind die Zigeuner noch in der Stadt? Habt ihr Esmeralda gesehen? Ach,… vergesst es. Ihr wisst ja eh nicht, von wem ich spreche. Wachen wie ihr, tut das nie." Einer der Wachen weiter hinten meldete sich zu Wort. Frollo erkannte ihn. Er hatte schon vor vielen Jahren für den Richter gearbeitet.

„Sie wurde vor fünf Jahren das letzte mal gesehen, aber es gibt Gerüchte, dass sie außerhalb der Stadt bei einer Bauernfamilie lebt und sich dort versteckt." Frollo brauste auf ihn zu.

„Wo leben sie?" Er schüttelte den Mann an den Schultern.

„Ich kann Euch hinbringen.", sagte dieser und ließ sich, ohne viel dagegen ausrichten zu können, durchschütteln. Frollo ließ ihn los und der Mann stieg auf sein Pferd. Der Richter flog hinter ihm her, bis sie auf einem Hügel, weit außerhalb von Paris, stehen blieben.

„Dort unten." Die Wache zeigte auf ein kleines Bauernhäuschen am Rand eines Waldes. Es stieg Rauch daraus hervor, sonst war keinerlei Bewegung zu sehen.

Frollo klopfte ihm erlösend auf die Schulter und schickte ihn zurück in die Stadt. Dort unten also. Dort lebte sie. Er blieb noch kurz stehen, bis die Sonne ganz aufgegangen war. Gerade als er loslaufen wollte, sah er, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde. Er ging in Deckung. Erst kam ein Mann Mitte zwanzig heraus. „Was?" Nun gut, es konnte ja der Bauernsohn sein, kein Grund zur Sorge. Hinter ihm trat Esmeralda heraus. Da war sie. Sein Herz klopfte wie wild. Sie war in den fünf Jahren noch schöner geworden. Sie sah sich um, ging dann auf den Mann zu und redete mit ihm. Da kam noch eine Person aus dem Haus. Ein Kind. Es war vielleicht vier Jahre alt. Wie? Es sprang um die zwei Erwachsenen herum und Esmeralda lehnte sich vor und umarmte den Mann. Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Sie hat einen Ehemann und ein Kind? Er ballte die Fäuste. Er wartete geduldig, bis der Mann und das Kind auf einen Karren gestiegen und fort gefahren sind. Als sie außerhalb seiner Sichtweite waren, stand er auf und flog zu Esmeralda, die wieder ins Haus gegangen war. Sollte er klopfen, die Tür einfach aufmachen, oder sie gar eintreten? Seine Gedanken rasten. Was sollte er sagen? Würde er sich zurück halten können? Er stand dicht an der Eingangstür, unentschlossen was er tun sollte. Gerade hob er eine Hand, um zu klopfen, als sie sich öffnete und Esmeralda vor ihn trat. Sie erschrak, als sie die dunkle Gestalt vor sich sah. Sie wich zurück, bis sie erkannte, wer es war.

„Ihr?" Sie öffnete weit ihre Augen und wich noch mehr zurück. „Ihr seid tot! Verschollen! Seid abgehauen!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Erstaunt darüber, wie gewaltig er doch wirkte, blieb sie im Raum stehen.

„Esmeralda… Dieser… Mann.. Ist er dein… Geliebter?" Er musste sich arg zurück halten, um nicht zu schreien. Sie verneinte es nach einer kurzen Pause.

„Er ist der Sohn der Familie, die mich aufgenommen hat. Sie haben hier gelebt, aber jetzt sind sie tot. Erhängt. Er lebt weiter weg, hat mich nur besucht."

„Und dieses Mädchen… deine Tochter?" Sie verneinte erneut.

„Es gab nie jemanden, dem ich ein Kind hätte schenken wollen…", sie sah ihn an. „… außer einem." In ihm brodelte erneut die Wut.

„Sag mir seinen Namen und er wird sterben! Genau wie dieser Soldat damals!", er wurde mit jedem Wort lauter. Er ging nicht davon aus, dass sie sich noch an diesen Nichtsnutz erinnern konnte. Es musste einfach so sein. Ihr Herz musste Phoebus vergessen haben. Nach so langer Zeit!

„Das kann ich nicht." Er stürmte auf sie zu und packte sie an den Oberarmen. Mit grollenden Augen und zittern in seiner Stimme wiederholte er seine Aussage.

„Sag mir… seinen… Namen!"

„…"

„Los, Mädchen! Wer ist es…!"  
„IHR! Ihr seid es." Sie schrie ihn an. Da realisierte sie, was sie gerade getan hatte und wurde augenblicklich rot.

„Was?" Er ließ sie los und wich zwei Schritte zurück. „Du…du…"

„Ja… Fünf Jahre sind vergangen, in denen ich genau darüber nachdenken konnte, was geschehen war. Und je mehr ich nachdachte, über Euch und… Andere… verlor sich mein Herz immer mehr in den Gedanken bei Euch sein zu wollen." Für einen Augenblick dachte er wieder zu träumen, doch dieses mal war es echt. Sie gestand ihm gerade ihre Liebe. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Sie sah beschämt zur Seite und wartete darauf, was er dazu sagen würde. Er sagte nichts, ging schnellen Schrittes auf sie zu und umfasste ihre Schultern.

„Frollo…!", da drückte er seine Lippen auf ihre und küsste sie so inbrünstig, wie er es sich schon immer erträumt hatte. Wild und ungezähmt schob er sie nach hinten. Seine Hände wanderten an ihren Armen nach unten und er packte ihre Hüfte. Er drückte sie gegen die Wand hinter ihr und hob sie hoch. Er übersäte sie mit lieblichen, wilden und schnellen Küssen.


	7. Sünde

Kapitel 7 - Sünde

Er konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Nicht mehr. Nicht nach so langer Zeit. Esmeralda zog seine Robe nach oben und wollte sie ihm ausziehen, aber seine Flügel waren im Weg. So klemmte sie sich zwischen die bebenden Körper. Er presste sie so sehr gegen die Wand, dass er eine Hand von ihr lösen und ihr Oberteil zerreissen konnte. Seine Küsse wanderten ihren Hals entlang, hin zu ihren Brüsten. Sie stöhnte, als er ihre Brustwarze mit seiner Zunge liebkoste. Seine Hand wanderte weiter nach unten und zog ihren Rock nach oben. Da schlang sie, nun beinahe nackt, ihre Beine um seine Hüfte, die er kräftig gegen sie drückte. Sie legte ihre Arme auf seine Schulter und massierte seinen Hinterkopf, während sie mit den Füßen seine Unterwäsche nach unten zog. Sofort und ohne Rücksicht, drang er in sie ein, als sie es geschafft hatte. Sie stöhnten beide auf und er stieß langsam rhythmisch zu. Sie drückte ihm bei jedem Stoß die Lenden mehr und mehr entgegen. Ihr Herz raste, und sie fing an schwer zu atmen. Fest in seine Haare geklammert stöhnte sie bei jedem erneuten Stoß. Seine freie Hand wanderte wild über ihren Körper und riss ihr jedes Stück Stoff vom Leib, das entfernt werden konnte.

„Esmeralda! Küss mich!" Erst sanft, dann immer wilder und hektischer kam sie seiner Bitte nach. Seine Stöße wurden schneller. Seine Hände umfassten ihren wohlgeformten Hintern, als er sie hochhob. Seine Flügel schlugen schnell, so weit ihm der Platz ausreichte. So konnte er sie ohne Probleme durch den Raum tragen. Ihre Vereinigung löste sich nicht und sie schloss die Beine noch fester um ihn. Sie knabberte an seinem Ohrläppchen, wodurch er noch wilder wurde. Er schmiss sie auf die breite Chaiselongue die im Raum stand und stand schwer atmend vor ihr. Eine kurze Pause entstand. Da zog er seine Robe aus, beugte sich von rechts mit dem Oberkörper über sie und zog ihr den Rock nach unten, während er ihren Bauch küsste. Er zog sie an ihrer Taille zu sich und streichelte ihre Wange.

„Esmeralda… ich liebe dich, seit ich dich das erste mal gesehen habe.", und noch bevor sie antworten konnte, küsste er sie erneut. Seine Hände glitten an ihr herab und umspielten ihre Rundungen. Mit der Linken wanderte er weiter nach unten und er berührte ihren Venushügel. Er zog seine Ringe aus und ließ seine Finger langsam zwischen ihren Beinen verschwinden, während ihr Körper mehr und mehr anfing zu zittern. Er löste den Kuss nicht, denn Worte würden nur den Moment zerstören. Leise stöhnend bewegte sich Esmeraldas Hüfte mehr und mehr. Ihr Körper verlangte mit jeder Faser nach ihm. Sein Daumen umspielte ihren Kitzler, während sein Mittelfinger langsam in sie eindrang. Sie verzog ihr Gesicht ein wenig.

„Geht dir das zu schnell?", lächelte Frollo und ließ auch seinen Ringfinger in sie gleiten. Sie küsste ihn wieder und spielte mit seiner Lende. Das Gold ihres Armreifs lag kalt auf seiner warmen Haut, bis ihre Hände seinen Intimbereich erreichten. Sie umschloss sein Glied mit den Fingern der linken Hand und spielte mit seiner Spitze. Ihre Bewegung passte sich seiner an. Er ließ seinen Daumen schneller hin und herbewegen und auch sie wurde schneller. Er drang tiefer in sie ein, sie umschloss ihn fester. In Extase trieben sie sich gegenseitig an, wurden immer schneller, immer heißer. Da hielt er es nicht mehr aus, zog seine Finger zurück und stieg auf sie drauf. Mit einem Schlag drang er so tief ein, wie er konnte. Sie schrie seinen Namen, unfähig gegen sein Eindringen etwas zu unternehmen. Immer schneller, immer tiefer stieß er zu. Er nahm nun auch seine Flügel zu Hilfe und spreizte sie so weit es ging. Ihr Körper bebte bei jedem Stoß. Sie drückte ihren Rücken ein wenig durch, um ihn so intensiv zu spüren, wie es ging. Sie stöhnte bei besonders kräftigen Stößen auf, während er durchweg schwer atmete. Er nahm sie sich, wie er es wollte. Ungehemmt und ohne einen Gedanken an Sünde zu verschwenden. Da packte er ihre Schenkel und drückte sie weiter auseinander. Seine Stöße wurden langsamer, aber intensiver. Seine Hände presste er gegen den Stoff der Chaiselongue, die Arme drückte er durch.

„Oh, Frollo! Wie lange habe ich mir das gewünscht!"

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung…", ein Stoß, „…wie lange du mich hingehalten hast!" Sie schlang ihre Beine möglichst gespreizt um ihn, was ihm erlaubte noch tiefer einzudringen.

„Esmeralda… du bist so schön." Seine Stöße verloren ein wenig an Intensität, während er seinen Kopf nach unten führte, um ihre Brüste zu küssen. Er knabberte ein wenig an ihrer Brustwarze, was sie noch tiefer in Lust gleiten lies.

„Aaaaah! Ich… ich …", sie stöhnte laut auf, ihre Muskeln spannten sich an, sie drückte ihren Rücken voll durch, schrie seinen Namen und verlor sich in einem Orgasmus, wie sie sich ihn nie vorstellen hätte können. Frollo hörte nicht auf seine Lenden gegen ihre zu pressen. Noch war er nicht so weit, auch wenn er glaubte gleich platzen zu müssen. Esmeraldas Schreie fegten seinen letzten Rest Vernunft weg und so stieß er noch ein paar mal ungehemmt und mit voller Kraft zu, bis er sich, durch einen Schwall aus weißem Glück, vollkommen fühlte. Seine Lenden bewegten sich immer noch, so wie auch ihre Hüfte. Sie wollten ihren gemeinsamen Orgasmus nicht abbrechen lassen. Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter und küsste sie zärtlich auf ihre prallen, roten Lippen. Seine Flügel wurden schwer und er ließ sie entspannt fallen. Die Federn strichen über beide Körper, so dass der Schweiß an ihnen kleben blieb. Sie sprach in den Kuss hinein: „Ich danke dir.", woraufhin er lächelte, wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Er war so glücklich. Er hob seine Lippen an ihr Ohr und flüsterte ein liebevolles: „Ich liebe dich." Auch sie lächelte wie noch nie. Er löste die Vereinigung und legte sich so neben sie, dass er ihre Blöße mit einem seiner Flügel bedecken konnte. Er wollte nicht, dass sie fror. Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen und streichelten sich noch eine Weile, bis sie gemeinsam einschliefen.


	8. Der Morgen danach

Kapitel 8 - Der Morgen danach

Frollo wachte zitternd auf. Ihm war schrecklich kalt. Er taste seine Umgebung ab, da es noch sehr dunkel war. Er fühlte den rauen Stoff der Chaiselongue, die vom Schweiß verklebten Federn seiner Flügel und die Wärme einer Person neben sich. Er erinnerte sich daran, was geschehen war und fing wieder an zu lächeln. Esmeralda zitterte ebenfalls ein wenig, auch wenn ihr Oberkörper von seiner Schwinge bedeckt wurde. Er ließ eine Decke in der Luft über ihnen entstehen und klappte seine Flügel ein, dass sie nicht mehr störten. Die Decke war herrlich warm und Esmeralda zog sie ein wenig weiter nach oben, während sie sich zu ihm drehte. Sie atmete leise und er beobachtete sie dabei, wie sie friedlich schlief. Wie wunderschön sie war. Er streichelte ihre Wange und strich durch ihr schwarzes Haar. Sie grummelte kurz und öffnete ihre Augen.

„Habe ich dich geweckt?", flüsterte er. Sie lächelte.

„Nein, hast du nicht.", sie lehnte sich etwas vor und küsste ihn zärtlich. „Ich habe von dir geträumt."

„Ach ja?"

„Ja… Du bist gestorben, als du jemanden töten wolltest, der dich angegriffen hat. Er hat dir sein Schwert in den Rücken gejagt.", sie kuschelte sich an ihn. „Versprich mir, vorsichtig zu sein."

„Das werde ich." Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und legte seinen rechten Arm um sie, zog sie noch näher an sich heran und stupste ihr auf die Nase. „Dafür musst du mir auch etwas versprechen." Sie sah ihn an.

„Hm?"

„Versprich mir, mich niemals zu verlassen. Das würde ich nicht aushalten. Noch einmal von dir getrennt zu sein, würde mich Wahnsinnig machen." Er presste sie immer fester an sich.

„Frollo…"

„Nenn mich bitte nicht so…"

„Wieso?"

„Weil mich das einfache Volk so nennt, du aber bist etwas Besonderes."

„… Ich werde dich nicht verlassen. Auch ich würde es nicht aushalten von dir getrennt zu sein."

„Du machst mich zum glücklichsten Mann aller Zeiten." Er lockerte den Griff und streichelte über ihren Rücken, hinunter zu ihrem Po, über ihre Hüfte hinweg, hin zu ihrer weiblichsten Stelle. Dort angekommen ließ er seine Finger zwischen ihre Schenkel gleiten und fing an sie zu verwöhnen. Sie schloss die Augen, wurde rot und hob ein wenig ihr Bein an.

„Bleib ganz locker.", flüsterte er leise in ihr Ohr. Sie ließ ihr Bein wieder sinken und gab kurze, heiße Atemzüge von sich, während sie ihre Arme an sich presste. Auch er schloss die Augen, um sich besser konzentrieren zu können. Ihre leisen Stöhner, die kurzen Zuckungen und die Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihren Beinen ließen ihn selbst erigieren. Er ignorierte es, so gut es ging, da er sie weiter verwöhnen wollte, ohne dabei diese Position zu lösen. Er hielt es recht gut, doch sein Wunsch in Esmeralda einzudringen wurde immer größer. Er ließ deswegen seine Finger diesen Job übernehmen. Erst einer, dann zwei Finger bohrten sich in ihr heißes Fleisch. Und wie wenn sie seine Gedanken lesen könnte, glitt eine ihrer Hände an seinen Penis und umschlossen diesen. Er öffnete schlagartig die Augen und sah, wie rot Esmeralda geworden war. Sie hatte ihre Augen immer noch geschlossen. Seine Körpertemperatur stieg weiter an. Er spürte ihren festen Griff, ihre kleinen Bewegungen und ihre Finger, die sich um seine Eichel schlossen. Er schloss seine Augen wieder, als sie seinen Schaft entlang wanderte und seine Hoden umspielte. Er ließ seine Finger rhythmisch immer wieder in sie hineingleiten, während sie eine synchrone Bewegung dazu an ihm vollführte. Es war herrlich. Sein Puls war enorm angestiegen und er schwitze stark. Esmeralda wurde immer lauter und so traute auch er sich, lauter zu atmen. Sie schien keine Scheu zu haben. Sie trieben sich gegenseitig zum Höhepunkt. Er spürte genau wann sie kam, denn seine Finger waren währenddessen in ihrer voller Länge in sie eingedrungen. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und kniff seine Augen fest zusammen, als er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Er ergoss seine Liebe in ihre Hand. Frollo atmete noch ein paar mal tief durch und öffnete dann seine Augen. Sie sahen sich gegenseitig an. Sie fing an zu kichern, was ihn selbst lächeln ließ. Sie lagen noch kurz beieinander, ohne sich zu bewegen. Lediglich Frollo wollte seine Finger aus ihr ziehen, doch sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und küsste ihn auf seine Nasenspitze. Irgendwann zog sie selbst seine Hand aus ihr, stand auf und wusch sich die Hände im Bad. Er beobachtete sie ein wenig durch die offene Tür, stand dann ebenfalls auf, stellte sich hinter sie und wusch selbst seine Hände, wobei er seinen Körper fest an sie presste. Sie benötigten keine Worte um sich zu verstehen. Er roch an ihren Haaren und küsste ihre Schultern.

„Du riechst so herrlich nach Sünde." Mit nassen Händen fuhr er ihr über die zerzausten Haare. Er griff nach einem Kamm und fing an sie zu bürsten. Er wollte nie mehr ohne sie sein. Jeden Morgen neben ihr aufwachen, in dem Wissen, dass sie freiwillig bei ihm geblieben war.

„Esmeralda."

„Ja?"

„Ich muss noch einige Dinge in Paris regeln. Möchtest du mich begleiten?"

„Sehr gern." Sie fasste nach hinten und streichelte seine rechte Hand.


	9. Richter

Kapitel 9 - Richter

Da sie sich nicht getraut hatte von ihm geflogen zu werden, fuhren sie mit einem einfachen Ochsenkarren in die Stadt. Auf ihr Bitten hin, hatte er seine Flügel wieder angelegt. Sie war fasziniert von seinen Schwingen, und bevor sie losgefahren waren, half sie ihm sie zu säubern. Sie waren noch vom Schweiß, und ein paar anderen Flüssigkeiten, der vorherigen Liebesnacht verklebt.

Während sie durch die Natur fuhren, unterhielten sie sich über die letzten Fünf Jahre. Was sie erlebt hatten, wen sie trafen, was sich verändert hat, und natürlich wie Esmeralda sich in ihn verliebte.

Endlich in der Stadt angekommen, half Frollo seiner Geliebten vom Wagen und sie liefen gemeinsam durch die Straßen Richtung Justizpalast.

„Was machen wir hier?"

„Ich möchte nur sehen, ob mein alter Posten noch verfügbar ist." Eine der Wachen bemerkte die Zwei.

„Habt Ihr sie gefunden, mein Herr?", fragte er ihn. Es war die gleiche Wache, die Frollo am Vortag Auskunft über Esmeraldas Aufenthalt gegeben hat. Er zeigte stolz neben sich, doch als er hinsah, war keine Esmeralda zu sehen.

„Was? Was machst du da?" Sie versteckte sich hinter ihm.

„Wachen sind mir nicht geheuer."

„Tritt hervor, ich beschütze dich, habe keine Angst. Es wird dir nichts geschehen." Sie trat langsam hinter ihm hervor und nahm ihn an der Hand. Die Wache pfiff und hob seinen Helm ein wenig an.

„Guten Tag, hübsche Frau. Mein Herr, sie ist wahrlich eine Schönheit. Und so eine wollt Ihr tatsächlich…" Die Wache wand sich an Esmeralda. „Mein Kind, darf ich fragen, ob Ihr eventuell in Erwägung zieht, einmal mit mir aus zu gehen, wenn alles vorbei ist?" Frollo wurde wütend und ging einen Schritt nach vorn. Er hätte der Wache den Kopf abgerissen, wenn Esmeralda ihn nicht immer noch an der Hand fest hielt.

„Wage es ja nicht! Sie gehört mir. Wenn ich dich auch nur einmal in ihrer Nähe sehe, enthaupte ich dich mit deinem eigenen Schwert, hast du das verstanden?" Die Wache schreckte zurück.

„Es… das war mir nicht Bewusst. Es tut mir sehr leid, mein Herr. Ich dachte…"

„Was? Was dachtest du? Sag jetzt nichts falsches." Die Wache stockte erst und zögerte die folgenden Worte auszusprechen:

„… sie wäre Eure Gefangene und Ihr bringt Sie zum Folterknecht, um Informationen zu erhalten." Wieder hielt Esmeralda Frollo zurück.

„Sei froh, dass sie mich zurückhält. Auch wenn du schon früher in meinen Diensten gute Arbeit geleistet hast, entschuldigt das nicht dein momentanes Benehmen."

„Lass gut sein, bitte. Er hat doch nichts getan." Esmeralda trat neben Frollo und hielt ihn an seinem Oberarm. Er sah die Wache noch kurz an, wand sich dann aber ihr zu.

„Du hast Recht." Er drehte sich wieder zu seinem alten Untergebenen. „Los! Verschwinde von hier. Ich will dich heute nicht mehr sehen." Der Mann ging fort, ohne Frollo aus den Augen zu lassen, um sicher zu gehen, dass er nicht rücklings erstochen wurde. Frollo sah ihm wütend hinterher.

„Was sollte das?"

„Hast du es nicht gehört? Er wollte dich mir wegnehmen. Das soll er nur einmal wagen."

„Komm. Konzentriere dich lieber auf das, was du ursprünglich vor hattest zu tun." Er nickte und seine Wut verflog allmählich. Die anderen Wachen um sie herum haben das Schauspiel beobachtet und verkrampften, während die Beiden an ihnen vorbei gingen. Sie vermieden es um jeden Preis Esmeralda auch nur anzusehen. In der Eingangshalle des Justizpalastes sagte sie:

„Das hast du wirklich gut gemacht." Er ignorierte ihr Kommentar, weil er wusste, dass er ein wenig übertrieben hatte. Er wusste allerdings auch, dass sie das Wichtigste für ihn war. Er konnte es einfach nicht riskieren, dass so ein dahergelaufener Hund seine Esmeralda in die Hände bekam. Er lief unbeirrt weiter. Den Plan des Justizpalastes hatte er noch perfekt im Kopf. Lange genug war er hier schon Richter, um selbst im Schlaf die Wege zu finden.

Im obersten Stockwerk angelangt, klopfte er an eine große, schwere Doppeltür. Keiner Antwortete und sie wurde auch nicht geöffnet. Gut. Er ging zu einer kleinen Matte an der Seite der Tür, bückte sich und hob einen Schlüssel auf. Mit diesem schloss er die Tür auf, nachdem er vergeblich versucht hatte sie so zu öffnen. Ein klicken war zu hören und er trat in das Zimmer ein. Der Raum war leer.

„Was… oh nein…" Er drehte um und ging ein Stockwerk nach unten, klopfte an eine weitere Tür, nicht so groß und mächtig wie die erste, aber dennoch sehr verziert, und wartete darauf, dass sie geöffnet wurde. Ein kleiner, schmächtiger Mann öffnete sie und war erstaunt.

„Ihr? Wir dachten alle Ihr währt…"

„Erspare mir dein Gerede. Wo sind meine Sachen?"

„… Aber wieso? Wollt Ihr wieder anfangen als Richter zu arbeiten?"

„Das geht dich nichts an. Wo sind meine Sachen?"

„Sie wurden vor ein paar Wochen entfernt. Ist ein Richter fünf Jahre außer Dienst, werden all seine…"

„Ich frage dich nun ein letztes mal. Wo sind meine Sachen?"

„Sie wurden dem neuen Richter gegeben. Er hat ein anderes Arbeitszimmer als Ihr, da es ihm dort zu dunkel war, er hat nun all Eure Dinge." Frollo grummelte genervt.

„Er sitzt im Raum des Richters vor Euch."

„Habt vielen herzlichen Dank.", den sarkastischen Unterton konnte man nicht überhören. Er schloss die Tür vor der Nase des Mannes und wand sich Esmeralda zu.

„Möchtest du nicht lieber ein wenig in der Stadt herumlaufen? Das könnte eine Weile dauern, meine Liebe." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Es machte ihn glücklich, zeigte es aber nicht.

Am Arbeitszimmer des neuen Richters angekommen wies Frollo Esmeralda an kurz zu warten, öffnete die Tür, betrat den Raum und schloss sie wieder hinter sich. Esmeralda hörte nur gedämpfte Stimmen, konnte aber nicht genau verstehen, was gesagt wurde. Sie setzte sich in einen Sessel an einer Wand und wartete.

Nachdem die zwei Richter genug Banalitäten und Höflichkeiten ausgetauscht hatten, sprach Frollo das Thema an, weswegen er gekommen ist.

„Mein Tisch."

„Was soll damit sein?"

„Ich will ihn wieder."

„Wieso? Wollt Ihr wieder zurück in Euer altes Amt? Da habe ich leider schlechte Nachrichten. Jetzt bin ich da und nun ist es mein Schreibtisch." Er klopfte mit den Fingerspitzen auf den Tisch. „Wie Ihr seht, könnt Ihr ihn also nicht zurück erlangen."

„Das Amt des Richters ist meine Aufgabe. Du bist neu hier. Noch jung und unerfahren. Hast keine Ahnung, wie ein ordentliches Verfahren auszusehen hast."

„Wie könnt Ihr es wagen? Ihr seid doch selbst erst Mitte Dreißig! Wie konntet Ihr denn überhaupt schon vor mir Richter sein?" Frollo hatte beim betreten des Raumes seine Flügel eingeklappt, hatte aber vergessen, dass er ja nun wieder jünger war. Er hatte keinerlei Erfahrung oder Wissen verloren, nur sein Körper strotzte wieder vor Vitalität. Er wurde langsam wütend.

„Dieses Amt gehört mir. Gebt mir meinen Schreibtisch zurück und zieht von Dannen, dann geschieht dir auch nichts, Bürschchen."

„Droht Ihr mir?"

„Ich drohe dir." Der junge Richter stand auf, griff nach einer Schublade, holte einen Dolch hervor und lächelte.

„Versucht doch, mich aus dem Weg zu schaffen. Ihr wisst, dass ein Richter erst fünf Jahre nach seinem letzten Auftauchen oder nach seinem Tod den Anspruch auf einen eigenen Richtertisch verliert." Bei diesen Worten trat er hinter seinem Tisch hervor und ging in in eine angriffslustige Position über. War der Junge übergeschnappt? Und so etwas nannte sich Richter.

Frollo klappte seine Flügel aus, um ihn zu verängstigen. Es funktionierte nicht. Der Junge sah das Schauspiel, ignorierte es aber.

„Denkst Ihr, dass mich das beeindruckt? Taschenspielereien und Hexerei? So etwas wie Ihr gehört sofort erschlagen!" Der junge Richter schrie und gerade als er sich auf Frollo stürzte, öffnete Esmeralda die Tür. Frollo ließ sich davon so ablenken, dass er sich umdrehte. Das Messer bohrte sich tief in seinen Rücken.

„HEXER!", rief der junge Richter und stach erneut zu. Esmeralda und Frollo schrieen. Die Eine aus Verzweiflung, der andere aus Schmerz. Sein Blut tropfte erst zu Boden und strömte dann in immer größeren Mengen aus ihm heraus. Seine Flügel verkümmerten und lösten sich schließlich auf, während er zu Boden sackte. Er konnte sich noch so weit aufrecht halten, dass er sah, wie der junge Richter aus dem Zimmer stürmte. Esmeralda kniete sich hin und fasste um Frollos Gesicht.

„Nein, du darfst nicht sterben. Bitte, bitte!" Er sah sie an.

„Ich kann nicht sterben. Glaub mir. So oft habe ich es schon versucht, aber es geht nicht. Mach dir keine Sorgen." Er hustete und spuckte ein wenig Blut, während er einen Arm vor seinen Körper hielt. Da stand Esmeralda abrupt auf, schnappte sich das fallen gelassene Messer des Mannes und rannte ihm hinterher.

„ESMERALDA!", doch es gab kein Halten mehr. Sie stürmte die Treppen nach unten, fest entschlossen dem elendigen Kerl das Messer in die Kehle zu rammen, der es gewagt hatte ihren Geliebten solche Schmerzen zuzufügen. Sie sah ihn, wie er durch die Gänge rannte, immer weiter Richtung Ausgang. Sie musste ihn erwischen, da schaffte er es aus dem Gebäude. Er drehte sich noch einmal um und sah Esmeralda wie eine Furie auf ihn zu rennen. Er stolperte und die Wachen um ihn herum wussten nicht, was los war, so dass sie ihm versuchten auf zu helfen, was ihn daran hinderte weiter die Flucht ergreifen zu können.

„DU!", sie schrie und hob das Messer an, um zuzustechen, doch sie wurde aufgehalten. Jemand hielt ihren Arm fest. Die Wachen schreckten zurück und rannten davon. Ein riesiger Schatten verdunkelte die Sonne hinter ihr und der junge Richter zitterte.

„Tut mir nichts…!" Esmeralda drehte sich um, um zu sehen, wer es wagte ihre Rache zu unterbrechen.

„Du?", sie starrte in das bleiche Gesicht des gefürchteten Richters und sah, wie wütend er war. Still starrte er den Mann am Boden an.

„Siehst du, was du angestellt hast? Du hast meine liebliche Blume fast dazu gebracht, so zu werden wie du." Er atmete schwer.

„Es tut mir leid! Lasst Gnade walten, mein Herr! Ihr könnt Euren Posten wieder haben, nur verschont mich. Verschont mein unwürdiges Leben!" Der Mann flehte und bettelte, doch er schaffte es nicht, Frollos Herz zu erweichen.

„Du sollst bestraft werden.", er hob eine Hand und langsam krochen kleine Kristalle durch die Luft, die einen bläulich, silbrigen Dunst bildeten. Dieser war weder kalt, noch warm und als er den Mann am Boden berührte, breitete sich langsam eine Kristallstruktur auf seiner Haut aus. Er schrie nicht, sondern zitterte. Er hatte Angst. Schreckliche Angst um sein Leben.

„Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?", fragte Esmeralda, als sich der Mann komplett verwandelt hatte.

„Seine Haut besteht nun aus Kristall, seine inneren Organe und sein Bewusstsein allerdings leben weiter. So stirbt er langsam, ohne sich regen zu können. Er wird still leiden.", sie sah zu dem Mann, mit schimmernder Haut und wand sich ab. Er umarmte sie und umschloss sie mit seinen Flügeln.

„Sei nicht traurig. Er wird niemandem fehlen." Langsam gingen sie wieder zurück in den Justizpalast. Unterwegs wies Frollo einen der Wachen im Gebäude an, den Mann auf dem Platz zu entfernen. Er soll öffentlich ausgestellt werden, damit jeder sehen kann, was passiert, wenn man sich gegen ihn stellte.


	10. Ein treuer Freund

Kapitel 10 - Ein treuer Freund

Frollo schnaufte und biss auf das Stück Holz zwischen seinen Zähnen, während Esmeralda seine Wunden versorgte.

„Von wegen du bist nicht sterblich. Du wärest beinahe verblutet."

„JA! Argh! Das ist mir auch neu… Bis jetzt hat nichts geklappt was ich versucht habe. Sei mir also nicht böse."

„Du hast mir versprochen aufzupassen." Bei diesen Worten kippte sie erneut Alkohol über seine Wunden und er biss auf das Holz. Er spuckte es aus, als sie die Verbände fertig angelegt hatte. Das war lächerlich.

„Gib mir bitte das Messer.", sie reichte es ihm. Er drehte es einige Male hin und her, konnte aber nichts besonderes entdecken, bis er eine kleine Zahl am untersten Rand vor dem Griff entdeckte.

„Silber.", er schnitt sich damit in den Daumen. Er blutete kurz, aber seine Wunde verheilte nach wenigen Minuten wieder.

„Das muss meine Schwachstelle sein. Nichts kann mich töten, außer Silber. Ich muss also tatsächlich vorsichtig sein." Er setzte sich hin. Sie seufzte und setzte sich neben ihn. Er streichelte ihren Schenkel.

„Du solltest deine Kräfte nur dann einsetzen, wenn sie nicht so viele zu sehen bekommen. Genau wissen, mit wem du dich unterhälst, bevor du deine Flügel ausklappst. Der Richter dachte, du wärest ein Dämon und beinahe hätte er es geschafft dich ins Jenseits zu befördern."

„Wenn ich meine Flügel nicht nutzen kann, brauche ich ein anderes Transportmittel." Er dachte an Snowball. Sein getreues Ross. Wenn er Glück hatte… nein, so lange leben Pferde nicht.

„Fahr mich bitte in die Stadt. Ich muss nachsehen, ob mein Pferd noch lebt."

Eine halbe Stunde später stand er vor seinem Haus und ging zum Stall. Er war leer und niemand war mehr darin. Seine Bediensteten mussten schon vor längerem verschwunden sein. Er durchsuchte jeden seiner Räume und stellte fest, dass ihm zwei goldene Erbstücke seiner Familie fehlten.

„Undankbares Pack." Da hörte er ein scheppern im Erdgeschoss. Er ging den Geräuschen nach und entdeckte einen rothaarigen Jungen in seiner Küche.

„Was machst du hier?", der Junge erschrak.

„Nach Essen suchen, Sir.", es war ein Streuner. Wie er diese Menschen verachtete. Doch im Moment konnte er vielleicht ein paar Informationen bekommen, deswegen ließ er sich auf den Jungen ein, anstatt ihn raus zu schmeißen.

„Weißt du etwas über dieses Haus?"

„Nur ein wenig, Sir."

„Was weißt du?"  
„Bis vor vier Jahre gab es hier noch einen Mann, der sich um ein Pferd gekümmert hat. Er war nicht der Eigentümer. Er kümmerte sich nur um das Tier, mehr nicht. Als es dann gestorben ist, hat er es auf dem großen Friedhof beerdigt, auf dem auch eine Grabstätte seines Meisters errichtet worden war." Frollo hatte also Recht. Snowball, sein geliebtes Pferd, verbrachte sein letztes Jahr auf Erden alleine, ohne ihn.

„Sir, kann ich gehen?"

„Geh. Scher dich raus… und wehe ich sehe dich hier noch einmal herumstreunern."

Vor der Tür bat er Esmeralda, ihn zum großen Friedhof zu bringen. Glücklicherweise wurde es langsam dunkel, so konnte man ihn, bei dem was er vor hatte, nicht beobachten. Am Ziel angekommen, stieg er von dem Ochsenkarren und lief mit Esmeralda zu der Stelle, an der er sein Grab und das Snowballs vermutete. Er lag richtig. Hier wurden alle wichtigen Persönlichkeiten begraben. Er wartete, bis die Sonne komplett unter gegangen war und hob dann seine Arme gen Himmel. Er klappte die Flügel aus, um mehr Energie zu gewinnen. Die Wolken über ihm wurden schwarz. So gewährleistete er, dass auch die letzten neugierigen Blicke nicht bis zu ihm vordringen konnten. Er ließ seine Hände wieder sinken, wies Esmeralda an, weiter weg zu gehen und begann einen Kehlkopfgesang. Er machte es nicht absichtlich, aber anscheinend ging es nicht anders. Ein starker Wind kam auf und die Erde vor ihm stieg in die Luft. Der Boden riss immer weiter auf und legte Snowballs Grab offen. Die Erde kreiste in weiten Ellipsen um sie, darauf wartend in den Grund eingelassen zu werden. In der Tiefe des Grabes fing etwas an rot zu leuchten. Es kamen grollende Geräusche hervor und kurz darauf stob ein brennendes Pferd gen Himmel. Frollo lachte aus tiefster Kehle. Er hatte es geschafft. Snowball war wieder lebendig. Die Erde schloss sich und das Pferd stellte sich vor seinen Meister. Sein Fell war etwas dreckig, seine Mähe verfilzt und seine Hufe brannten. Es wieherte und schleckte Frollos Gesicht ab.

„Du lebst. Du lebst wieder." Ihm fiel etwas auf. Es war kräftiger, jünger. Anscheinend war auch sein Pferd wieder jung geworden, so wie er.

Er führte es zum Karren und bat Esmeralda vor zu fahren. Langsam. Sie brauchten fast die ganze Nacht, um wieder zu Esmeraldas Heim zurück zu kehren. Dort angekommen kümmerten sie sich um Snowball. Sie putzten es, entfilzten seine Mähne und Schweif, gaben ihm Wasser und Nahrung. Unter dem nun kräftig, schwarz glänzendem Fell spielten die Muskeln mit jeder Bewegung. Frollo hieß sein Pferd erneut in der Welt der Lebenden willkommen und wand sich dann an seine Geliebte.

„Ich danke dir, meine Rose." Er küsste sie. Als sie ihn umarmte, merkte sie, dass seine Wunden wieder aufgegangen sind.

„Komm." Sie führte ihn ins Haus und verband ihn erneut. Es konnte nicht mehr schöner werden. Frollo hatte seinen alten Posten als Richter wieder inne, hatte Snowball von den Toten erweckt und lag mit seiner geliebten Esmeralda in einem Bett. Sein Rücken schmerzte höllisch und er hatte das Gefühl hundert Jahre schlafen zu können, doch er würde diesen Augenblick für keinen anderen austauschen wollen. Er flüsterte ihr noch liebreizende Worte ins Ohr, bis sie einschlief, zog sie zu sich und glitt dann selbst langsam ins Land der Träume.


	11. Heimat

Kapitel 11 - Heimat

Zwei Wochen waren vergangen, in denen Frollo und Esmeralda langsam einen geordneten Alltag fanden. Er ritt den Tag über zur Arbeit, ohne noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, als er eh schon auf sich gezogen hatte und Esmeralda machte, was immer ihr gefiel. Sie musste ihm nur versprechen nicht zu weit von Zuhause weg zu laufen.

Eines Tages, er ritt gerade auf den Hof, sah er, wie ein fremder Karren vor ihrem Heim stand. Er stieg von Snowball und brachte ihn auf die extra angelegte Kuppel. Er überlegte, wer diesen Karren hier abgestellt hatte und wer sein Eigentümer war. Wenn er Pech hatte, war es der verlauste Bauernlümmel mit seiner Tochter.

Er ging gerade auf die Eingangstür zu, als er merkte, dass sie offen stand und eine dicke, alte Frau heraus kam. Sie grüßte ihn freundlich und wand sich zu Esmeralda, die direkt nach ihr aus der Wohnung trat.

„Oh Kindchen, wer ist das denn? So ein hübscher Mann ist mir selten unter gekommen." Sie kicherte.

„Mach dich nicht über mich lustig, Weib.", grummelte er gerade so laut, dass sie ihn hören konnte.

„Ein Störrischer, also. Jeder Frau was sie begehrt, nicht wahr?", sie gab Esmeralda eine Umarmung und fuhr dann mit ihrem Karren weiter.

„Wer war das?"

„Nur eine alte Bekannte. Sie wohnt sehr weit weg, musste aber nach Paris. Sieh mal, was sie uns da gelassen hat.", sie ging ins Haus und zeigte Frollo eine Decke. Sie hatte ein wunderbar buntes Muster, war aber ein wenig an den Seiten aufgerissen und an ein paar Stellen waren Flecken zu sehen.

„Was? Das alte Ding hat sie dir da gelassen? Oh meine Liebe. Morgen ist Freitag, also mein Ruhetag. Lass uns gemeinsam unser Heim einrichten, ja?" Er nahm ihr die Decke aus der Hand und legte sie zur Dreckwäsche. „Meine Rose soll sich nicht in so einem … Ramsch leben. Du verdienst etwas besseres.", er streichelte ihre Wange und sah sich um. Sie nahm seine Hand und entfernte diese aus ihrem Gesicht.

„Das ist lieb von dir, aber ich mag die Decke genau so wenig wie du.", sie lächelte.

„Wirklich?"

„Ja. Sie stinkt, hat jegliche Geschmeidigkeit verloren und kratzt auf der Haut."

„Dann ist es beschlossen. Wir werden morgen unser Heim neu einrichten." Er küsste sie.

Am nächsten Tag brachen sie schon sehr früh auf. Während sie sich immer weiter entfernten, betrachtete er das kleine Häuschen. Wie winzig es war. Gar nicht stattlich und geschmückt. Es konnte nicht sein, dass seine Esmeralda in so etwas heruntergekommenem leben musste. Er nahm sich vor etwas dagegen zu unternehmen, sobald sie wieder aus der Stadt zurück kehrten.

In Paris gingen sie von einem feinen Laden in den nächsten. Es gab zwar nicht all zu viele, doch er wusste genau, wo man edle Möbel und schicke Dekors finden konnte.

„Wenn das Haus so groß ist, werden wir Bedienstete brauchen, die es säubern und sich darum kümmern, dass es nicht verfällt.", murmelte er vor sich hin, während Esmeralda sich mit den Ladenbesitzern unterhielt. Sie wusste genau, wie die Möbel auszusehen hatten und beschrieb den Schreinern genau, wie sie sie sich vorstellte und aus welchem Material sie sein sollten. Sie fragte Frollo alle paar Minuten, ob er sich das wirklich leisten konnte, da sie ihm nicht auf der Tasche liegen wollte, und er versicherte ihr jedes mal, dass er genug Geld hätte den ganzen Justizpalast neu einrichten lassen zu können. Ihre Wünsche waren zwar extravagant, kamen von der preislichen Klasse aber lange nicht an das, was er für seine Möbel damals hatte hinblättern müssen. Er freute sich vor allem auf das neue Bett. Es war größer und höher. Er verlor sich in den Gedanken, was er mit Esmeralda darin alles anstellen könnte und wurde langsam rot.

Nachdem sie fertig waren jegliche Schreiner und Schmiede abzuklappern, jeden exklusiven Laden besucht hatten und jedes Dekorartikelchen bestellt war, stellte er sich vor seine Geliebte und musterte sie von oben bis unten.

„Was hast du?"

„Deine Kleidung… möchtest du weiterhin in deinen Zigeunerklamotten herumspringen, oder dich neu einkleiden?", er ließ die Kettchen an ihrer Hüfte klingeln.

„Ich mag diese Klamotten sehr… Magst du sie nicht?"

„Sie sind etwas… verbraucht. Du trägst sie schon seit Jahren. Sie sehen langsam alt aus." Er fasste sie an ihrer Hüfte und zog sie zu sich. „Wie wäre es, wenn ich dir etwas schönes aussuchen würde? Etwas…", er spielte an ihrem Tuch, „… für gemeinsame Stunden, Zuhause unter uns." Er grinste. „Seit Wochen lässt du mich auf dem Trockenen, gib mir wenigstens die Chance dich so zu sehen, wie am ersten Tag unserer Begegnung." Sie überlegte kurz, stimmte ihm zu und küsste ihn.

In der wohl edelsten Boutique der Stadt, ließ sich Esmeralda die Maße nehmen.

„Extra Anfertigungen kosten extra Geld.", brummte ein kleiner Mann mit weißem Schnauzer Frollo an.

„Das haben Sie schon zwei mal gesagt.", sprach ihn Esmeralda an, da sie sah, wie Frollo nicht darauf achtete, was der kleine Mann von sich gab. Sie unterhielt sich mit ihm, erzählte ihm von ihren Kleidungswünschen und tratschte allgemeine Dinge. Frollo hörte nichts. Er sah nur sie an. Wie vernarrt er doch war. Es war beinahe schon lächerlich. Esmeralda setzte sich gegen Schluss spaßeshalber ein paar ausgestellte Hüte auf und tat so, als ob sie eine feine Dame aus reichem Hause wäre. Der kleine Schneider lachte ein wenig. Da beugte sie sich zu ihm herunter und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Frollo wurde hellhörig. Er verstand nicht was sie sprachen, dafür taten sie es zu leise, aber sie sahen ihn des öfteren an. Das kam ihm sehr verdächtig vor und so fragte er Esmeralda, was sie dem Schneider gesagt hatte, als sie den Laden wieder verließen.

„Ich habe ihn lediglich um einen Gefallen gebeten." Das sollte ihm im Moment als Antwort reichen und so stiegen beide wieder auf den Karren und fuhren nach Hause. Frollo schlief unterwegs ein wenig, da er Kraft für die Umgestaltung der Hütte brauchte.

Esmeralda weckte ihn, als sie angekommen waren, indem sie ihn vorsichtig schüttelte und seinen Namen wiederholte. Er schreckte hoch, da er gerade von seinen Toden geträumt hatte. Sie beruhigte ihn, indem sie sein Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände nahm. Diesen Traum hatte er die vergangenen Tage des öfteren gehabt und er wachte danach verschwitzt und müde wieder auf. So auch dieses mal.

„Beruhige dich. Es ist alles vorbei. Niemand trachtet dir mehr nach dem Leben.", flüsterte sie mit sanfter Stimme.

Nachdem er sich beruhigt hatte, stand er auf und bewegte seine Hände wie ein Dirigent in Richtung Haus.

„Was machst du da?" Er hatte ihr nicht gesagt, was er vor hatte.

„Du solltest nicht in so etwas Kleinem leben müssen." Sie beobachtete, wie sich das Haus langsam auflöste. Ihr Hab und Gut löste sich nicht auf, sondern schwebte geordnet und gesäubert auf ihren Karren, der genug Platz für alles bot. An der Stelle, an der sich das Häuschen befand, gruben sich Steine aus der Erde und Holz entstand in der Luft. So wuchs ein prächtiges Haus hervor, das langsam aber sicher immer größer wurde, bis es eine Villa geworden war. Die Fassade bestand aus hellem, weißlichem Stein, es gab viele Ärker, Nischen und Aussparungen. Das Gebäude war herrlich verspielt und direkt davor, ließ er einen Brunnen aus der Erde kommen. In dessen Mitte stand eine Statue, die Esmeralda und ihn zeigte, wie sie gemeinsam, eng umschlungen, tanzten. Zwei weitere Gebäude stießen aus der Erde hervor. Eines auf der linken Seite des Hauptgebäudes, um diverse Kutschen unter zu bringen und auf der rechten Seite einen Stall für Snowball.

„Oh, das ist… das ist…"

„Alles für dich. Es ist dein Zuhause." Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht mein Zuhause, unser Zuhause. Aber es ist so groß. Wer soll sich darum kümmern? Alleine schaffe ich das nicht."

„Wer hat gesagt, dass du arbeiten sollst? Morgen werde ich uns Bedienstete suchen, die alles machen, was wir von ihnen Verlangen.", sie sah erneut in die Richtung der drei Gebäude.

„Kannst du noch eine Sache machen? Sei so nett."

„Was immer sich meine Rose wünscht."

„Stelle mir das Gebäude, in dem wir unsere ersten Wochen verbracht haben, bitte in den Wald dort hinten."

„Aber wieso? Es ist nur ein schäbiges, altes Loch."

„Das ist nicht wahr. Wir haben unsere erste gemeinsame Nacht dort verbracht, das erste mal dort zusammen gegessen. Wir haben beinahe alles das erste Mal darin gemacht. Es besteht aus Erinnerungen, die ich noch nicht bereit bin los zu lassen." Er verstand und zeigte mit der offenen Handfläche in Richtung Wald. Nach ein paar Augenblicken erhoben sich die Dinge vom Karren und flogen in diese Richtung. Zwei Minuten später ließ er seine Hand sinken und sagte:

„Es steht am großen Baum, an der Lichtung."

„Ich danke dir." Sie umarmte ihn und sie liefen gemeinsam das erste mal über die Schwelle ihres neuen Hauses.

Es roch nach frisch geschlagenem Holz und geschnittenem Gras, als sie den Eingangsbereich betraten. Sie staunte, als sie die vielen Verzierungen an den Wänden, dem Boden, der Decke, der großen Treppe und den Fenstern sah. Sie konnte es nicht leugnen, aber, obwohl die Einrichtung recht dunkel war, hatte Frollo einen sehr guten Geschmack.

„Das ist wundervoll. Dieses Haus…", sie drehte sich, nachdem sie eine Runde durch den Eingangsbereich gelaufen war, zu ihm. „… Aber..", sie sah beschämt zu Boden und legte ihre Hände kreuzend um sich. Er schritt schnell auf sie zu.

„Was ist? Was hast du? Esmeralda!?", er packte sie an ihren Schultern und setzte ein besorgtes Gesicht auf.

„Wie soll ich mich jemals für diese Dinge revanchieren? Es ist so viel. Das…", er unterbrach sie.

„Das musst du nicht. Ich schenke es dir. Das alles gehört dir."

„Das kann ich nicht annehmen. Das ist einfach zu viel."

„…", er atmete tief durch. „Wenn du tatsächlich so beharrlich darauf pochst, etwas … naja, es gäbe da schon etwas, das ich mir wünschen würde.", er wurde leicht rot. Sie sah ihn an.

„Was ist es? Sag es mir."

„Das … das kann ich nicht.", er wand sich ab und verschwand durch die Eingangstür. Sie lief ihm hinterher, war jedoch zu langsam. So sah sie ihn nur noch, wie er eiligst davon flog. Sie seufzte. Was wünschte er sich nur so sehr?


	12. Höllengeburt

Kapitel 12 - Höllengeburt

Eine Woche war nun schon vergangen, seit Esmeralda erleben musste, wie Frollo davon geflogen war. Sie fühlte sich in diesem riesigen Haus so einsam, wenn er fort war. Am dritten Tag hat sie beschlossen Bedienstete zu suchen, so wie Frollo es ihr versprochen hatte, damit sie sich nicht mehr so alleine vorkam. Aber keiner vermochte es sie zu trösten. Wo konnte er nur sein?

Er konnte es ihr nicht sagen. Wie könnte sie auch seinen Wunsch erfüllen? Ihm? Er war unwürdig so etwas von ihr zu verlangen. Heiße Luft stob ihm ins Gesicht, während er nachdachte. Er saß am Rande eines Vulkans. Wo, wusste er nicht genau. Er war wieder einmal Orientierungslos weggeflogen. Hatte sie alleine gelassen, ohne Schutz. Als ihm das klar wurde, beschloss er wieder zurück zu kehren. Gerade als er sich aufrappelte, fing der Vulkan an zu blubbern. Die Lava wurde heller und in der Mitte des heißen Sees stieg eine riesige Blase empor. Wie konnte das sein? Die Blase heißesten Magmas schwebte ein wenig über dem See. Er rührte sich nicht. Zuerst geschah nichts, doch gerade als er einen Schritt nach vorn ging, um sie genauer zu untersuchen, platze sie auf. Wie dickflüssiger Sirup auf einer Glaskugel floss das Magma wieder Richtung Vulkan. Frollo konnte etwas in der Mitte der Blase erkennen. Es war eine Figur, ein Mensch. Aber wie? Er sah genauer hin. Diese Form kam ihm so bekannt vor.

„Quasi..modo?" Die letzten Tropfen heißen Gesteins verschwanden im See aus blubbernder Hitze. Er war es tatsächlich. Er trug zwar nicht die Kleidung, die Frollo ihm gegeben hatte, aber dennoch, er war es. Sein Buckel, das verunstaltete Gesicht, die roten, kleinen, ledernen Fledermausflügel. Er lebte also noch. Quasimodo öffnete langsam seine Augen und breitete seine Gliedmaße aus. Er atmete einmal tief ein und aus, als er Frollo sah.

„Was?" Frollo stob auf ihn zu.

„Du! Wieso lebst du noch?", mit einem lauten Knall trafen die Beiden aufeinander. Sie stürzten Richtung Grund. Ihre Flügel konnten nichts ausrichten, sie waren zu schnell. Frollo drehte Quasimodo nach unten, so dass dieser sein Rückgrad brechen musste, wenn er aufkam. Es musste geschehen. Diese bösartige Kreatur.

„Was macht Ihr da?", schrie Quasimodo während sie immer noch den hohen Berg herunterfielen.

„Das was ich schon vor zwanzig Jahren hätte machen sollen!", sie sausten durch die Lüfte, und gerade als Quasimodo dem etwas entgegenbringen wollte, knallten sie so stark auf den Boden auf, dass eine gigantische Welle aus Staub, Erde und Gestein emporstieg. Einen halben Meter tief hatten sie sich eingegraben. Frollo richtete sich über seinen Ziehsohn auf. Dieser blutete ein wenig aus dem Mundwinkel. Quasimodo stöhnte und atmete schwer.

„Hast du Schmerzen?", frage ihn Frollo höhnisch. Da sprang der Junge auf und stieß seinen Ziehvater zur Seite, der mehrere Meter durch die Lüfte wirbelte. Dieser konnte sich am höchsten Punkt sammeln und fing an mit seinen Schwingen zu schlagen und schwebte.

„Wieso tut Ihr das?", schrie Quasimodo. „Ich habe Euch nie etwas getan!"

„Hast du das? HAST DU DAS? Ermordet hast du mich!"

„Aber Ihr seid deswegen nun mit Esmeralda zusammen! Ist das denn nicht gut?"

„Lass Esmeralda aus dem Spiel! Mein ganzes Leben war ich gläubig, habe nach Regeln gelebt, genau gewusst was Recht und Unrecht ist, doch nun ist das alles Vorbei. Ich weiß nicht mehr was ich bin. Sie nennen mich Monster, Abschaum, Missgeburt, Engel und Erlöser. Aber was bin ich? Ich werde niemals ein normales Leben mit Esmeralda führen können. Ich kann nicht sterben. Ich werde sie in meinen Armen halten und ihre letzten Atemzüge mit ansehen müssen! DAS IST NICHT RICHTIG! ICH WERDE SIE STERBEN SEHEN! Du hast mein Leben zerstört, dafür zerstöre ich dich.", er schrie, war am Rande des Wahnsinns und während er sprach, erhoben sich hinter ihm gigantische Säulen aus schwarzem Nebel. Der Himmel verdunkelte sich und ein starker Wind kam auf. Quasimodo, der immer weiter zurück gewichen war, sah ängstlich zu Frollo. Seine einzige Chance war das Silberpulver an seinem Gürtel. Er musste es mit Bedacht einsetzen, wenn er gegen so einen Mächtigen Gegner antreten wollte.

„Das war nie in meinem Sinne. Ihr wolltet Esmeralda verbrennen! Ich musste sie beschützen.", er versuchte Frollos Vernunft anzusprechen, doch es war zu spät. Der Richter kochte über vor Zorn.

„STIRB!" Frollo schrie diese Worte mit einer inbrunst, wie er sie nicht kannte. Die Spitzen der schwarzen Nebelsäulen verhärteten sich zu scharfen, alles durchbohrenden Klingen. Sie rasten so schnell auf Quasimodo zu, dass er es nur mit Müh und Not schaffte auszuweichen. Eine der Klingen hatte ihn dennoch erwischt und er blutete am linken Oberarm. Er bekam keine Zeit sich auszuruhen, denn der untere Teil der Säulen, immer noch Nebel, umhüllte ihn. Die Klingen stießen aus dem Nebel hervor und trafen ihn oberflächlich. Frollos Stimme hallte in dem tosenden, schwarzen Strudel wider.

„Du sollst leiden, hörst du?" Quasimodo schrie jedesmal auf, wenn er getroffen wurde. Unzählige Schnitte bedeckten seinen Körper und er blutete aus mehreren Wunden. Da breitete er seine Flügel aus und flog nach oben, durch die Nebeldecke. Wie Nadeln durchbohrten ihn die Partikel. Es tat höllisch weh. Er schrie, kämpfte sich jedoch voran. Endlich auf der anderen Seite angekommen, atmete er schwer. Er sah sich schnell um und entdeckte Frollo, der ihn wütend anstarrte. Der Nebel löste sich nicht auf, sondern bedeckte nun den Boden wie eine Decke. Alles was er berührte, verdorrte. Donner grollte über ihnen.

„Meister! Ich bitte Euch.", hustete der Junge, geschwächt durch die vielen Schnittwunden. Sein Blut tropfte herunter und fiel ins Dunkel.

„Ich will Euch nicht verletzten." Frollo lachte laut.

„Du mich verletzen? Du hast mich bereits einmal getötet, noch einmal gelingt dir das nicht.", seine Mine verfinsterte sich noch mehr. Er hob die Arme und ein Blitz fuhr zwischen seine Finger. Er sammelte die Energie der Naturgewalt und formte daraus selbst einen mächtigen Blitz, der in Quasimodos Brust einschlug. Er war unfähig dem etwas entgegen zu bringen oder auszuweichen. Wieder schrie er auf und taumelte zu Boden. Kurz vor der Nebeldecke konnte er sich auffangen, nur sein Fuß berührte ihn kurz. Es zischte und sein Schuh löste sich auf. Er musste etwas unternehmen.

„Warum kämpft Ihr nicht wie ein echter Mann?", brüllte er. „Greift aus der Ferne an, wie ein Feigling."

„Wie kannst du es wagen!" Frollo raste auf Quasimodo zu, der an seinem Gürtel zog. Er hatte das Säckchen mit Silberstaub gerade so lösen können, hielt es vor die Brust und es platzte auf, als die zwei Körper aufeinander prallten. Das Silber verteilte sich in der Luft und sie atmeten es ein. Frollo bemerkte es zwar, ignorierte es, da er damit beschäftigt war seine Hände um Quasimodos Hals zu pressen. Sie fielen zu Boden, der Griff löste sich nicht. Um sie herum verschwand der Nebel, bis er sich schließlich ganz auflöste. Der Junge röchelte, zu schwach, um sich aus dem Griff zu befreien. Er versuchte etwas zu greifen, dass er als Waffe nutzen konnte und erwischte einen Stein. Er schlug mit voller Wucht gegen Frollos Schädel, der daraufhin von ihm herunter rollte und im Staub liegen blieb. Quasimodo rappelte sich hoch. Es hatte also geklappt. Auch Frollo stand wieder auf. Er fasste sich an die Stirn und merkte, dass er blutete.

„Wie kann das sein? Was hast du getan?", schnaufte er in Richtung seines Gegners.

„Silberstaub. Ihr habt ihn eingeatmet. Er verteilt sich in Eurem Körper." Frollo konnte es nicht fassen. Überlistet von einem Krüppel. Flammen bildeten sich um seine geballten Fäuste. Quasimodo zog einen Eisendolch aus seinem Gürtel und positionierte sich.

„Hört auf. Es ist vorbei."

„Es wird erst vorbei sein, wenn du tot bist.", mit diesen Worten preschte er los und schlug mit seinen Fäusten auf seinen Ziehsohn ein. Funken stoben und Quasimodos Kleidung fing an mehreren Stellen an zu brennen. Wie Regen prasselten die Schläge auf ihn nieder. Es half nichts. Er stieß einige male mit dem Messer zu, erwischte aber immer nur die Robe. Beim letzten Stoß erwischte er einen Arm und Frollo taumelte schreiend zurück. Ein tiefer Schnitt zeichnete sich auf seinem linken Oberarm ab. Quasimodo klopfte die Flammen auf seinem Körper aus und bereitete sich auf einen weiteren Zusammenstoß vor. Oberflächliche Verbrennungen zierten sowohl seinen, als auch Frollos Körper.

„Ihr verletzt Euch selbst, wenn Ihr Eure Kräfte in diesem Zustand nutzt.", keuchte der Junge. Frollo knurrte nur wütend und ignorierte das eben gesagte. Es war ihm egal. Der Junge musste sterben, egal was es kostete. Er sprang erneut auf ihn zu, diesmal mit Flammenschwertern, die seine Arme zierten. Quasimodo wehrte sich so gut es ging mit seinen kleinen Flügeln, die gegen Flammen immun waren. Er schlitzte und stach mit seinem Dolch immer und immer wieder zu, erwischte den flinken Mann aber nicht. Erst als er ihn ihm Gesicht erwischt hatte, hörten die Schläge auf. Frollo hielt sich die Wange und sah das Blut in seinen verbrannten Händen. Er spreizte seine Flügel und ließ dunkle Dornenranken aus dem Boden wachsen, die Quasimodo schnappten und in die Luft hoben. Dieser ließ den Dolch fallen. Die Dornen bohrten in seinen geschundenen Körper. Er war zu entkräftet um zu schreien. Sein Blut tropfte immer noch zu Boden. Frollo trat triumphierend auf ihn zu, hob den Dolch auf und hob es ihm an die Kehle.

„Siehst du was passiert, mit all jenen, die sich gegen mich verschwören? Wünscht du dir nicht, dass ich dich damals gleich in den Brunnen geworfen hätte?" Er lächelte bösartig und Quasimodo sah ihm in die Augen.

„Lasst ab von mir. Ich möchte Euch nichts tun. Ihr wart immer gnädig zu mir. Doch tötet Ihr mich hier auf Erden…"

„Wirst du dort hin zurück kehren wo du hingehörst. Die Hölle IST DEIN!", Frollo holte aus und stach, nicht mit dem Dolch, sondern mit einem Schwert aus schwarzem Granit an seinem Arm, in die Brust Quasimodos. So wie bei Phoebus, durchbohrte er das Herz seines Widersachers und genoss dessen letzten Atemzüge. Er atmete den Duft des Blutes und Triumphes ein und fühlte sich so viel freier. Endlich, endlich hatte er diese Missgeburt dort hingeschickt wo sie hingehörte.

Er zog das Schwert aus dem Leichnam, das sich daraufhin auflöste. Die Dornenranken zogen sich zurück und der leblose Körper klatschte auf den Boden. Frollo wand sich ab und dachte daran wieder in die Arme seiner geliebten Esmeralda zurück zu kehren. Ihre Wärme zu spüren, sie zu riechen und zu küssen. Er lief, die Gedanken bei seiner Geliebten, lächelnd ein paar Schritte von Quasimodos Leichnam weg, als die Erde anfing zu beben. Was?

Vor ihm türmten sich riesige Erdberge auf und drei steinerne Gestalten erhoben sich. Er kannte diese Figuren. Sie standen in Quasimodos Glockenturm herum. Es waren die drei Gargoyls, mit denen der Junge des öfteren geredet hatte. Sie waren also doch real. Jeder von ihnen sechs Meter groß, Flügel, Hörner, Reißzähne, einen Schwanz und Krallen an ihren Gliedmaßen. Dämonen der Unterwelt. Ihre Augen glühten rot und sie verströmten einen intensiven Geruch des Todes, wenn sie das Maul aufrissen. Sie sagten nichts, sondern zogen ihre Waffen. Der Linke hatte ein Schwert, der Mittlere eine Peitsche, der Rechte einen Hammer. Der Mittlere holte aus und schlang das steinerne Peitschenende um einen Fuß von Frollo. Starr vor Schreck wurde er durch die Luft geschleudert und seitlich gegen einen dicken, verdorrten Baumstamm geschlagen. Er schrie und hustete etwas Blut. Er wusch es sich vom Kinn und öffnete ein Auge. Der Gargoyle mit dem Schwert rannte auf ihn zu und durchschnitt den Stamm wie Butter. Der Richter rollte sich zur Seite und brachte, durch einige Flügelschläge, etwas Distanz zwischen sich und das Schwert. Er hatte keine Zeit sich richtig zu Fangen. Der Gargoyle schlug immer wieder aufs neue zu. Er konnte der Waffe gerade so ausweichen und versuchte weiter nach oben zu steigen. Er flog gen donnernden und blitzenden Himmel in der Hoffnung fliehen zu können. Da packte ihn erneut die Peitsche und er wurde zu Boden geschleudert. Wieder musste er sich unter dem niedersausenden Schwert zur Seite rollen, um nicht geteilt zu werden.

Der fette Gargoyle ging zu Quasimodos Leichnam und hob diesen hoch. Frollo sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie er der Leiche Stück für Stück die Gliedmaße abbiss und ganz langsam verschlang. Das Blut ronn aus seinen Mundwinkeln hervor und tropfte zu Boden.

Widerwärtige Kreaturen! Erneut ein Schlag mit dem Schwert. Frollo erhob sich wieder in die Lüfte und schaffte es, dass die Peitsche dieses mal nicht ihn, sondern den Schwertgargoyle erwischte. Sie schlang sich um dessen Handgelenk und bei dem Versuch sich voneinander zu lösen, wurde ihm die Hand vom Körper gebrochen. Sie fiel, samt Schwert, mit einem lauten donnern zu Boden und zerbrach. Der verletzte Gargoyle schrie mit einem tiefen Grollen auf und schlug mit der verbleibenden Hand nach dem Richter. Dieser flog gerade zwischen den Riesen hindurch, wodurch er erreichte, dass die scharfen Krallen das Gesicht des Anderen zerkratzen und einige Gesteinsbrocken herausgesprengt wurden. Nun kreischte auch er. Aus Wut heraus, schlug er dem verkrüppeltem Gargoyle auch den anderen Arm ab. Sie brüllten und kreischten sich gegenseitig an. Frollo nutzte die paar Sekunden, um weiter in die Lüfte zu steigen. Er wollte weg, wusste aber, dass er sie töten musste, um wieder zu Esmeralda zurück kehren zu können. Sie sahen erneut zu Frollo und der Schwertgargoyle erhob sich in die Lüfte. Seine gigantischen Schwingen verursachten bei jedem Schlag ein dunkles Geräusch, dass nur vom Donner über ihren Köpfen übertönt wurde. Er schlug mit seinen abgebrochenen Armen nach Frollo, der zum Glück ausweichen konnte, so lange er sich konzentrierte. Rauf, runter, links, rechts. Er wich einem weiteren Schlag nach oben aus, was ein Fehler war. Der Gargoyle erwischte ihn schwer und Frollo konnte sich nur noch dadurch schützen, indem er eine Art Schutzschild aus Messerscharfen Eisenspitzen entstehen ließ. Der Arm des Gargoyls barst auseinander, danach seine Schulter, bis er schließlich ganz zerbrach. Das Schutzschild selbst beulte sich durch den Schlag so stark aus, dass sich eine der Spitzen in Frollos Schulter bohrte. Er ließ sie sofort wieder verschwinden, aber es war zu spät. Die Wunde pochte stark und er fühlte das Blut hervorquellen. Er sah zu den anderen beiden Gargoyls. Der Fette war immer noch damit beschäftigt Quasimodo zu verschlingen, der andere kreischte ihm entgegen und schwang die Peitsche. Ein lautes Peitschengeräusch hallte durch die Nacht. Es war so laut, dass Frollo für einige Momente nicht klar denken konnte und das Gleichgewicht verlor. Er geriet ins taumeln und fiel zu Boden. Hilflos lag er da. Immer noch betäubt von dem lauten Geräusch, wartete er auf den finalen Stoß. Der Gargoyle holte aus und ließ seine Waffe auf den Boden knallen. Frollo kreuzte die Arme vor seinem Gesicht, aber es passierte nichts. Er hörte den Aufprall der Waffe und die Vibrationen, die er verursachte. Er sah auf und bemerkte, dass der Gargoyle sein Augenlicht durch den Schlag des Anderen verloren hatte. Die Augen waren vollkommen zerfetzt worden. Dies musste er sich zu Nutze machen. Er rappelte sich auf und ließ um den Gargoyle herum die gleiche schwarzen Säulen entstehen, wie anfangs um Quasimodo. Auch deren Enden verhärteten sich und stoben auf den Gargyole zu. Dieser hörte, dass etwas auf ihn zugerauscht kam und trat zwei Schritte nach vorne, bevor die Säulen krachten aufeinander prallten und die Flügel des Monsters zerschmetterten. Es kreischte laut auf und sank in die Knie. Frollo ließ eine weitere Säule entstehen und durchbohrte den Kopf des Monsters von hinten. Der Schädel platze vorn auseinander und die Säulenspitze bohrte sich noch einige Meter in die Erde. Das Monster sackte zu Boden und blieb dort regungslos liegen, als der Richter seine Säule auflöste. Er atmete schwer. Er war stark verletzt. Schnittwunden und Knochenbrüche ließen ihn taumeln. Er konnte kaum noch stehen, aber um Esmeralda in Sicherheit wissen zu können, musste er auch den dritten Dämon töten.

Dieser schluckte gerade das letzte Stück Fleisch runter und wusch sich sein gigantisches Maul mit dem steinernen Handrücken ab. Da drehte er sich langsam zu Frollo um und nahm seinen Hammer in die Hand.

„Auch du wirst sterben.", grollte der Richter. Der Gargoyle grunzte und lief auf Frollo zu. Er war unheimlich langsam. Das war gut. So konnte Frollo ihm ausweichen und zur Strecke bringen.

„Komm her, ich habe keine Angst vor dir, du Scheusal!" Das Monster hob seinen Hammer und ließ ihn mit so einer Wucht auf den Boden nieder gehen, dass die Erde an der Stelle des Einschlags mehrere Meter in die Luft stieg. Frollo war längst von dort verschwunden. Er versuchte auch diesen Gargoyle mit seinen Nebelschwertern zu töten, doch sie prallten an seiner Haut ab. Das Monster grollte lachend. Frollo ging auf Abstand und überlegte. Seine Gliedmaße schmerzten so sehr, dass er sich nicht richtig konzentrieren konnte. Dieser verdammte Quasimodo und sein Silberstaub. Er wich einem erneuten Hammerschlag aus und erhob sich in die Lüfte. Die Flügel des Gargoyls waren so klein, dass er nicht fliegen konnte. Das wäre unmöglich. Da irrte Frollo sich. Der Gargoyle ging in die Knie und drückte sich vom Boden ab. Er wurde viel schneller und mit einem Schlag schwebte er vor dem Richter. Dieser musste entsetzt mit ansehen, wie das Monster seinen Hammer nun noch schneller schlug, als der Gargoyle davor sein Schwert. Er konnte den Schlägen schwer ausweichen und musste jedesmal erneut ein Schutzschild entstehen lassen. Wenn er die Möglichkeit für einen Angriff sah, probierte er immer etwas neues aus. Blitze, Feuer, Eis, nichts half.

Der Gargoyle brüllte und Blut wurde aus seinem Rachen geschleudert. Da erinnerte sich Frollo an den jungen Richter. Er überlegte nicht lange und versuchte es. Er ließ Kristalle um seine Finger entstehen und wartete auf den nächsten Hammerschlag. Dieser ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Er hob die Arme vors Gesicht und ließ die Luft vor sich gefrieren, um den Schlag ein wenig abzumildern. Der Hammer brach durch das Eis und erwischte ihn trotzdem immer noch mit einer unglaublichen Wucht. Er presste seine Hände gegen den Hammer und kristallisierte ihn, so schnell es ging. Das alles passierte innerhalb weniger Sekunden. Die Kristalle breiteten sich mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit über den Stiel, den Arm, hin zur Brust des Monster aus, bis sie ihn schließlich komplett bedeckten. Frollo, benebelt von dem heftigen Schlag, fiel mit zu Boden und wurde unter einem Haufen Scherben begraben.

Bevor sie den Boden erreichten, konnte er ein letztes Schild errichten. Nicht aus Eisen oder Eis. Es bestand aus einem Kokon weicher Federn. Er spürte den Aufprall nichts desto trotz, so wie das Gewicht der Kristall- und Gesteinsbrocken, die auf ihm ruhten. Er konnte sich nach einer kurzen Ruhepause aus seinem Gefängnis heraus graben. Er blutete stark, er musste sich ein paar Knochen gebrochen haben. Einer seiner Flügel war verdreht und er konnte ihn kaum noch bewegen. Er war so müde, wie noch nie in seinem Leben und das einzige, was ihn wach hielt, war der Gedanke an das, von Esmeralda vorgewärmte, Bett, in das er sich legen wollte.

Er fing an los zu humpeln, hielt sich die Brust und keuchte. Er nahm seine letzte Kraft zusammen und ließ eine Kutsche vor sich entstehen. Er stieg ein und konzentrierte sich darauf, Richtung Heimat zu fahren. Er durfte nicht einschlafen, sonst würde er nie Zuhause ankommen. Und er wollte so sehr wieder… nach … er konnte sich kaum mehr konzentrieren.

Zwei Tage lang fuhr er Richtung Heimat. Zwei Tage, in denen er nicht schlief oder seine Wunden behandelte. Er wurde immer schwächer. Seine Haut war so blass wie nie, seine Robe zerrissen und getränkt mit Blut.

Auf dem Hügel, auf dem er Esmeralda das erste mal nach den fünf Jahren Abwesenheit wieder gesehen hatte, löste sich die Kutsche auf. Er hatte einfach keine Kraft mehr. Er konnte sie nicht einmal mehr richtig auflösen. Sie stob auseinander und hinterließ eine schwarze Wolke, die langsam vom Wind davon getragen wurde.

Er hörte laute Stimmen und Rufe. Er spürte, wie er aufgehoben und ins Haus getragen wurde. So viele Fremde, die um ihn herum schwirrten.

„…", er brachte kein Wort hervor. Und kurz bevor er ohnmächtig wurde, sah er sie.

„Esmeralda.", sie lief aufgelöst neben ihm her und hielt eine seiner Wangen.

„Hab keine Angst, es wird alles wieder gut." Während sie ihm Mut zusprach, wurde um ihn herum alles dunkel und er verlor sich in einem Strudel aus Geschehnissen, die ihn heimsuchten.


	13. Bitte wach auf

Kapitel 13 - Bitte, wach auf

Esmeralda wich nicht von seiner Seite. Fünf Tage schon hatte sie weder geschlafen, noch gegessen und darauf gewartet, dass er endlich wieder aufwachte. Seine Wunden bluteten nicht mehr, die Verbände wurden nur noch alle paar Stunden gewechselt und ab und zu regte er sich für einen kurzen Augenblick. Sie ignorierte die Bitten der Bediensteten, sie solle sich doch ausruhen. Keiner konnte sie davon abbringen neben ihm zu sein, zu hören wie er immer noch schwer atmete, zitterte und leise Dinge vor sich hin murmelte. Sie hörte seinen leisen Hilferufen zu. Er rief nach Vergebung, Erlösung, dem Tod und ihr. Hatte er ihren Namen ausgesprochen beruhigte sich sein Körper wieder.

Am sechsten Tag legte sie sich neben ihn und streichelte mit ihrer Hand über seine Brust.

„Bitte, wach auf und komm zu mir zurück.", sie fing leise an zu weinen und vergrub ihr Gesicht im Stoff der Decke. Sie hatte Angst. Schreckliche Angst, er würde nie mehr aufwachen oder sogar sterben. Sie weinte sich aus Erschöpfung in den Schlaf.

Als sie wieder aufwachte, sie hatte lediglich zwei Stunden geschlafen, lag er regungslos da. Er atmete flach und schwitzte fürchterlich. Seine Muskeln waren schlaff und seine Haut sehr bleich. Sie hob ihren Oberkörper und sah, wie er plötzlich anfing zu verkrampfen. Sie stieg aus dem Bett. So etwas ist bis jetzt noch nicht passiert. Sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte und rannte zur Tür, stieß sie auf, schrie nach Hilfe. Hinter ihr krampfte Frollo immer mehr zusammen, drückte seinen Rücken durch, schrie und packte das Laken unter ihm so fest, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Sein Oberkörper richtete sich abrupt auf und er ließ seine Flügel erscheinen. Der einst verdrehte Flügel hatte ebenfalls eine Bandage bekommen. Er spreizte sie so schnell und stark, dass er der Steinmauer neben dem Bett Risse zufügte. Er riss, schnell und flach Atmend, die Augen auf und ohne einen bestimmten Punkt zu fokussieren befreite er sich von der Decke und stürmte aus dem Zimmer.

Esmeralda konnte ihn nicht aufhalten, er war zu stark. Frollo brüllte immer noch, als ob ihm jemand ein Schwert in die Innereien jagen würde. Jegliche Angestellten waren angerannt gekommen und versuchten ihn irgendwie aufzuhalten. Sie schafften es nicht. Wie in wuterfüllter Trance stieß er einen nach dem anderen zur Seite. Selbst den Bulligsten unter ihnen, einen ehemaligen Schmied, schleuderte er weg.

„VERSCHWINDET! KEHRT IN DIE HÖLLE ZURÜCK, AUS DER IHR GEKROCHEN SEID!", er stürmte den Gang entlang, an dessen Ende es in den Eingangsbereich des Hauses ging. Taumelnd rennend wollte er die Treppe nach unten nehmen, rutschte aus und fiel sie hinunter. Unten angekommen blieb er auf dem Bauch liegen, seine Flügel lagen weit gespreizt auf dem Boden. Er stöhnte leise, regte sich aber nicht mehr. Esmeralda stürmte zu ihm. Sie ging in die Hocke und zögerte ihn anzufassen. Und gerade als sie ihm die Hand vorsichtig auf den bandagierten Rücken legte, fing der Boden an zu glühen.

„Nimm deine Hände von mir, Dämon!", knurrte er, stand taumelnd auf und ließ einen Kreis aus blutroten Flammen um sie beide entstehen. Es wurde immer heißer und Esmeralda bekam Angst. Frollo fing an zu schweben, spreizte seine Flügel, ohne mit ihnen zu schlagen und hob seine Arme seitlich auf Schulterhöhe. Seine Augen glühten tief Rot und seine Stimme wurde dunkler als sonst.

„Du sollst bestraft werden.", er sah an die Decke. Die Hitze wurde unerträglich. Esmeralda rappelte sich auf, hörte die Stimmen der Bediensteten, die versuchten ihnen zu Helfen und lief Schritt für Schritt ihrem Geliebten entgegen. Die Flammen schlugen ihr entgegen und verbrannten sie dort, wo sie sie berührten. Sie gab keinen Ton von sich, bis sie genau vor ihm stand. Sie packte ihn so weit oben wie es ging und rief weinend seinen Namen.

„Claude Frollo! Was hast du nur so schreckliches erlebt? Hör auf, hörst du? Claude! ICH BITTE DICH, hör auf.", sie blickte zu ihm und er starrte sie an. Seine Augen waren immer noch leuchtend rot und er grollte:

„Schwächlicher Dämon, flehst mich an!" Der Feuerkreis wurde enger.

„Bitte! Ich liebe dich!", sie schrie so laut wie sie konnte. Für einige Momente geschah nichts, dann wurden die Flammen kleiner und er sackte langsam auf seine Knie.

Die Flammen verschwanden gänzlich,während er sie ansah.

„Esmeralda…", hauchte er schwach, während sie sich auf seine Höhe begab. „…was ist geschehen?" Sie nahm seinen Kopf zwischen ihre Hände und umarmte ihn vorsichtig.

„… Du bist wieder bei mir. Das ist geschehen.", sie lockerte den Griff und er sah sich um. Der Boden war verkohlt und glühte teilweise noch, die Decke war schwarz und die Bediensteten um sie herum starrten sie schwitzend und zerzaust an. Er sah wieder zu ihr.

„Das…"

„…Sag nichts.", sie umarmte ihn erneut und küsste seinen Kopf. Er legte seine Arme um sie und ließ seine Flügel auf den Boden sacken.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, waren die Bediensteten nicht mehr da. Sie waren ganz alleine und sahen sich tief in die Augen. Ohne auch nur ein Wort zu verlieren nahm Esmeralda Frollo an der Hand und führte ihn ins Schlafzimmer. Sie legten sich hin und schliefen nach kurzem reden, kuscheln und Liebkosungen ein. Sie waren beide wahnsinnig Erschöpft.


	14. Unsterblichkeit

Kapitel 14 - Unsterblichkeit

Eine Woche später waren Frollos Verletzungen komplett verheilt. Die letzte Bandagen, die entfernt werden mussten, waren die an seiner Brust, so wie die an seinem Flügel. Er lief gerade durch den Stall, da er Snowball gefüttert hatte, als Esmeralda durch die Tür trat. Sie hielt einen Eimer in der Hand. Darin lagen verschiedenste Gemüsesorten. So wie es aussah wollte auch sie Snowball füttern. Er sah sie zuerst und ging in Deckung. Sie summte ein ihm unbekanntes Lied vor sich hin und lief zu dem schwarzen Ross.

„Guten Morgen, Snowball.", sie streichelte ihm die Schnauze, während sie ihm eine Karotte hinhielt. Sie seufzte. „Ja, so ist es gut. Sieh mal, was ich noch für dich habe." Sie hob ihm ein Stück Zucker hin. „Aber verrate es niemandem." Sie legte ihre Stirn an seine, nachdem er den Kopf nach unten bewegt hatte um das Stück Zucker aufzulecken. Gerade wollte Frollo aus seinem Versteck gehen und sie von hinten überraschend umarmen, als sie wieder anfing zu reden.

„Du hast es gut. Du bekommst so viel Aufmerksamkeit von ihm, nicht wahr?", sie fuhr ihm übers Fell. „Jeden Tag bürstet er dich und pflegt deine Hufe." Sie hob ihm ein weiteres Stück Gemüse hin, dass er genüsslich kauend verschlang. „Weißt du, irgendwie beneide ich dich." Sie.. beneidete ein Pferd? Was ging da vor sich. Er spannte sich an um ja kein Geräusch zu verursachen. Er wollte wissen was mit ihr los war.

„Eine Woche war er fort. Und als er zurück kam stand er kurz vorm Tod. Dabei hat er mir doch versprochen auf sich aufzupassen. Die Tage nach seiner Heimkehr waren die Schlimmsten, die ich je erlebt habe. Er muss furchtbares gesehen haben." So wie es aussah redete sie sich ihre Probleme bei Snowball von der Seele. Aber wieso kam sie nicht zu ihm? Er kroch aus seinem Versteck und stellte sich dich hinter sie, wodurch er einen Schatten auf sie warf. Sie drehte sich um.

„Hier, sieh mal.", sie kramte ein Stück Blumenkohl aus dem Eimer hervor. „Die mag er besonders gern." Er nahm ihr das Gemüse aus der Hand und hob es hoch. Er betrachtete es ganz genau, während er überlegte wie er anfangen sollte.

„Esmeralda…"

„Ja?"

„Es tut mir leid, dass du dir so viele Sorgen machen musstest. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen welche Ängste du ausstanden hast in den vergangen… Tagen." Sie lächelte ein wenig.

„Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen.", sie fasste ihm an die Brust und fuhr seinen Verband ab. „Es müsste jetzt verheilt sein. Soll ich nachsehen?" Sie wich ihm aus, aber es störte ihn nicht. Das Wichtigste hatte er bereits gehört. Er trug kein Oberteil, so konnten ihre Finger den Verband vorsichtig an einer Stelle lösen. Sie betrachtete die Stelle und löste immer mehr Verband von seinem Körper. Er fasste sie zärtlich an der Hüfte und schob sie vor sich her. Ihr schien es nicht aufzufallen, oder sie ignorierte es, denn sie zupfte immer noch an ihm rum. Er lenkte sie aus Snowballs Box, hin zu einem großen Haufen aus Stroh. Kurz davor blieb er stehen und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Sie sah auf, nachdem sie kurz darauf auch den letzten Rest Verband von seinem Körper gelöst hatte. Sie sah ihn so unschuldig an. Was hatte er nur getan um sich so eine Frau zu verdienen? Er wusste es nicht.

Er ließ seine Hände an ihrem Körper nach oben gleiten und umfasste ihren Kopf, während er sie zärtlich in einen Kuss verwickelte. Er ließ langsam seine Zunge in ihren Mund gleiten und suchte die Verbindung mit ihrer. Er ließ ihren Kopf nicht los. Umspielt, fing ihr Atem an heißer zu werden. Er ließ seine Zunge langsam von einer Seite zur anderen wandern. Ihre Hände bewegten sich von seiner Brust hinunter zu seiner Hüfte und spielten mit dem Strick, der die Hose oben hielt. Er spürte, wie sie versuchte seine Zunge abzuschlecken. Er zog sich ein wenig zurück und sie umspielten sich gegenseitig. Sie ließ langsam eine Hand in seine Beinkleidung gleiten und streichelte die Umgebung. Auch sein Atem wurde immer heißer. Er zog sich aus ihrem Mund zurück und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr.

„Was machst du da?" Auch sie flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr.

„Wonach fühlt es sich denn an?" So hatte er es sich nicht erhofft. Er wollte doch die Initiative ergreifen und sie sich nehmen. Er packte sie sanft an den Handgelenken, während er ihr ins Ohr atmete. Er führte ihre Hände an seine Hüfte und drückte sie mit dem Körper noch einen Schritt nach hinten, legte einen Arm um sie und sank mit ihr aufs Stroh. Er küsste sie wieder und ließ seinen Körper auf und abgleiten, geführt von seiner Hüfte. Er wollte es langsam angehen lassen. Sie sollte sehen, zu was er fähig war.

„Hattest du Angst um mich?", fragte er leise. Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen.

„Schreckliche Angst."

„Hast du geweint?" Er übersäte sie mit zarten Küssen an ihrem Hals und ihren Schultern.

„So viel es ging." Sie nahm eine seiner Locken in den Mund und spielte mit ihrer Zunge daran herum.

„Wirst du bei mir bleiben?", bei diesen Worten öffnete er ihre Bluse und streifte sie langsam von ihr.

„Auf ewig." Er nahm ihre Brüste in seine großen Hände und massierte sie zärtlich.

„Auf ewig?" Seine Hände wanderten nach unten und zogen ihr den Rock aus.

„Auf ewig!" Er ließ die Ausbeulung an seiner Hose sanft auf sie nieder gehen und machte kleine kreisende Bewegungen. Seine Flügel spreizten sich weit, hier hatte er genügend Platz dafür. Er war so erregt und wollte sie für sich ganz alleine haben. Keiner sollte sie stören. Er schloss die Stalltür und Fenster des Stalles, so wie er daran dachte. Die Finger nicht von ihrem perfekten Körper nehmend atmete er zunehmend schwerer. Er wollte sie so sehr, aber irgend etwas hielt ihn zurück. Er küsste sie ein letztes mal, öffnete dann seine Augen und setzte sich neben sie.

„Es tut mir leid, ich … ich kann nicht.", er sah beschämt zur Seite und schloss die Augen. Sie sah, wie er sein linkes Bein angewinkelt hatte und seinen linken Arm auf diesem abstützte. Sein Herz brannte und seine Gedanken rasten. Er war so erregt, schaffte es aber nicht diese vielen dunklen Bilder aus seinem Schädel zu bekommen, die ihn davon abhielten das mit ihr zu machen, was er doch so sehr wollte. Was war nur los?

„Claude…", sie sah ihn an. „… komm wieder her." Sie streckte die Arme nach ihm aus. Er blickte aus den Augenwinkeln zu ihr, stieß einen, sich überschlagenden, freudigen Ton aus und kroch langsam wieder auf sie zu. Er zögerte.

„Was hast du nur gesehen, dass dich so handeln lässt?", sie streichelte seine Wange und sah ihn mitleidig an.

„Sieh mich bitte nicht so an.", er nahm ihre Hand und lenkte sie zu einer Seite, während er in die Andere sah. „Das halte ich nicht aus." Er stemmte sich erneut nach oben und kniete nun so, dass ihre Hüften aufeinander lagen. Er biss sich so stark auf seine Unterlippe, dass sie anfing zu bluten.

„Claude… sag mir endlich was du hast.", sie erhob ihren Oberkörper und hielt sich an ihm fest. „Du bist nicht mehr du selbst, seit du…. weg warst." Er schaffte es nicht sie anzusehen und seufzte so schwer wie nie.

„Claude…" Sie wollte es also unbedingt wissen. Er sah sie tief traurig an.

„Du bist sterblich, ich nicht. Ich werde dich eines Tages verlieren… dich in meinen Armen halten und sterben sehen…", seine Augen wurden feucht.

„Oh nein, nein, nicht doch.", sie strich ihm tröstend über die Stirn und verhinderte so, dass er noch tiefer in Trauer versank. „Es stimmt, ich werde sterben. Eines Tages. Aber jetzt bin ich hier, hier bei dir. In deinen Armen. Kannst du das nicht sehen?" Sie verharrten für einen Augenblick, in denen all seine dunklen Gedanken durch ihre Herrlichkeit ersetzt wurden. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Noch nie hatte er sie so sehr geliebt, wie in diesem einen Augenblick. Er küsste sie lange und versank immer mehr in dem Strom aufbrausender Gefühle, die sein Innerstes überfluteten. Er lehnte sich wieder mit ihr ins Stroh.

„Esmeralda… … die Revanchierung…"

„Sag es mir.", er traute sich kaum die folgenden Worte auszusprechen.

„…Schenke mir ein Kind.", sie sagte nichts, sondern lächelte nur lieblich. Sie half ihm seine Hose abzustreifen und langsam in sie einzudringen. Sie küssten sich innig wie nie. Wie herrlich warm sie war. So weich und feucht. Diese perfekte Frau stimmte zu, ihm ein Kind zu schenken.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr, meine Rose." Seine Bewegungen waren langsam und intensiv. Er drang nicht ganz in sie ein, sondern wollte sich langsam wieder an sie herantasten. Seine rechte Hand wanderte, wie von allein, an ihren Schenkel und zog ihn an, so dass sie ihn stark anwinkelte. Er streichelte über ihren Knöcheln, ihren Oberschenkel, ihre Hüfte, hin zu ihrer Brust und liebkoste sie. Sie zog ihn zu sich heran und gab ihm einen lang anhaltenden Kuss. Während diesem presste sie ihm ihre Hüfte entgegen, wodurch er gezwungen war tiefer in sie hinein zu gleiten. Er schmeckte sein Blut an der Lippe und wollte deswegen den Kuss lösen. Sie aber ließ ihn nicht gewähren und schleckte ihm über seine Unterlippe, da sie genau wusste, warum er nach hinten ging. Als sie ihre Zunge wieder in den Mund nehmen wollte, drang er mit ihr zusammen ein. Ihr Speichel ließ ihn ohne Mühe machen was er wollte. Schwer atmend umspielte er ihren Muskel, rieb ihn und versuchte ihn zu umschlingen. Während dies geschah stieß er langsam kräftiger zu und drang ohne Mühe tiefer in sie ein. Sie war so willig, dass er keinerlei Probleme gehabt hätte sofort mit voller Länge einzudringen. Er löste den Kuss und wanderte zu ihren Schultern. Die Hände glitten begierig über ihren Körper, die Hüfte bewegte er gerade so schnell, dass er sie immer weiter in Wallung bringen konnte. Er spürte wie sehr sie nach weiterem Vordringen verlangte. Sie presste ihren Unterleib mehr und mehr gegen ihn. Er schleckte ihren Hals von unten nach oben, roch an ihren Haaren und legte seine Lippen an ihr Ohr. Schwer atmend sagte er:

„Du schenkst mir ein kleines Du… das macht mich wahnsinnig glücklich." Sie lächelte ihn süß an. Er drang nun voll in sie ein und wurde schneller. Er war so überwältigt von seiner Liebe zu ihr, dass um sie herum herrliche Eiskristalle entstanden. Sie schmückten die Wände, die Decke und den Boden. Die Beiden, so stark aufeinander fixiert, merkten es nicht. Die Luft füllte sich mit glänzenden Partikeln, während sie stöhnend immer wieder aufs neue ineinander stießen.

Er wurde immer schneller, darauf bedacht sie nicht zu verletzen. Er strotze vor Energie und wollte ihr nicht weh tun, indem er zu kräftig zustieß. Als er es nicht mehr aushielt vorsichtig zu sein, klappte er seine Flügel ein und nahm sie als Mensch, nicht mehr als Engel. Sie war feucht wie nie, was ihn sofort vollkommen vorstießen lies. Sie stöhnten laut auf. Er fühlte seinen Höhepunkt kommen, als sie kreisende Bewegungen machte. Ihr Körper zitterte bei jedem Vorstoß, sie atmete schwer und bekam einen Orgasmus, als er ihre Brustwarze küsste. Ihre starken Kontraktionen trieben ihn weiter voran. So tief er konnte, immer und immer wieder, drang er in sie ein. Er wollte zusammen mit ihr kommen. Er packte ihre Schenkel und bewegte sie dazu, diese um ihn zu schlingen, danach stütze er sich neben ihrem Kopf im Stroh. Sie stöhnte und atmete schwer, als sie einen weiteren Orgasmus bekam. Sie presste ihn so stark an sich, während sie laut seinen Namen rief, dass er in ungewohnte Tiefen eindrang. In diesem Moment kam auch er und ergoss seine ganze Leidenschaft in mehreren Wellen in sie. Er stieß weiter, wollte diesen Moment nicht verlieren, stöhnte und schwitzte. Während er seine zusätzlichen Vorstöße wagte, kam sie erneut. Sie musste unglaublich scharf sein. Sie nannte ihn immer und immer wieder beim Namen und hörte erst auf, als er langsamer wurde und ihr Orgasmus abflaute. Vorsichtig und nicht zu schnell wollte er sich zurückziehen, da packte sie seinen Kopf.

„Bleib." Er küsste sie ein letztes mal, legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter und sank, immer noch in ihr befindlich, auf sie.

Er spürte ihren Atmen, der erst noch schnell und schwer war, dann langsamer und flacher wurde. Ihr Brustkorb ging auf und ab, was ihn ein wenig in Trance versetzte. Auch wenn er vor wenigen Minuten noch vor Energie strotzte, wurde er langsam müde. Der liebliche Duft ihrer Kandishaut, das regelmäßige auf und ab, die friedliche Stille und das Wissen darüber, dass sie sein Kind austragen würde, ließen keinen Platz mehr für böse Gedanken. Er schwelgte in einer Wolke aus Fantasien darüber, wie perfekt sein Leben werden sollte. Sie streichelte seinen Kopf.

Nach einer Weile ließ er von ihr ab und rollte sich von ihr runter. Sie war selbst eingeschlafen und schien zu träumen, denn sie lächelte im Schlaf. Er konnte jetzt nicht gehen, also blieb er liegen, kuschelte sich an sie heran und wärmte sie mit seiner Nähe. Es war helllichter Tag und die Sonnenstrahlen drangen durch ein Fenster, genau auf die Stelle, an der sie lagen. Da bemerkte er, was er mit der Umgebung angestellt hatte. Er sah das glitzern der Luft und die verspielten Formen der Eiskristalle an den Oberflächen des Stalls. Er hörte Snowball schnaufen. Das Pferd hatte er komplett vergessen. Um völlig ungestört zu sein, führte er es, mit Hilfe seiner Zügel, durch eine schlichte Handbewegung nach draußen und schloss das Tor sofort wieder hinter ihm. In Gedanken führte er es auf die Weide und konzentrierte sich danach wieder auf die zukünftige Mutter seines Kindes. Er sollte tatsächlich Vater werden. Mit diesem letzten Gedanken strich er ein weiteres mal durch ihr so perfekt schwarzes Haar und schlief dann neben ihr ein.


	15. Eine alte Bekannte

Kapitel 15 - Eine alte Bekannte

Zwei Monate waren vergangen, seit Frollo und Esmeralda beschlossen hatten ein gemeinsames Kind zu zeugen. Zwei Monate des Friedens und der Ruhe. Es gab keine Zwischenfälle, keine Kämpfe und auch seine Alpträume wurden langsam weniger. Es gab sogar wieder Nächte, in denen er durchschlafen konnte. Nur eines machte ihm Sorgen. Esmeralda schien nicht schwanger zu werden. Sie versuchten es nach der Scheune weitere Male, aber nichts. Woran konnte das nur liegen. Normalerweise zeigten sich doch Anzeichen von Übelkeit oder Stimmungsschwanken, wenn eine Frau schwanger war, aber sie lebte ihr Leben ganz normal. Zumindest dachte er immer, dass da etwas passieren müsste, obwohl er zugeben musste, dass er über den weiblichen Körper und seine Eigenheiten erschreckend wenig wusste. Er beschloss, dass er das im laufe der Zeit ändern würde. Seine Laune wurde zunehmend schlechter, mit jedem Tag der verging, ohne von ihr die erlösenden Worte zu hören. Sie selbst schien vollkommen unbekümmert zu sein. Sie wirkte sogar so, als ob es ihr nichts ausmachte, dass es nicht passierte. Wollte sie am Schluss gar kein Kind und hatte ihn angelogen? Bei solchen Gedanken verfinsterte sich seine Laune noch mehr als sonst. Oder sollte er vielleicht einen Arzt aufsuchen? Dieser würde ihm wahrscheinlich auch nur das sagen, was er sowieso schon wusste. Keine genaue Feststellung der Ursache, sie sollen es einfach weiter versuchen. Das taten sie ja. Nicht nur aus dem Wunsch heraus sich Fortzupflanzen, sondern auch aus Hingabe. Zumindest von seiner Seite. Er seufzte, während er Snowball Richtung Zuhause lenkte. Als er ihn gerade in den Stall bringen wollte, fiel ihm der selbe alte Karren auf, wie er ihn schon vor einiger Zeit gesehen hatte. Die alte Zigeunerin besuchte wieder einmal seine Frau. Sie waren zwar nicht Verheiratet, er mochte es aber, sie so zu nennen. Es gab ihm ein Gefühl von Stolz. Hoffentlich schenkte sie ihr nicht wieder irgendeinen unnötigen Plunder.

Er ging ins Haus und fragte eine der Bediensteten, wo er Esmeralda finden könne.

„Sie ist an der Lichtung.", damit meinte sie das Häuschen im Wald, in dem sie ursprünglich gelebt hatte. Also gut. Er holte Snowball wieder aus seiner Box und ritt zu seinem Zielort.

Er hörte Frauenstimmen, als er in die Nähe der Lichtung kam.

„…. schon erzählt?"

„Nein, noch nicht.", er stoppte das Pferd. Das klang unheimlich interessant.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass er dem zustimmen wird. Warum sollte er auch?"

„Kindchen, das ist notwendig, wenn es geschehen soll. Er ist ein Dämon, hörst du? Und du sollst seine Brut austragen?" Dämon? Brut? Sie redeten doch nicht etwa über ihn.

„Hör auf das zu sagen. Er ist kein Dämon. Und ich will auch nicht seine Brut austragen, sondern ihm ein Kind schenken. Du verstehst es nicht. Wieso sollte ich überhaupt auf dich hören? Du bist eine verrückte alte Frau.", es wurde ihm langsam zu bunt. Er wollte wissen was da vor sich ging und ritt, so tuend, als ob er nichts gehört hatte, auf die Lichtung. Snowball blieb neben den Frauen stehen. Er sagte nichts, sondern stieß nur ein lautes „Hmpf" aus.

„Guten Tag, der Herr."

„Ah Claude, gut dass du kommst. Meine Freundin kennst du ja bereits, aber sie wollte gerade gehen.", sie schob die Frau geradewegs auf einen alten, klapprigen Ochsen zu. Sie beobachteten die alte Frau, wie sie aus ihrer Sichtweite verschwand, dann wandte er sich Esmeralda zu.

„Was wollte sie diesmal?"

„Sie wollte mir nur sagen, wie ich schwanger werden könnte."

„…", er half ihr vom Pferd aus nach oben, damit sie sich vor ihn setzen konnte.

„Sie meinte, dadurch dass du diese übernatürlichen Kräfte hast, wärest du nicht mehr in der Lage Kinder zu zeugen. Dämonen bekommen auch keine Kinder."

„Dennoch vermehren sie sich wie die Pest."

„Bitte…"

„Entschuldige… Ich bin kein Dämon. Das hast du ihr doch hoffentlich gesagt, oder?"  
„Natürlich. Sie hat es mir nicht geglaubt und sie behauptete, dass du erst sterben musst, damit ich schwanger werden kann."

„Wie soll das gehen?"

„Das hat sie nicht gesagt."

„Verrückte alte Frau.", sie redeten noch weiter über die Alte, während sie ein wenig in der Gegend herum ritten. Er führte Snowball am Waldrand entlang. Sie hatten kein bestimmtes Ziel.

„Weißt du… selbst wenn du nicht schwanger werden solltest, so ist mein Leben doch perfekt. Ich habe schließlich dich an meiner Seite.", er küsste ihre Schultern. Sie griff nach seiner rechten Hand und spielte mit seinen Ringen. Sie schwieg und schien ein wenig deprimiert zu sein.

„Es wäre trotzdem sehr schön, wenn wir es irgendwann schaffen würden."

„Natürlich.", er ließ sie weiter mit seinen Ringen spielen, während er ihren Bauch umschloss. Snowball benötigte niemandem, der ihn führte. Er war ein gutes Ross und so griff Frollo mit der anderen Hand an Esmeraldas linke Brust.

„Was hast du vor?", er sagte nichts, sondern fühlte. Sowohl ihr Bauch, als auch ihre Brust kamen ihm größer als gewöhnlich vor.

„Hast du zugenommen?"

„Nicht das ich wüsste, wieso?", er legte eine ihrer Hände auf ihren Bauch und wies sie an genau zu fühlen.

„Spürst du es?", er führte ihre Finger. „Da. Du bist ein wenig runder geworden. Auch deine Oberweite hat sich vergrößert." Ohne dass sie es sehen konnte, merkte sie, wie er anfing zu lächeln. Wieso hatten sie es erst jetzt bemerkt? So viele Sorgen waren umsonst gewesen.

Wieder Zuhause wies Frollo einen der Bediensteten an in die Stadt zu reiten und einen Arzt zu holen. Er und Esmeralda saßen sich in das Gemeinschaftszimmer, in dem sie ihren Besuch empfingen und redeten, bis der Arzt eintraf. Er untersuchte sie sehr gründlich, denn es war der beste Arzt ganz Paris. Nach langem hin und her verkündete er seine Botschaft.

„Ich darf Sie beglückwünschen. Sie werden bald Mutter. Darf ich fragen, ob Sie wissen, wann das passiert ist?", er senkte die Stimme, damit nur sie ihn hören konnte. „.. Ist der Vater vielleicht zugegen?" Sie lachte leise und drehte den Arzt in Frollos Richtung, der gerade erst wieder den Raum betrat, da er nach draußen geschickt wurde, während er sie untersuchte.

„Der Werte Herr Richter also. Das überrascht selbst mich. Das das in Ihrem Alter überhaupt noch möglich ist." Frollo sah verwirrt auf. Esmeralda grinste und lief auf ihn zu.

„Du wirst bald Daddy." Er konnte es nicht fassen. Sie hatten es geschafft? Er sah zum Doktor, der ihm freundlich zuwinkte. Er umarmte Esmeralda und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Ähem…", der Arzt räusperte sich und drehte sich aus Diskretion weg. Als die Beiden fertig waren, wand er sich wieder der werdenden Mutter zu.

„Um auf meine ursprüngliche Frage zurück zu kommen. Wissen Sie, wann es passiert ist?"

„Das kann ich Ihnen leider nicht genau beantworten. Tut mir leid.", sie machte eine entschuldigende Geste.

„Dann würde ich Sie bitten mich ungefähr alle vier Wochen aufzusuchen. So können wir gewährleisten, dass es dem Kind gut geht." Er packte seine Geräte wieder in seine braune Ledertasche und verließ so leise es ging den Raum, denn Frollo und Esmeralda fingen wieder an sich zu küssen. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich, damit die Zwei ungestört sein konnten.

„Siehst du, deine Zigeunerfreundin hatte Unrecht."

„Das hatte sie wohl."

„Sie sollte dafür bestraft werden so einen Unsinn an dich herangetragen zu haben."

„Lass die arme Frau in Frieden. Sie weiß es eben nicht besser."

„Trotzdem möchte ich, dass sie sich von dir fern hält. Ich werde die Wachen anweisen, sie gefangen zu nehmen, wenn sie dir zu nahe kommen sollte.", sie löste sich aus seinem Griff.

„Du übertreibst mal wieder."

„Ich möchte dich nur beschützen.", er fasste an ihren Bauch. „Dich und unser Kind." Sie zog ihn zu sich heran und sie glitten in eine Welt purer Leidenschaft.


	16. Das Fest der Narren

Kapitel 16 - Das Fest der Narren

Wie der Doktor es verlangt hatte, besuchten die werdenden Eltern ihn alle vier Wochen. Esmeraldas Bauch wuchs prächtig und es schien keinerlei Komplikationen zu geben, auch wenn einige typische Merkmale einer Schwangerschaft gefehlt hatten. Eines Tages, als sie wieder einmal in Richtung Stadt unterwegs waren, fiel Frollo etwas ungewöhnliches auf. Die Straßen waren irgendwie so leer. Kaum ein Mensch war unterwegs, dabei war es mitten am Tag. Wo konnten sie nur alle sein? Er wollte der Sache auf den Grund gehen, hatte aber große Bedenken Esmeralda in ihrem Zustand alleine zu lassen. Sie war hoch schwanger und jeden Tag konnte es so weit sein. Er fragte, auch wenn es ihm stark gegen den Strich ging, einen vorbeilaufenden Händer, wo die ganzen Menschen denn seien.

„Das Fest der Narren, mein Herr. Es fängt heute an." Das hatte er vollkommen vergessen. Es war wieder einmal so weit. Die Zigeuner überfluteten die Straßen und überschwemmten die Wege mit ihrem Müll. Das gefiel ihm gar nicht. Er konnte sich jetzt nicht um dieses Gesindel kümmern. Nicht jetzt.

„Hast du das gehört? Das Fest der Narren. Oh, Claude, bitte lass uns dort hingehen.", Esmeralda sah ihn bittend an. Wie konnte er ihr einen Gefallen ausschlagen?

„Ich muss eh zugegen sein, wenn diese Festivität von statten geht und da wir schon in der Stadt sind." Sie bedankte sich bei ihm mit einem lieblichen Kuss. „Aber erst müssen wir zum Doktor. Vergiss nicht, warum wir hier sind." Er streichelte die restliche Fahrt über ihren Bauch.

Beim Doktor angekommen, half er ihr aus der Kutsche. Sie betraten das Gebäude und warteten darauf, dass der Arzt Zeit für sie aufbringen konnte. Nach kurzem warten empfing er sie. Er hatte bereits alles vorbereitet und da Esmeralda schon so fortgeschritten war, hatte er eine Hebamme dazu kommen lassen. Sie unterhielten sich über das bevorstehende Ereignis, während die Frau ihren Bauch genauer untersuchte.

„Er ist ungewöhnlich dick."

„Ist das ein schlechtes Zeichen?", wollte Frollo wissen.

„Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Es kommt selten vor, aber ich denke, ich kenne den Grund.", sie hörte den Bauch ab. Kurz darauf nickte sie und gab preis, was sie sich dachte.

„So wie es aussieht, tragt Ihr zwei Kinder in sich."

„Zwei Kinder?", wiederholten Frollo und Esmeralda gleichzeitig. Sie sahen sich gegenseitig an. Frollo sah begeistert aus, während Esmeralda eher ins Gegenteilige über schwappte.

„Was hast du?", fragte er sie, nachdem er realisiert hatte, dass sie im Moment großen Befürchtungen entgegenstand.

„Zwei Kinder zur Welt bringen ist gefährlich. Nur wenige überleben so etwas.", er griff nach ihrer Hand und legte seine Stirn auf ihre.

„Wir werden dass schaffen."

„Du hast leicht reden. Du musst ja keine zwei Leiber gleichzeitig aus dir herauspressen." Die Hebamme schaltete sich wieder ein.

„Keine Angst, meine Liebe. Mittlerweile überleben fast alle Mütter so eine Geburt." Frollo war ein wenig beleidigt, dass Esmeralda ihn nicht als elementaren Bestandteil bei dem kommenden Ereignis ansah. Er sagte weiter nichts, da ihm klar war, dass das Risiko tatsächlich auf ihrer Seite lag. Er wollte sie so gut es geht unterstützen.

Nachdem die Vier alles durchgesprochen hatten, jede noch so kleine Frage gefragt und beantwortet hatten, verließen Frollo und Esmeralda die Praxis und liefen Richtung großer Platz. Dort sollten die Festivitäten statt finden. Sie schien sich allerdings nicht mehr so darauf zu freuen wie Anfangs. Das machte ihm Sorgen.

„Kann ich dir irgendwie die Angst nehmen?", sie antwortete nicht. „Meine Rose?", sie schreckte kurz auf.

„Entschuldige bitte. Ich war in Gedanken versunken."

„Geht es dir gut?", sie nickte.

„Ja. Es ist alles in Ordnung, mach dir keine Sorgen.", sie lächelte wie eh und je, was seine Bedenken beinahe in Rauch auflösten.

Sie hörten die Massen, die auf dem Platz standen, als sie sich ihm näherten. Es war eine große Loge für den Richter errichtet worden und er half ihr, sich hinzusetzen. Die Menge beobachtete die Beiden. Die Menschen hatten die vergangenen Geschehnisse noch gut in Erinnerung, aber keiner Wagte es, etwas zu sagen. Sie hatten zu sehr Angst davor, ebenfalls von Frollo gerichtet zu werden. Das Fest begann und die Menschen konzentrierten sich nun nicht mehr auf das merkwürdige Paar, sondern auf die vielen Gaukler, Feuerspucker und Akrobaten.

Einige Stunden später war das große Schauspiel vorbei und die Nacht brach an. Esmeralda und Frollo fuhren wieder nach Hause.


	17. Geburt

Kapitel 17 - Geburt

Zwei Tage später, Frollo hatte sich frei genommen, um den Zigeunern aus dem Weg zu gehen, war es so weit. Esmeralda lag in den Wehen und die Bediensteten, so wie mehrere Hebammen und Doktoren waren in heller Aufruhr. Frollo scheuchte sie von einem Eck ins Andere. Vor sich hin grummelnd rannte er durchs ganze Haus, unfähig wirklich etwas zu tun, da Esmeralda ihn aus dem Zimmer geschmissen hatte. Er wollte zwar unbedingt bei der Geburt dabei sein, hatte aber zu viel Respekt vor dem Wutanfall, den sie beinahe bekommen hätte, als er sich erst weigerte zu gehen. Er hörte sie laut schreien. Er war hilflos, wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. Er wollte bei ihr sein. Sie halten, ihr Mut zusprechen. Er wollte genau sehen, wie sie seine Kinder gebar.

Nervös lief er vor dem Zimmer auf und ab, spielte mit seinen Ringen und rannte jedes mal zur Tür, wenn sie wieder laut anfing zu schreien. Mehrere Stunden schon kamen und gingen die Frauen. Trugen frisches Wasser und Tücher in das Zimmer. Was ging da nur vor sich? Er wollte es sehen, dabei sein. Wie ein Teenager, der zum ersten mal zufällig eine nackte Frau durch den Spalt einer Tür erblickt hatte, versuchte er einen Blick zu erhaschen, doch jedes mal stellte sich jemand anderes in sein Blickfeld. Er gab nicht auf und so verging Stunde um Stunde. Die Nacht ging und der Tag kam. Gegen zehn Uhr morgens öffnete sich die Tür und er wurde hereingebeten. Er lief schnurstracks ans Bett in dem Esmeralda lag. Sie war fürchterlich verschwitzt, aber sie lebte. Die Hebammen hatten bereits aufgeräumt und er sah sich um.

„Wo sind sie?", fragte Esmeralda. „Wo sind meine Kinder?", zwei Hebammen liefen mit je einem kleinen Bündel in den Armen auf sie zu. Sie hatten die Kinder bereits gewaschen. Keines der Beiden hatte bis jetzt geschrieen oder sonst irgendwie ein Laut von sich gegeben.

Frollo und Esmeralda nahmen jeweils eins ihrer Kinder in den Arm.

Ihre Augen waren geschlossen. Esmeralda sah das kleine Bündel in ihren Armen liebevoll an und beobachtete es, wie es mit den kleinen Händchen versuchte an dem Tuch zu ziehen, dass um es herum gewickelt war.

„Wisst Ihr schon, wie Ihr die zwei nennen wollt?", fragte eine der Bediensteten den glücklichen Vater. Sie flüsterte ihm ins Ohr. „Es sind übrigens zwei Jungen. Identische Kinder.", eine Hebamme schubste sie beiseite.

„Geh aus dem Weg, du dummes Ding und lass deine Meister in Ruhe.", sie scheuchte jeden aus dem Raum. Frollo setzte sich zu Esmeralda und küsste sie.

„Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Wir sind Eltern.", sagte sie aufgelöst. „Zwei Söhne… Wie wollen wir sie nennen?" Frollo überlegte kurz.

„Wie wäre es mit Mathis? Er sieht recht intelligent aus.", er stupste dem kleinen Mathis an die Nase, der daraufhin anfing zu quietschen. Sie lachten beide, bei den Tönen, die er von sich gab. „Er scheint damit einverstanden zu sein.", sie lachte und er beugte sich zu Esmeralda und sah seinem anderen Sohn ins Gesicht. „Wie wäre es mit … Gabriel?"

„Die Namen passen sehr gut.", Esmeralda gab dem kleinen Gabriel einen Kuss auf die Stirn, der anfing zu strampeln. Sie legte ihren Kopf erschöpft auf Frollos Schulter.

„Du solltest schlafen. Es war eine anstrengende Nacht für dich, meine Rose."

„Ich kann doch nicht schlafen, wenn diese kleinen Bündel hier so fröhlich in unseren Armen liegen.", sie hob einen Finger an Gabriels Mund, der sofort anfing daran zu saugen. „Sieh nur, wie niedlich sie sind." Sie genossen die Zeit, die sie alleine in dem Zimmer als Familie verbrachten, bis die fürsorgliche Hebamme den Raum wieder betrat und ihnen half alles vorzubereiten und herzurichten. Während sich Frollo weigerte Mathis aus seinen Armen zu geben, informierte ihn Esmeralda darüber, wann sie schwanger geworden sein musste.

„Weißt du wie lange es braucht um ein Kind auszutragen?"

„Bei uns waren es sieben Monate, nicht wahr?", fragte er, obwohl er keine Ahnung davon hatte. Er wollte es nur nicht zugeben. Sie schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

„Beinahe. Neun Monate.", sie winkte ihn zu sich her und er beugte sich dicht über sie, darauf bedacht Mathis oder Gabriel nicht zu verletzen. „Das heißt, dass du mich bereits in unserer aller ersten Nacht gesegnet hast." Er spürte ihren Atmen auf seinem Ohr und wand sich zu ihr. Er hatte ein leicht staunendes Gesicht aufgelegt. Sie lächelte, da fing er ebenfalls an zu lächeln. Er küsste sie erneut.

„Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich ebenfalls."


	18. Die Freuden des Alltags

Kapitel 18 - Die Freuden des Alltags

Ungefähr ein Jahr später.

„Nein, nein, ihr Tölpel, passt doch auf!", die fürsorgliche Hebamme, die bei der Geburt der Kinder dabei war, schimpfte ein paar Möbelträger. Sie war von Frollo übernommen worden, da er der Meinung war, dass sie enorm helfen konnte, was seine Söhne anging. Er behielt, wie meistens, Recht und die Frau wurde im laufe der Zeit seine wichtigste Bedienstete. „Das ist enorm empfindlich. Wenn ihr es kaputt macht, werdet ihr es höchstpersönlich ersetzen müssen."

„Elise, was ist los?", Esmeralda kam die Treppen herunter. Sie hatte Mathis dabei und war auf dem Weg zu Frollo, der im Vorgarten mit Gabriel auf sie wartete.

„Ah, Herrin, gut dass Ihr da seid. Diese Tölpel haben das wichtigste Vergessen. Den großen Tisch. Aber es ist alles in Ordnung, er wird heute Abend eintreffen."

„Wovon redest du?"

„Oh, nein…", sie hob sich eine Hand schnell vor den Mund. „Nichts, es ist … nichts. Ich darf darüber nicht sprechen, der Herr hat es mir verboten."

„Elise… jetzt hast du schon damit angefangen."

„Ich … ich kann es nicht, der Herr würde mich vierteilen lassen, oder es gar selbst tun."

„Rede nicht so einen Unsinn. Du bist unentbehrlich für uns geworden.", Esmeralda seufzte. „Also gut. Wenn du es nicht sagen willst, dann sag es nicht." Sie lächelte und ging vor die Tür.

„Ah, da bist du ja. Siehst du Gabriel? Ich hab dir doch gesagt Mommy kommt mit.", Frollo streichelte seinem Sohn über die schwarzen Haare. Esmeralda ging auf sie zu und küsste ihren Geliebten. Sie setzte Mathis neben seinen Bruder in einen kleinen ziehbaren Karren. Sie waren nicht voneinander zu unterscheiden. Eineiige Zwillinge. Rabenschwarzes Haar und leuchtend bernsteinfarbene Augen.

„Hast du wieder mit ihm diskutiert?"

„Natürlich. Er ist aber so überzeugend, dass ich kaum mithalten kann.", sie lachte leise. „Er hat ein wahrlich großartiges Gefühl für Worte." Die Jungs konnten natürlich noch nicht sprechen. Sie liefen los und Frollo zog den Wagen, in dem seine Kinder saßen, hinter sich her. Er hatte schon länger geplant heute Morgen mit seiner Familie aus zu gehen. Sie waren in Richtung Lichtung unterwegs. In dem Wagen waren zusätzlich ein paar Dinge, um sich den Tag zu vertreiben. Spielzeug für die Kinder, Wein, ein Picknick und eine Decke.

Sie verbrachten den ganzen Tag auf der Wiese im Wald. Esmeralda versuchte aus ihm heraus zu kitzeln, was er Elise in Auftrag gegeben hatte, aber er verriet nichts. Während die Beiden sich gemütlich unterhielten, spielten die Jungs fröhlich vor sich hin. Es waren gute Kinder. Weder laut, noch stritten sie sich. Keiner hatte je erlebt, wie sie sich auch nur einmal gegenseitig etwas getan hätten. Sie waren beinahe wie ein Herz und eine Seele. Als die Sonne am höchsten Punkt stand, lief Frollo auf Mathis zu, der gerade versuchte sich aufzurichten.

„Hey, kleiner Mann, was versuchst du denn da?", er stütze ihn. Der Junge richtete sich, mit etwas Hilfe, zu seiner vollen Größe auf. Er war enorm wackelig auf den Beinen, aber er klatschte und johlte vor Freude. Sein Bruder beobachtete ihn fasziniert. Esmeralda kam dazu und setzte sich neben die Beiden. Sie schnappte sich Gabriel und nahm ihn auf den Schoß.

„Sieh mal, dein Bruder macht seine ersten Schritte." Sie umarmte seinen kleinen Körper von hinten und küsste seinen Schädel. Sie sahen dabei zu, wie Frollo Mathis half. Der Junge umklammerte den Zeigefinger seines Vaters und lief, so gut es ging, geradeaus.

„Esmeralda, Esmeralda! Sieh mal. Er kann laufen!" Frollo war unglaublich aufgeregt. Er grinste stolz vor sich hin.

Sie übten so lange, bis Mathis keine Lust mehr hatte und sich auf den Hintern fallen ließ. Gabriel hatte währenddessen ebenfalls angefangen zu laufen. Er strampelte so lange, bis Esmeralda ihn auf den Boden setzte, er richtete sich auf und ahmte die Bewegungen seines Bruders nach. Seine Mutter passte auf, dass er nicht fiel oder sich sonst irgendwie verletzte oder stieß.

Erst als es Abend wurde kehrte die Familie heim. Die Erwachsenen hatten den ganzen Tag damit verbracht zuzusehen, wie ihre Sprösslinge darum wetteiferten als jeweils erster kerzengerade zu stehen. Unterwegs schliefen die Kleinen ein, ausgepowert von den Anstrengungen des Tages.

Zuhause angekommen brachten sie sie auf ihr Zimmer, damit sie in Ruhe schlafen konnten. Es war noch nicht spät und die letzten Sonnenstrahlen waren zu sehen.

„Komm, lassen wir sie in Ruhe.", Esmeralda nahm Frollo an der Hand und führte ihn vor die Tür, die sie vorsichtig hinter sich schloss. Sie wollte gerade in die Richtung des eigenen Schlafgemachs gehen, als sie von ihm zurückgezogen wurde. Er umarmte sie.

„Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich."

„?", er führte sie erst in ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer und überreichte ihr eine hübsche kleine Schachtel.

„Was ist das?"

„Öffne sie.", sie zog an der rosaroten Schleife und in der Box befand sich ein herrliches Kostüm. Es war tief rot, geschmückt mit kleinen Edelsteinen und es lagen Handschuhe mit dabei. Lange Handschuhe, die bis hinauf zum Oberarm gingen. Sie zog es sich schnell an. Er nutzte die Zeit, um sich ebenfalls umzuziehen. Sie betrachtete sich in einem großen Spiegel.

„Es ist wunderschön." Das Kleid erinnerte sie an das ihrer ersten Begegnung, als sie auf dem Fest der Narren tanzte. Der einzige Unterschied waren die kleinen, edlen Stoffrosen, die über ihre linke Schulter hinunter zur Hüfte liefen. Sie staunte und ihre Augen leuchteten. Da sah sie im Spiegel hinter sich ihren verkleideten Geliebten. Er trug einen schwarzen Wams und recht eng anliegende Beinkleider. Seine Hand- und Fußgelenke wurden von ledernen Bändern geziert. Er trug einen schwarzen Helm, an dem eine rote Straußenfeder befestigt war.

„Was hat das Ganze zu bedeuten?", sie lief auf ihn zu und klappte sein Visier hoch, dass ihm gerade heruntergefallen war.

„Ich entführe dich, meine Schönheit.", er lehnte sich kurz zur Seite und setzte ihr dann einen Schleier auf, den er vom Bett aufgehoben hat.

Er führte sie in den großen Gemeinschaftssaal. Er war herrlich geschmückt und eine kleine Gruppe Musiker spielte angenehme Stücke. Er hatte alles arrangiert. Die eigenen Bediensteten haben diesen Abend frei bekommen, während er extra ein paar Butler anstellte, die die Gäste bedienen sollten. Die Gäste waren, bis auf die Bediensteten die gekommen waren, all jene, die ihnen bereits geholfen hatten. Unter ihnen war auch der Arzt, den sie alle vier Wochen aufsuchen mussten. Es waren vielleicht dreißig Personen anwesend.

„Oh Liebling, das ist wundervoll.", sie staunte und ging etwas nach vorne. Sie lief durch den Raum, begrüßte die Leute, sah sich überall genau um und tanzte ein wenig um die Musiker herum. Er lief sehr langsam an ein Ende des Raumes und nahm sich etwas zu trinken. Da kam der Doktor zu ihm und sprach ihn an.

„Dürfte ich Ihnen eine Frage stellen?"

„Wenn es denn unerlässlich ist, nur zu.", er nippte an seinem Wein.

„Wieso diese Feier? Ich kenne Euch als unbarmherziger, gläubiger Richter, der die Sünden aus der Welt schaffen will und jetzt veranstaltet Ihr so eine Festivität. Wie kommt das?" Frollo wollte nicht wirklich auf diese Frage eingehen.

„Stellt Ihr all Euren ehemaligen Patienten solch private Fragen?", er wurde etwas unleidig, was ihm gar nicht in den Kram passte, also versuchte er den Doktor los zu werden.

„Nicht, wenn sie nicht so wichtig für die Stadt sind. Hat es mit ihr zu tun?", er schwank mit seinem Getränk in Esmeraldas Richtung, die sich etwas mit dem Klavierspieler unterhielt.

„Werter Herr Doktor. Alles hat mit ihr zu tun.", Frollo hoffte so die Neugier des, anscheinend leicht angetrunkenen, Doktors befriedigen zu können.

„Sie ist wirklich eine Augenweide. Ihr habt großes Glück. Falls sie Euch irgendwann einmal verlassen, oder Ihr sterben solltet, wird sie mein." Wie konnte er es wagen so etwas zu sagen?

„Werter… Freund. Ich hoffe doch schwer, dass Ihr betrunken seid.", Frollo senkte seine Stimme, „Denn wenn nicht, habt Ihr ein Problem.", er versuchte wirklich ruhig zu bleiben. Er konnte es nicht ausstehen, wenn ihm andere sagten, dass sie Esmeralda für sich haben wollten.

„Ja, das bin ich. Und es stört mich nicht im geringsten. Aber Eure Geliebte ist unverheiratet. Das macht sie unheimlich attraktiv für Männer, das müsst Ihr verstehen. Selbst wenn sie jetzt Mutter ist.", sie beobachteten sie. Sie tanzte gerade ein wenig mit Elise.

„Entschuldigt mich.", Frollos gute Laune war beinahe verschwunden. Um den letzten Rest Spaß zu behalten unterbrach er das Gespräch und lief zu Esmeralda. Dieser elende Doktor. Hätte er diese Schnapsnase doch nur nicht eingeladen. Elise sah, wie er auf sie zuschritt, löste sich von Esmeralda und machte für ihren Herrn platz.

Frollo schnappte sich seine Rose und schloss, mit einer eleganten Bewegung, seine Arme um sie. Sie sah ihn glücklich an und seine schlechte Laune verflog sofort. Er hatte den Doktor auf einen Schlag wieder vergessen. Sie bedankte sich bei ihm für diesen grandiosen Abend und sie fingen an zu tanzen. Langsam und ohne Eile lagen sie einander in den Armen und wiegten sich sanft hin und her.

Ein paar Stunden später, es musste schon recht spät sein, verließen die meisten Gäste das Gelände. Die Bediensteten gingen auf ihre Zimmer und die Putzleute räumten um sie herum auf. Frollo und Esmeralda lagen sich immer noch in den Armen. Sie hatten sich nichts zu sagen, ihre Bewegungen sprachen für sie. Der Klavierspieler blieb als letzter der Musiker übrig und spielte eine wunderbare Melodie. Esmeralda sah auf.

„Wieso diese Feier?"

„Muss es denn einen Grund geben, warum ich meiner Rose ein Geschenk machen möchte?", sie hatten ihre Masken schon vor einiger Zeit abgelegt und so streichelte er ihr über eine Wange.

„Natürlich nicht." Er hatte zwar ein paar Hintergedanken gehabt, während er diesen Abend plante, wollte sie aber nicht überfordern. Seit der Geburt ihrer Söhne, und eigentlich schon ein ein paar Monate davor, hatten sie keinen Sex mehr gehabt und er verlor sich immer häufiger in Träumereien. Er hatte gehofft diesen Abend in diese Richtung nutzen zu können, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob sie schon bereit dazu war. Er wollte sie nicht drängen. Er hatte sich sogar schon bei Elise informiert. Sehr zaghaft und nicht ohne rot zu werden. Sie versicherte ihm, dass es bei manchen Pärchen nun einmal so lange dauern würde, bis sie wieder .. nun ja, er wisse schon, was sie meinte. Ein Jahr. Ein ganzes langes Jahr wartete er schon darauf sich wieder mit ihr zu vereinen. Wollte sie ihn nicht mehr? Dann würde sie aber nicht mit ihm tanzen, oder? Er runzelte die Stirn. Ging sie eventuell zu anderen Männern? Er versuchte den letzten Gedanken zu verdrängen.

„Was hast du?", fragte sie ihn leise.

„Entschuldige. Ich habe mich in Gedanken verloren.", er lächelte schwach. Seine Lenden brannten, er konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken. Er löste sich von ihr und verschwand, bevor sie wusste was los war.

„Oh, was?… nicht schon wieder.", sie war es ja mittlerweile gewöhnt, dass er abhaute, wenn er etwas nicht mit ihr besprechen wollte, aber irgendwie störte sie es auch. Er musste doch wissen, dass sie für ihn da war, wenn er ein Problem hatte. Sie lief ihm hinterher. Im Eingangsbereich angekommen hatte sie ihn aus den Augen verloren. Da hörte sie ein leises krachen, einen gedämpften Schrei und lief in diese Richtung los. Es kam aus dem oberen Bad. Die Tür war offen und sie sah, wie Frollo sich einen Fuß hielt. Er musste ihn sich wohl gestoßen haben. Sie lachte.

„Schön, dass du dich amüsierst."

„Es tut mir leid, hast du dir etwas getan?", er musterte sie kurz.

„Nein, es ist schon gut."

„Was machst du überhaupt hier drin?", sie blieb im Türrahmen stehen und sah ihn neckisch an. Er drehte sich schnell von ihr weg, um seine Scham vor ihr zu verstecken. Er hatte vor kaltes Wasser über seinen Lendenbereich laufen lassen, als er sich den Fuß stieß.

„Ein… ein Bad nehmen?", er hoffte mit dieser Antwort überzeugend zu wirken.

„Wirklich?", fragte sie ungläubig. Sie lief auf so leisen Sohlen zu ihm, dass er sie erst bemerkte, als sie ihre Hände um seine Brust schloss. „Und deswegen bist du so abrupt abgehauen?"

„Esmeralda…", er wurde immer wärmer und sein Kopf lief rot an. Er kam sich vor wie ein Schuljunge. „… bitte…" Er verkrampfte zunehmend. Sein Körper fing an zu schmerzen. Nicht jetzt. Bitte nicht. „… geh …" Sie ließ ihn los.

„Claude?", er keuchte. Seine Finger bohrten sich in sein Fleisch.

„Bitte." Der Raum wurde dunkel und um ihn herum stieg ein violettes Licht empor. Seine Kleidung fing an sich aufzulösen und seine Muskeln krampften immer mehr. Was war los mit ihm? Das wollte er nicht, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Er wusste nur, dass sein ganzer Körper danach schrie Esmeralda zu beschützen. Vor ihm. Seine Anfälle hatten ihr bis jetzt immer nur geschadet. Er riss die Augen auf und fing an in die Hocke zu gehen. Seine Flügel erschienen, formten sich aus dunklem Rauch. Das Bad war zehn Meter lang und bot ihm damit genug Platz. Er atmete schwer und unregelmäßig. Sie wich zurück. Die leuchtenden Partikel wurden immer mehr und wirbelten, wie in Zeitlupe, um ihn herum. Auf seiner Haut bildeten sich leuchtende Male ab, die sich langsam einbrannten. Er wollte schreien und riss seinen Mund auf, brachte aber keinen Ton heraus. Hinter ihnen schlug die Tür zu und das einzige was jetzt noch zu sehen war, war das Leuchten um ihn herum. Esmeralda, starr vor Schreck, wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Er hatte schon ein paar solcher Anfälle gehabt, aber nie so stark. Der einzig vergleichbare Vorfall war der nach seiner Woche Abwesenheit. Die Male an seinem Körper leuchteten immer wieder vereinzelt auf, verloren aber nie ihren ganzen Glanz. Es sah beinahe so aus, als ob er glühende, violette Kohle auf seinem Körper verteilt hätte. Sie konnte nicht einfach nur dastehen und nichts tun. Sie griff nach vorn, durch die schwebenden Leuchtkörner. Sie waren unglaublich kalt. Immer wenn sie eines berührte, stach es sie wie eine Nadel. Sie ließ sich nicht beirren und fasste ihm an die Schulter. Immer noch still schreiend spürte er ihre Wärme. Da erfasste ihn etwas, dass er bis dato noch nicht kannte. Er wusste nicht was es war, es war irgendwie … befreiend und schmerzhaft zugleich. Die Partikel um ihn herum stoben auf ihn zu und bohrten sich in seine Haut. Er fing an zu glühen und seine Haut schien aufzureißen. Durch die Risse strömte unglaublich gleißendes Licht und im nächsten Augenblick dachte er an einem anderen Ort zu sein. Er atmete schwer. Er spürte immer noch Esmeraldas Griff auf sich und drehte sich nach einer Ruhepause zu ihr um. Sie sah blickte um sich.

„Claude… Was hast du getan?", sie starrte jetzt ihn an. Er sah sich ebenfalls um und wusste, warum sie so erstaunt aussah.

„Was zum..?" Sämtliche Oberflächen des Bads wurden von einer leicht rosanen, diamantenen Schicht umgeben. Die Objekte selbst hatten jegliche Farbe verloren und so schimmerte und glänzte der Raum in einem zarten Rosa. Er stand auf, eilte zum Waschbecken und spuckte Blut. Er hustete und würge, spuckte immer mehr der roten Flüssigkeit.

„Oh Gott!" Esmeralda trat neben ihm. Sie streichelte seinen Rücken, sonst konnte sie nichts machen. Sein husten wurde weniger, aber dafür fing er jetzt an schwer zu würgen. Blut rinn ihm das Kinn über seine Brust. Das Becken war voll.

„Was… ?!", keuchte er, kurz bevor er etwas hervor würgte. Er atmete viele male tief durch. Er zitterte aus Anstrengung und schwitzte am ganzen Leib. Esmeralda spülte das Becken mit Wasser aus, als sie bemerkte, dass darin etwas lag. Sie hob das Objekt hoch und hielt eine silberne, blutverschmierte Kugel zwischen ihren Fingern. Frollo nahm es nun selbst in die Hand und betrachtete es genauer. Er hatte eine grobe Ahnung was es sein konnte. Er drehte es noch einige male hin und her, dann sagte er erschöpft:

„Das muss das Silber sein, dass mir Quasimodo eingeflößt hat."

„Wovon redest du?"

„Ach ja, ich habe dir ja noch gar nicht davon erzählt….", er schilderte ihr langsam und ruhig was damals passiert war, als er für eine Woche verschwand. Sie gab entsetzte Laute von sich, erschrockene, aber auch beeindruckte. Am Schluss schwieg sie und betrachtete die Kugel in seinen Händen erneut.

„Du meinst also, dass dein Körper sich gereinigt hat?"

„Was sollte es sonst sein?" Er schnaufte. „Damit wäre ein weiteres Kapitel in meinem Leben endgültig abgeschlossen."

Diese Erfahrung würden beide nicht so schnell vergessen. Er stemmte sich hoch und wollte sich waschen. Er ließ Wasser in die Wanne laufen und holte sich neue Kleidung. Er hielt sie davon ab ihm etwas zu holen, er wollte es selbst machen. Unterwegs sah er kurz nach seinen Söhnen. Sie hatten von dem ganzen nichts mitbekommen und schliefen tief und fest. Schnell ging er zurück ins Bad. Ihm war kalt. Dort angekommen sah er Esmeralda, wie sie gerade das Kleid abstreifen wollte. Er schloss rasch die Tür hinter sich zu, zündete ein paar Kerzen an und ging auf sie zu. Er legte seine Hände auf die Träger des Kleides und spielte ein wenig mit ihnen. Esmeralda ließ die Hände von ihrem Nacken aus über ihren Ausschnitt nach unten wandern. Er lenkte die Träger zur Seite und das Gewand glitt von ihrem Körper. Er grummelte freudig darüber, dass sie die schwarze Reizwäsche angezogen hatte, die er ihr mit in die Box gelegt hatte. Es war das Zeichen, dass sie bereit war. Endlich.


	19. Du hast mich warten lassen

Kapitel 19 - Du hast mich warten lassen

Er half ihr in die, mit warmen Wasser gefüllte, Wanne. Es war eine ovale Wanne, die ihnen sehr viel Platz bot. Die neue Oberfläche war zwar ungewohnt, nahm aber die Wärme unheimlich schnell an. Sie bewegte sich an ihre liebste Stelle. Er stieg auch ins Wasser und atmete tief durch. Sein Körper entspannte sich und er konnte langsam wieder klar denken. Er grummelte freudig vor sich hin. Esmeralda beugte sich über den Rand der Wanne und holte sich aus einem kleinen Regal ein Stück Stoff, dass er mitgebracht hatte, da selbst ihre Tücher im Bad einen diamantenen Überzug bekommen hatten. Sie fing an leise zu summen, während sie es immer wieder ins Wasser tauchte, um es zu wärmen. Sie wollte ihn säubern, da bewegte er sich zu ihr und nahm es ihr aus der Hand. Er faltete es grob zusammen, nahm ihre linke Hand in seine und fing an sie zu waschen. Sie schloss die Augen und legte den Kopf nach hinten. Er wanderte immer weiter nach oben, wusch sie sanft und achtete darauf nicht zu grob zu sein. Langsam kam er ihr immer näher und postierte sich dann direkt über ihr.

Zärtlich küsste er sie auf die Lippen, was sie sofort erwiderte. Sie trug noch immer ihr Höschen, an welchem er zaghaft herumspielte. Sie hob ihre Arme ein wenig an und fuhr seinen Körper entlang. Sie spürte die Narben, die er durch den Kampf mit den Gargoyls erlitten hatte. Es waren zwar nicht so viele, wie er eigentlich hätte haben sollen, wenn er rein menschlich wäre, aber dafür waren sie groß.

„Sei zärtlich.", flüsterte sie, als er nicht aufhörte an ihrem Höschen herum zu spielen.

Er hörte auf sie zu waschen und ließ das Stück Stoff los, das daraufhin zum Grund der Wanne sank. Seine, nun freie, Hand wanderte an ihre Brust und spielte damit. Seine andere Hand gesellte sich dazu. Sie leitete seine Hände von ihren Brüsten an ihren Rücken und schlang ihre Arme dann um seinen Nacken.

„Bist du wirklich schon so weit? Ich möchte dich nicht bedrängen.", fragte er sie. Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen und legte ihre Lippen an sein Ohr. Schwer atmend wartete er auf eine Antwort.

„Frag nicht, handle." Das ließ er sich nicht zwei mal sagen. Er zog ihre Unterwäsche aus und griff ihre Schenkel. Langsam positionierte er sie so, dass sie, mit dem Gesicht zu ihm, über seinem Schoß kniete. Ihre Brüste pressten sich gegen seinen Oberkörper, als er ihren Po zu sich herzog. Beim herziehen drang er langsam in sie ein. Wie er dieses Gefühl vermisst hatte. Ein Jahr lang musste er darauf warten. Er wollte es genießen. Sie beugte sich zu ihm runter und küsste ihn zärtlich. Er erwiderte es mit einem intensiveren Kuss und zog sie immer mehr zu sich her, was ihre Atmung immer schneller gehen ließ. Er packte ihren Po immer fester um sie dazu zu animieren ihre Hüfte zu bewegen. Wie erhofft, drückte sie sie ihm entgegen, wodurch sie immer mehr ineinander gerieten. Am tiefsten Punkt angekommen fing sie an kreisende Bewegungen zu machen. Wie er es liebte, wenn sie kreisende Bewegungen machte. Es spornte ihn an. Er packte sie an der Hüfte, was ihm erlaubte sie von sich zu stemmen. Fast wäre er aus ihr herausgerutscht, konnte es aber verhindern. Er spreizte seine Beine, was automatisch dazu führte, dass ihre auseinander gedrückt wurden. Schneller als vorher zog er sie wieder zu sich her. Es ging nun viel einfacher. Sie kreiste immer noch. Ihre Hände waren auch an seinen Hintern gewandert und massierten diesen. Leise stöhnend drang er so tief in sie ein, wie er es vermochte. Sie drückte ihren Rücken durch, wodurch ihre Brüste nun beinahe auf seiner Gesichtshöhe waren. Er küsste sie und umspielte eine ihrer Brustwarzen. Sie pressten die Hüften gegeneinander und führten kleine, rhythmische Bewegungen aus. Sie versuchten nicht zu laut zu werden, damit keiner sie hörte. Immer tiefer wollte er eindringen, mit jedem Stoß fühlte er sie intensiver. Sein Herz pochte, seine Finger wanderten nach oben und streichelten über ihren Rücken. Sie senkte den Kopf und vergrub ihre Nase in seinen Haaren.

„Liebst du mich noch?", wollte sie wissen. Er hob seinen Kopf und sah sie mit einer Mischung aus Lust, Verwirrung und Hingabe an.

„Wie könnte ich dich nicht lieben?"

„So lange habe ich dich alleine gelassen. Dich so lange leiden lassen."

„Das ist jetzt nicht mehr wichtig."

„Küss mich.", gerne kam er dieser Aufforderung nach. Mit einem langen, hingebungsvollen Kuss drückte er sie nach hinten. Er drückte sie mit der rechten Hand so nach hinten, dass ihr Oberkörper nun etwas unter seinem lag, mit der anderen Hand hob er sich am Beckenrand fest. Jetzt konnte er fester und schneller zustoßen. Er schloss die Augen und fing furchtbar an zu stöhnen. Sie krallte sich in sein Rückenfleisch und presste sich ihm entgegen. So schnell er konnte, ohne das Wasser in zu große Aufruhr zu versetzten, stieß er zu. Er drückte sie jedes mal ein wenig nach hinten. Er verhinderte ihr entkommen durch die Hand an ihrem Rücken. Den Beckenrand konnte er bei so energischen Stößen nicht loslassen. Sie legte ihre Beine um seine Lende. Ihre Gesichter waren so nah beieinander, dass sie ihre Atemzüge genau fühlen konnten. Er fühlte wie sein Höhepunkt näher rückte. Er wollte zusammen mit ihr kommen. Sie schien aber keine Anstalten zu machen schon fertig zu sein. Sie atmete schwer und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Sie zog sich mit ihren Armen etwas an ihm nach oben, sah ihn an und gab ihm einen Zungenkuss. Ein letztes mal stieß er zu, bevor er seinen Orgasmus nicht mehr zurück halten konnte. Sein Körper wurde von einer Welle des Glücks geflutet, was ihn auf einen Schlag einige Zentimeter nach vorne trieb. Sie konnte nicht mehr an sich halten, schrie kurz vor Lust auf und kam selbst. Das war das erste mal, dass er vor ihr seine Hingabe zeigte. Mit kleineren, langsameren Stößen hielt er seinen und ihren Orgasmus oben. Sie atmeten sich gegenseitig schwer ins Ohr, keuchten ihre Namen und pressten sich aneinander, bis er schließlich nicht mehr konnte. Sein Körper stagnierte und er bewegte sich nicht mehr. Er musste viele male tief durchatmen, bevor er es schaffte seine Augen zu öffnen. Sie keuchte immer noch recht schwer, als er bereits aufgehört hatte. Sie ließen nur langsam voneinander ab. Als er sich aus ihr zurückgeziehen musste, fühlte er sich auf einen Schlag sehr einsam. Wie gern wäre er noch länger in ihr geblieben, so wie er es sonst auch tat. Sie löste die Verbindung schneller als sonst, griff nach dem Stück Stoff und betrachtete es.

„Esmeralda?", fragte er vorsichtig. Sie kam wieder zu ihm, setzte sich breitbeinig auf seinen Schoß und fing dieses mal an ihn zu waschen. „Hast du etwas?"

„Nein, ich habe nichts. Ich dachte nur gerade daran, dass unser letztes mal schon eine halbe Ewigkeit her ist. Fast hätte ich vergessen wir schön es jedes mal war.", er fing an zu lächeln.

„Es ist wahrlich schon sehr lange her.", er streichelte ihre Wange. „Du hast mich zwar sehr lange warten lassen, aber dafür hat es sich auch gelohnt."

„War es schlimm so lange zu warten?"

„Du warst noch nicht wieder bereit, ich sollte lieber dir diese Frage stellen."

„Ich habe mich geschämt."

„Geschämt?", er sah sie fragend an. „Weswegen?"

„Mein Körper war so geschunden nach der Geburt. Zwei Kinder… das war einfach zu viel Belastung. Ich hatte die Befürchtung du würdest mich abstoßend finden."

„Du bist meine Sonne, mein Mond, mein Augenlicht und mein Leben. Wie könnte ich dich jemals nicht anziehend finden? Meine kleine Rose." Er gab ihr einen Kuss. „Du darfst so etwas nicht einmal denken." Sie lächelte und wusch ihn nach einer kurzen Pause weiter. Sie säuberten sich gegenseitig und gingen dann, nach einem Abstecher bei ihren Kindern, gemeinsam ins Bett. Es war bereits mitten in der Nacht, als sie die Decke über sich zogen und Arm in Arm einschliefen.


	20. Geburtstag

Kapitel 20 - Geburtstag

Fünf Wochen später hatten die Zwillinge Geburtstag. Weder Frollo noch Esmeralda wollten ein großes Aufsehen darum machen. Sie freuten sich natürlich, sahen aber keinen Grund darin den Tag anders zu verbringen als sonst auch. Dafür waren die Jungs noch zu klein.

„Mathis! Komm wieder her.", rief Frollo. Er lief spielerisch hinter dem Kleinen her, der jetzt schon recht gut laufen konnte. „Ich werde dich schon noch erwischen." Sie spielten gerade Dieb und Wache, wobei Esmeralda stark bezweifelte, dass die Jungs schon verstanden, worum es dabei ging.

„Na los, Gabriel. Hilf deinem Bruder, sonst erwischt ihn Daddy wirklich noch." Gabriel stand auf und lief auf seinen Vater zu, der kurz stehen geblieben war um Mathis etwas Vorsprung zu gönnen.

Er plumpste kurz vor seinem Ziel auf den Hintern und richtete sich erneut auf. Als er sich aufrichtete formten sich kleine schwarze Flügel auf seinem Rücken.

„Claude!" Frollo drehte sich um und sah zu Esmeralda, die auf Gabriel zeigte. Er folge ihrem Finger und sah seinen Sohn an.

„Was…" Er beobachtete den kleinen Fratz, wie er mit Hilfe seiner kleinen Flügel wieder aufkam und weiter auf ihn zulief. Er quietschte vergnügt, als er seine Hände auf Frollos Fuß legte. Mathis lief zu seinem Bruder und umarmte ihn. Frollo nahm die beiden hoch und betrachtete sie sich. Sie hatten schon lange darüber gerätselt, warum die zwei bernsteinfarbene Augen hatten. Jetzt schien die Lösung offensichtlich zu sein.

„Wie es aussieht hat euch Daddy mehr mitgegeben, als er wollte.", sagte Esmeralda, als sie ihren Jungs über die Köpfe streichelte. Sie wand sich Frollo zu.

„Glaubst du, sie haben all deine Fähigkeiten geerbt?"

„Das wird sich zeigen. Aber ich glaube dazu müssen wir noch ein paar Jahre warten.", er setzte die Beiden wieder ab. Sie liefen durch ihr Zimmer um neues Spielzeug zu holen. Das Zimmer war eine große Spielwiese. Er war sehr groß und jedes Möbelstück war ein kleines Abenteuer. Es gab kleine Höhlen, einen Kletterbaum, Rutschen. Sie hatten gemeinsam beschlossen ihren Jungs dieses Zimmer zu schenken. Es war ein Paradies für Kinder. Notgedrungen, da sie ohne Frollos Erlaubnis den Raum nicht verlassen durften. Frollo passte auf sie auf, wann immer er konnte. Er ließ es nicht zu, dass sie ohne seine Begleitung nach draußen gingen und wenn er nicht da war, mussten mindestens vier Leute auf die kleinen Racker aufpassen. Esmeralda ging ruhiger an die ganze Sache. Sie spielte gern mit ihnen, aber sie konnte sie auch alleine lassen.

Sie spielten weiter. Die Erwachsenen beobachteten ganz genau, ob sich weitere Anzeichen für die außergewöhnlichen Kräfte zeigten. Und tatsächlich. Davon abgesehen, dass Gabriel seine Flügel immer dann erneut heraufbeschwor, wenn er lief, vereiste Mathis ein paar seiner Spielsachen. Er ließ sie dann weit über den Boden rutschen. Man könnte glatt meinen, dass er versuchte sich mit jedem Wurf selbst zu übertreffen.

Nach einer Weile des Spielens lief Gabriel auf seinen Vater zu, der sich im Schneidersitz auf den Boden gesetzt hatte. Vor ihm lag Esmeralda auf dem Bauch. Gabriel stellte sich zwischen sie und drehte sich zu Frollo.

„Dada!", er breitete seine kleinen Flügel und Arme aus und sah ihn fröhlich an. Esmeralda setzte sich auf.

„Sein erstes Wort…, ich bin sein erstes Wort!", er sah Esmeralda an und lächelte glücklich. Gabriel ließ sich auf seinen Hintern fallen und wiederholte das eben gesagte.

„Dada!", er breitete erneut seine Flügel und Arme aus.

„Ich glaube fast, dass er deine Flügel sehen möchte."

„Aber er kennt sie doch.", er sah sie fragend an und sie machte eine auffordernde Geste.

„Mach schon, dein Sohn wartet." Frollo seufzte und ließ seine Flügel erscheinen. Er breitete sie so weit aus, wie es ging. Gabriel lachte laut und klatschte. Mathis kam dazu. Auch er lachte.

„Esmeralda… was soll ich tun?", er war sichtlich verwirrt. Er konnte mit dieser Situation nichts anfangen. Er wusste nicht, wie er sich benehmen oder handeln sollte. Esmeralda schien genau zu wissen was zu tun war. Sie lehnte sich zu ihren Söhnen runter und sagte:  
„Mathis… hast du auch Flügel? Flügel. So wie Daddy.", sie zeigte auf Frollos Schwingen. Mathis sah sie mit großen Augen an. Ob er sie verstanden hat? Er wackelte ein wenig hin und her, rührte sich aber nicht. Da lief er auf seinen Vater zu und stützte sich an dessen Beine. Frollo nahm ihn hoch und setzte ihn auf sein linkes Knie.

„Sieh mal..", er hob seine Flügel und machte sie so groß wie es ging. „Flügel.", da zog er Gabriel zu sich her, der mit den großen Federn der Schwingen seines Vaters spielte und zeigte auf dessen Flügel. Mathis klatschte und währenddessen bildeten sich auch auf seinem Rücken kleine Flügel. Sie waren identisch mit denen von Gabriel.

„Du kannst nicht leugnen, dass sie deine Söhne sind.", kicherte Esmeralda.

„Wieso sollte ich es leugnen wollen?… Was soll das überhaupt heißen? Warst du etwa untreu?", er war so verwirrt, dass er nicht mehr klar denken konnte.

„Rede keinen Unsinn. Ich wollte damit sagen, dass sie dir sehr ähnlich sind. Das ist doch gut.", sie stand auf und fing an zu taumeln. Sie hielt sich den Magen.

„Esmeralda?!", Frollo setzte die Jungs schnell ab und stützte Esmeralda. „Ist dir nicht gut, meine Rose?"

„Mir ist furchtbar schlecht. Ich muss ins Bad.", er begleitete sie. Kaum waren sie dort angekommen fing sie an zu spucken. „Oooohhh.. ich glaube ich werde krank."


	21. Bescherung

Kapitel 21 - Bescherung

Ein paar Stunden später war klar, was mit Esmeralda los war. Sie war erneut schwanger. Der Doktor sprach es aus, Elise bestätigte es.

„Aber… man kann doch noch gar nichts sehen.", legte Frollo ein. Es waren zu viele große Ereignisse an einem Tag. Er wusste nicht mehr, wo sein Kopf stand. Er schickte die Anderen raus. Sofort, als er mit Esmeralda wieder allein war, fing er an zu reden.  
„Aber wir haben es doch nur einmal im Bad getan. Das kann doch nicht daher kommen, oder?", er hatte sich immer noch nicht über diese Dinge informiert, so wie er es vor hatte.

„Wo sollte es sonst herkommen?"

„Du warst wirklich nicht untreu?"

„Hör auf so etwas zu sagen. Wie kommst du nur auf so eine absurde Idee?"

„Entschuldige bitte."

„Hast du Angst?"

„Nein."

„Wieso benimmst du dich dann so merkwürdig?"

„Es war zu viel auf einmal. Die Entdeckung der Kräfte unserer Söhne, ihre ersten Worte, deine Schwangerschaft.", er ging zu ihr und umarmte sie. Er fühlte auf ihren Bauch und betrachtete ihre Brüste. Sie waren tatsächlich größer geworden. Der Bauch hatte sich etwas nach außen gewölbt. Es war kaum zu bemerken, wenn man sich nicht darauf konzentrierte. Er streichelte ihn und küsste ihren Kopf.

„Es tut mir leid. Es war einfach zu viel auf einmal. Glaubst du es wird wieder ein Sohn?"

„Hättest du lieber ein Mädchen?"

„Es wäre eine schöne Abwechslung eine kleine Knospe in unserem Heim zu wissen.", er sperrte die Tür zu.

„Was machst du?", er ging wieder auf sie zu und küsste sie.

„Meine anfängliche Reaktion wieder gut machen.", er drückte sie auf ihr gemeinsames Bett.

Sie zogen sich gegenseitig langsam aus. Sie hatten keine Eile. Nur selten lösten sich ihre Lippen voneinander. Kaum war der letzte Rest Kleidung von ihrer Haut verschwunden wurden sie langsamer und sahen sich tief in die Augen. Er winkelte ihr Bein an und streichelte es. Während er sie langsam nahm flossen die Worte der Liebe nur so aus ihm heraus. Seine Hände fuhren Leidenschaftlich über ihren Körper. Er glitt aus ihr heraus, nachdem er sie an der Hüfte gepackt hatte. Vorsichtig drehte er sie um und legte sie auf ihren Bauch, zog ihre Hüfte zu sich her, dass sie kniete, und vereinigte sich erneut mit ihr. Sie stöhnte leise. Das hatten sie noch nie getan. Es war neu und aufregend. Seine Hände fuhren ihre Taille hoch und runter, während er seine Hüfte langsam rhythmisch bewegte. Sie packte das Laken, drückte ihre Arme durch und biss sich lustvoll auf die Unterlippe. Er ließ seinen Kopf nach unten sinken und küsste ihren Rücken. Sie roch wunderbar. Kleine Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf ihrer dunklen Haut. Sie wurde lauter. Er ließ seine Hände durch ihre Haare gleiten. Sie atmete immer schneller, da drückte er ihren Oberkörper nach unten. Sie legte den Kopf seitlich aufs Bett und er konnte sehen, dass sie ihre Augen geschlossen hatte. Ihr Mund stand offen, durch welchen sie atmete. Seine Stöße wurden langsamer und gleichmäßig. Mit einer Hand strich er ihr über die Wange, hin zu ihren Lippen. Sie nahm seinen Daumen in den Mund und knabberte ein wenig darauf herum. Er richtete sich wieder auf und packte ihre Hüfte. Sie presste ihm den Unterleib entgegen bei jedem Stoß den er vollzog. Auch er begann zu schwitzen. Ihm waren die Pausen zwischen ihren Liebeleien viel zu groß. Er sehnte sich beinahe jeden Tag nach ihrer Wärme. Eine Hand löste sich von ihr und glitt an ihre Brust. Er spielte mit ihrer empfindlichsten Stelle. Sie drückte die Stirn ans Bett und hauchte seinen Namen.

„Lass deine Hüfte kreisen.", fast schon flehentlich hauchte er diese Worte. Sie reagierte nicht. Er sah sie lächelnd in seine Richtung sehen.

„Bring mich dazu." Er packte sie erneut fest an der Hüfte und löste sich von ihr. Er drehte sie mit einem Ruck um und stieß sie von sich weg. Ihr Körper lag willig vor ihm, darauf wartend erneut erobert zu werden. Er stürzte sich nach vorn um wieder in ihrer Nähe zu sein. Er spreizte ihre Schenkel, streichelte ihre Innenseite und legte sie über seinen unteren Rücken. Er presste sich auf sie, ohne in sie einzudringen. Nach einem innigen Kuss sagte er:  
„Ich liebe dich so sehr. Heirate mich. Werde meine Frau und bleibe auf Ewig an meiner Seite."

„Ich habe mich bereits auf Ewig an dich gebunden.", seine Lippen wanderten an ihr Ohr.

„Heirate mich.", sie sagte nichts, sondern genoss den Augenblick. „Muss ich dich dazu zwingen?", verführerisch verspielt und ohne jeglichen Ernst hinter seinen Worten sah er sie leicht grimmig an.

„Wie willst du das anstellen?", flüsterte sie. Er bewegte seine Hüfte auf und ab, ohne sich mit ihr zu vereinen und spielte mit ihren Brüsten. Seine Lippen wanderten über ihren Hals, über ihr Kinn, ihre Wangen, aber wich ihren Lippen aus. Sie atmete immer schneller. Gott, wie genoss er diesen Moment. Ihre Wangen wurden rot, sie fing an zu zittern.

„Lass Gnade walten.", sie kratzte ihm über den Rücken. Ihr Körper wurde immer feuchter in der Hoffnung er würde sie bald wieder ausfüllen. Er ließ sie noch kurz leiden, bis er es selbst nicht mehr aushielt. Kaum war er eingedrungen bekam sie einen Orgasmus. Sie keuchte seinen Namen, wie sie es meist tat. Er wusste mittlerweile wie er sie hinhalten konnte. Ihre Lust aufrecht erhalten.

„Heirate mich!", auffordernd stieß er zu.

„Ja, oh GOTT! JA!", stöhnte sie laut und voller Lust. „Nimm mich. Ich gehöre dir!"

„Du gehörst mir. Niemand sonst soll dich je bekommen.", sie bekam erneut einen Orgasmus. Ihr heißes Fleisch umschloss ihn wie schon lange nicht mehr. Ihre regelmäßigen Kontraktionen ließen ihn erbeben. Unter größter Anstrengung hielt er seinen Orgasmus zurück, wollte den Augenblick nicht schon beenden. Er ließ seinen Körper wellenförmig über ihren gleiten und küsste sie innig.

Wieder und wieder spürte er ihre Kontraktionen, lange hielt er es nicht mehr aus. Er wollte nicht, dass es vorbei ging. Sein Puls raste, sein Atem strömte nur so aus seinen Nüstern und der Schweiß rinn ihm aus den Poren. Ohne es auch nur eine Sekunde weiter zurück halten zu können ergoss er sich in ihr. Er stöhnte laut auf, sie küsste seinen Hals und massierte seinen Hinterkopf. Seine Arme krampften und packten die Decke. Ohne Unterlass presste er seine Hüfte gegen sie. Noch während seines Höhepunktes keuchte er:  
„Ich will dich jeden Tag spüren. Dich jeden Tag lieben." Er wurde langsamer, seine Muskeln lockerten sich. „Dich sehen, riechen, anfassen, küssen."

„Du bist gierig."

„Nicht gierig, verliebt und …", er zögerte, als er das folgende in ihr Ohr hauchte, so leise er konnte: „… wollüstig." Hatte er das wirklich gesagt? Er lief rot an. Sie lachte leise.


	22. Die Glocken

Kapitel 22 - Die Glocken

Vier Monate später war der große Augenblick gekommen. Frollo hatte ein Tag nach seinem Heiratsantrag einen unheimlich wertvollen Ring für seine geliebte Esmeralda gekauft und freute sich seither wie ein Kleinkind auf Süßigkeiten. Jeden Tag wurde er aufgeregter. Heute war es endlich so weit. Er sollte mit ihr vor den Altar treten. Er hatte alles mit dem Erzdiakon abgeklärt. Dieser sprach ihm gegenüber seine Bedenken aus und wollte den Richter davon abhalten es zu tun, schaffte es aber nicht. Einmal brachte er Frollo beinahe dazu die Kirche aus Wut nieder zu brennen. Er konnte ihn gerade noch beruhigen, aber ein paar Kirchenbänke mussten ersetzt werden. Frollo kümmerte sich um alles und spendete eine große Summe, um alles wieder ins Reine zu bringen.

Früher war er ein unheimlich gläubiger Mann gewesen, die Kirche und ihre Lehren waren wie Wasser und Brot, aber seit er von Quasimodo niedergestreckt worden war, hatte sich alles geändert. Er hatte immer noch Respekt vor der Kirche und fühlte sich zu ihr hingezogen, das stand außer Frage, aber er hinterfragte auch ihre Konventionen, Überzeugungen und Einstellungen. Nichts desto trotz wollte er kirchlich getraut werden. Er grummelte in sich hinein. Keine Gäste… dieses mal wollte er keine störenden Kommentare, egal von wem. Eine Woche vor der Trauung schaffte er es auch endlich den Erzdiakon davon abzuhalten ihm einreden zu wollen, dass das Ganze eine schlechte Idee war. Eine kleine Drohung hier und da, dann der große Wutausbruch, der weitaus schlimmer war als der Erste, und die beinahe Vernichtung des gesamten Kirchengebäudes halfen recht gut.

Esmeralda bekam nichts davon mit. Er wollte sie nicht mit so etwas unwichtigem belasten.

Ohne großes Aufsehen lief die Zeremonie von statten. Mathis und Gabriel saßen in der ersten Reihe und beobachteten gespannt was da vor sich ging. Als sich ihre Eltern küssten lachten und klatschten sie. Frollo fuhr während des Kusses über den, mittlerweile ziemlich ersichtlich angewachsenen, Bauch von Esmeralda. Der Erzdiakon, der sie getraut hatte, wand sich seufzend von den Beiden ab und verschwand. Normalerweise tat er so etwas nicht, aber seine Begeisterung für diese Ehe hielt sich immer noch stark in Grenzen. Frollo löste den Kuss.

„Jetzt gehörst du mir allein."

„Als ob ich es davor nicht auch schon getan hätte."

„Jetzt kann dich mir keiner mehr weg nehmen."

„Sie sollen es versuchen."  
„Sie würden es nicht überleben."


	23. Meine Blume

Kapitel 23 - Meine Blume

Auch dieses mal wollte Esmeralda Frollo nicht bei der Geburt dabei haben. Er weigerte sich anfänglich wieder, bekam aber dieses mal wirklich Ärger mit ihr. Er verließ also das Zimmer und lief, wieder einmal, nur auf und ab, ohne wirklich etwas machen zu können. Ihre Söhne waren, auf sein Geheiß hin, mit ein paar Wachen und treuen Bediensteten im Haus an der Lichtung.

Nervös lief er stundenlang auf und ab, hörte ihre Schreie und wartete auf Einlass. Dieses mal musste er länger warten. Er machte sich schreckliche Sorgen. Er wusste nicht, ob das normal war oder nicht.

Endlich, die Tür öffnete sich und Elise trat heraus. Sie nickte ihm zu und er stürmte in das Zimmer. So wie auch zuvor hatten die Hebammen bereits alles gesäubert. Er sah Esmeralda im Bett liegen. In ihren Armen lag ein kleines Bündel. Er setzte sich neben sie und sah sich seine Familie an. Esmeralda schwitzte wieder fürchterlich, aber es war ihm egal.

„Es ist ein Mädchen.", hauchte sie müde.

„Eine kleine Knospe.", er betrachtete seine Tochter. Sie hatte schneeweißes Haar. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen. Auch sie hat noch keinen Ton von sich gegeben. „Dieses mal bist du dran ihr einen Namen zu geben." Esmeralda überlegte kurz.

„Sie sieht aus wie eine kleine Beatrice.", sie strich ihrer Tochter ein paar Haare von der Stirn, da gähnte sie und öffnete ihre kleinen Augen. Sie waren fast weiß. Leicht rosa.

„Was für eine außergewöhnliche Augenfarbe. Glaubst du, es hat etwas mit deinem Ausbruch zu tun, den du an dem Abend hattest?"

„Es kann sich nicht anders erklären lassen.", er ließ das Thema des Fremdgehens außen vor, er wollte keinen Unmut stimmen. „Sie könnte auch eines von den Kindern sein, die den Rest ihres Lebens weiß sind."

„Nein, das ist sie nicht. Sieh doch, ihre Haut ist viel zu dunkel dafür.", sie hatte Recht. Sie hatte fast so dunkle Haut wie Esmeralda.

„Egal was sie ist, sie ist unsere Knospe, darauf kommt es an." Sie küsste ihn.


	24. Die Knospe erblüht

Kapitel 24 - Die Knospe erblüht

„Mathis! Gabriel! Das ist unfair!", Beatrice lief ihren Brüdern hinterher. Es waren mittlerweile sechzehn Jahre vergangen. „Fliegen ist nicht erlaubt!", sie schimpfte. Sie spielten fangen und Beatrice war an der Reihe. Die Jungs flogen über sie und Mathis landete auf dem Stall. Er ging in die Hocke.

„Hast du genug und gibst auf?"

„Mathis!", ein lauter Schrei hallte durch den Garten. Frollo rief mit kräftiger Stimme. Er kam gerade auf Snowball angeritten. „Wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, dass du deine Schwester nicht ärgern sollst?"

„Gabriel hat sie genau so geärgert."

„Es ist mir egal ob du oder er sie ärgert. Hört auf damit. Ihr sollt auf sie aufpassen und nicht nerven. Das wisst ihr ganz genau und doch erwische ich euch jedes mal aufs Neue." Er sah seine Söhne zornig an. Er hatte schlechte Laune.

„Es tut uns Leid, Vater.", sie landeten wieder und machten entschuldigende Gesichter. Er seufzte und stieg vom Pferd.

„Los, bringt ihn rein." Sie schnappten die Zügel und verschwanden im Stall. Frollo sah zu seiner Tochter. Ihr langes, weißes, gelocktes Haar wehte ein wenig im Wind. Sie war genau so hübsch wie ihre Mutter. „Waren sie wieder gemein zu dir?" Er stand jetzt vor ihr.

„Nein. Sie wollten nur gewinnen. Das ist alles.", sie spielte mit einer ihrer Locken.

„Verteidige sie nicht… Hast du immer noch keine Kräfte?", fragte er vorsichtig. Beatrice redete nicht gerne über dieses Thema.

„Nein..", er umarmte sie.

„Sei froh.", er hatte die letzten Jahre über immer neue Anfälle. Jeder war schlimmer als der Zuvor und nichts half ihm. Seine Söhne hatten noch keinen erlebt, was sehr gut war. Er hoffte dass sie diese Qualen nie erleben mussten und auch dass Beatrice niemals diese Kräfte entwickelte. „Hey…", er nahm ihr Kinn zwischen seine Finger und sah sie an. „… lächle wieder, ja? Morgen ist dein sechzehnter Geburtstag." Er wusste wie sehr sie sich Flügel wünschte.

„Ja, Daddy.", sie lächelte ihn glücklich an. Sie war schon seit Tagen aufgeregt.

„Wünscht sich meine kleine Knospe etwas besonderes?"

„Es gäbe da schon etwas, aber das ist leider nicht möglich."

„Sag es mir trotzdem, mein Liebling."

„Ich dachte, ich wäre dein Liebling.", Esmeralda kam aus dem Haus. Sie hatte ein paar Lachfalten, wenn sie lächelte. Das Alter schien bei ihr kaum anzuschlagen. Der einzige der wirklich nicht alterte war Frollo.

„Ihr seid beide meine Lieblinge.", da kamen seine Söhne wieder aus dem Stall.

„Siehst du? Uns vergisst er mal wieder.", grummelte Gabriel zu seinem Bruder.

„Sei still und kommt her.", sagte Frollo. „Ich habe etwas für euch Zwei, auch wenn ihr es euch gar nicht verdient habt." Er drückte den Zwillingen eine kleine Tüte in die Hand und sie flogen eilig davon um es aufzumachen. „Damit wären wir sie für einen Augenblick los." Esmeralda sah ihn fragend an. „Süßigkeiten." Sie lächelte. „Also, was wünscht du dir?", fragte er Beatrice, die sich mittlerweile an ihn angekuschelt hat.

„Wenn du es so genau wissen willst. In der Stadt gibt es einen Juwelier in der Rue de Chiffre. Der hat eine wunderschöne Halskette. Schon oft habe ich sie mir angesehen. Diese Kette wäre das absolut beste Geschenk."

„Du interessierst dich doch sonst nicht für Schmuck."

„Normalerweise nicht, aber es sie hat einen rosaroter Diamant." Frollo überlegte nicht lang. „Er hat ihn nur leider schon an jemanden verkauft. Ich wollte ihn mir genauer ansehen. Sebastiane und Sebastienne haben mich danach wieder nach Hause gebracht." Sebastiane und Sebastienne waren extra engagierte Wachleute, die auf sie aufpassen sollten. Sie machten ihren Job sehr gut.

„Das ist traurig. Aber ich hoffe du kannst dich auch über andere Geschenke freuen."

„Natürlich, Daddy." Er liebte es, wenn sie ihn so nannte.

Am nächsten Tag, die Sonne war gerade aufgegangen, wurden Frollo und Esmeralda abrupt aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Beatrice schrie laut. Frollo stürmte aus dem Bett und rannte so schnell es ging zu ihr. Er ließ Flammen um seine Hände entstehen, bereit jeden Feind nieder zu strecken, der sich seiner Knospe entgegen stellte.

„BEATRICE!", er rannte in ihr Zimmer und sah sich schnell um. „… Was… oh, Beatrice. Du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt." Sie knuddelte mit einem frisch ausgepacktem, riesigem Stofftier.

„Tut mir leid, Daddy."

„Schon gut." Er löschte die Flammen und fasste sich leicht genervt an die Stirn. „Was hast du da?" Sie zeigte ihm, was sie in den Händen hielt. Da kam Esmeralda durch die Tür.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Sieh mal, Mommy. Das ist ein Hase. Er ist total kuschelig." Frollo drehte sich zu Esmeralda.

„Hast du ihn ihr geschenkt?"

„Nein, du?"

„Nein. Aber wer war es dann?" Er durchsuchte das Verpackungsmaterial, aber da war auch nichts zu finden. Das war merkwürdig.

„Na komm." Er nahm seine Tochter am Arm. „Lass uns erst einmal wach werden und heute Mittag kannst du deine Geschenke auspacken." Er gähnte. Es war gerade erst die Sonne aufgegangen.

„Hey, Beatrice. Wie gefällt dir unser Geschenk?", Gabriel fasste dem Stoffhasen während dem Mittagessen an die Ohren.

„Der ist von euch zwei?", sie bedankte sich. „Er ist wundervoll.", sie knuddelte ihn.

„Dann war er also von den Jungs.", grummelte Frollo. Seit ihrer Geburt machte er sich Sorgen um ihre Sicherheit. Und seine Söhne trieben so viel Schabernack, dass es für ein ganzes Leben reichte. Er fasste sich erneut gestresst an die Stirn. Er hatte sie viel zu sehr verhätschelt. Sie waren zu Männern herangewachsen, aber sie hatten den Geist von Kindern. Irgend etwas musste er falsch gemacht haben.

Beatrice hat all ihre Geschenke ausgepackt und schluckte gerade ihren letzten Bissen des Mittagessens runter. Als der Tisch abgeräumt war, brachte ein Bediensteter eine kleine Schachtel herein. Er legte es Beatrice an den Platz und sagte:

„Das wurde gerade eben für Euch abgegeben. Der Absender ist unbekannt." Frollo sah gespannt auf.

„Was ist es?", sie packte den Inhalt aus und zog eine silberne, dünne Kette hervor, an deren Mitte ein rosaroter Diamant hing. Eine unglaublich feine Kette. Frollo stand sofort auf und nahm die Schachtel in die Hand. Er untersuchte sie genau nach etwaigen Nachrichten, Zettelchen oder sonst irgend etwas. Er fand nichts.

„Daddy?"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen.", er lächelte sie an. Es war ein steifes Lächeln. So ein teures Geschenk konnte sich nicht jeder leisten. Er ging die möglichen Verdächtigen durch. Da fiel ihm etwas auf. Unter dem Stoff, in dem die Kette eingewickelt war, stand etwas geschrieben. Er las es für sich.

„Für die schönste Frau, der schönste Schmuck. Ein heimlicher Verehrer." Er wurde wütend. Da versuchte jemand ihm seine Knospe weg zu nehmen.

„Vater?", Gabriel nahm die Schachtel nun selbst in die Hand und las laut vor, was da stand. Sie schwiegen, denn sie kannten seine Wut. Nur Esmeralda meldete sich zu Wort.

„Claude."

„Ein heimlicher Verehrer. In ihrem Alter. Kannst du dir vorstellen, was das bedeutet? Ich muss ihn finden.", seine Mine verdunkelte sich zusehend.

„Ich kann dich nicht davon abbringen."

„Was ist denn los, Daddy?"

„Sei ruhig, Mädchen. Lass uns Erwachsene reden.", so hatte Frollo noch nie mit seiner Tochter geredet. „Du stimmst also zu?", wand er sich wieder an seine Frau.

„Du sollst ihn nur finden, mehr nicht. Hör dir erst an, was er zu sagen hat." Er nickte und ging Richtung Ausgang. Seine Kinder liefen ihm hinterher.

„Was hast du vor, Vater?", wollte Gabriel wissen.

„Das geht dich nichts an."

„Wieso nicht?"

„Stelle keine unnötigen Fragen, sondern pass auf deine Schwester und deine Mutter auf, während ich weg bin. Mathis, du auch.", draußen angekommen flog er davon, die Schachtel der Kette immer noch in der Hand. Er flog zum Juwelier, von der sie stammte und holte sich die Informationen, die er benötigte. Der alte Juwelier hatte Angst vor Frollo und sagte ihm alles, was er wissen wollte. Frollo lief eilig zu einer alt bekannten Adresse und klopfte an die große Tür. Der alte Doktor öffnete.

„Herr Richter. Ihr seht keinen Tag älter aus, seit ich Euch das letzte mal gesehen habe.", er war grau geworden und war in sich zusammengefallen. Frollo hielt ihm die Schachtel unter die Nase.

„Ist das von Euch?", grollte er. Der Doktor betrachtete das Objekt.

„Nein, aber von meinem Sohn. Kommt. Ich bringe Euch zu ihm. Er ist gerade zu Besuch." Frollo folgte ihm. Der Raum, in den er geführt wurde, war vollgestellt mit ausgestopften Tieren und Büchern. Es stand ein kleiner runder Tisch am Fenster. Dort stand ein Mann, der nach draußen sah. Er bemerkte ihr eintreten und drehte sich um. Er hatte kurzes braunes Haar, braune Augen, war etwas größer als Frollo und von stattlicher Natur. Er begrüßte den Richter angemessen. Frollo musterte den jungen Mann und schätzte ihn auf Mitte Zwanzig.

„Ich werde Euch kurz alleine lassen.", der Doktor merkte, dass etwas in der Luft lag und verschwand aus dem Raum.

Eine Pause entstand.  
„Wie kann ich Euch behilflich sein?"

„Ich glaube du weißt genau, weswegen ich hier bin.", Frollo warf die Schachtel auf den Tisch neben dem Mann. Der sah sie nicht einmal an, sondern ließ den Augenkontakt nicht abreißen.

„Dann hat sie mein Geschenk also erhalten."

„Was willst du von ihr, Bursche?"

„Hat das meine Nachricht nicht schon verdeutlicht?"

„… Du hast Glück, dass ich meiner Frau versprochen habe dir nichts zu tun, sonst würde dein Kopf schon längst nicht mehr auf deinen Schultern ruhen.", er kochte. Er wird es nicht zulassen, dass ihm irgend jemand seine Kinder wegnahm.

„Hört mich bitte an.", Frollo wollte nichts hören.

„Nein, du hörst mir zu. Du wirst meine Tochter in Ruhe lassen, hörst du? Ich erlaube es nicht, dass irgend ein dahergelaufener Tölpel sich ihr nähert."

„Aber…"

„Kein aber. Du weißt wohl nicht wer ich bin. Sehe ich dich auch nur einmal in ihrer Nähe, wirst du kein schönes Leben mehr haben.", mit diesen Worten ging der Richter. Zornig durchschritt er ziellos die Straßen von Paris. Die Einwohner hatten sich im Laufe der Jahre an seine Gestalt gewöhnt, gingen ihm aber trotzdem aus dem Weg. Keiner wagte es in seinem Weg zu stehen. Erst recht nicht, wenn er so eine Mine aufgesetzt hatte.

„Vater!", er hörte die Stimme von Mathis. „Warte.", der Junge landete, völlig außer Atem, neben ihm.

„Was machst du denn hier? Habe ich dir nicht aufgetragen auf deine Schwester und Mutter aufzupassen?"

„Deswegen bin ich hier. Beatrice…", Frollo riss die Augen auf und packte ihn bei den Schultern.

„Was ist mit ihr?", er wartete die Antwort nicht ab, sondern flog so schnell er konnte nach Hause. Mathis eilte hinterher, wobei er Schwierigkeiten hatte Schritt zu halten.

„Beatrice!", er stürmte ins Haus, folgte dem gleißenden Licht, das aus dem Speisesaal kam. „BEATRICE!" Er hätte sie nicht allein lassen dürfen. „Beatrice…!" Er sah sie in der Luft schweben. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und sie strahlte. Schnellen Schrittes stob er auf sie zu. Da sie nicht weit über dem Boden war, nahm er sie ihn seine Arme und hielt sie fest. Sie atmete flach. Er hob sie so hoch, dass sie auf seinen Armen lag. Sie ließ den Kopf hängen, da bemerkte er, dass sie die diamantene Kette angelegt hat. Sie hatte ihre Haut verbrannt. „Schnell, räum den Tisch leer!", rief er Mathis zu, der darauf einen starken, gezielten Luftstoß über den Tisch fegen lies, der ihn restlos leer räumte. Frollo legte seine Tochter hin und versuchte ihr die Kette vom Hals zu reißen. Sie war eiskalt. Er konnte sie nicht länger als wenige Sekunden anfassen.

„Sie hat nur die Kette angezogen.", Frollo sah sich schnell um. Während er ein Stück Stoff zu sich rief, fragte er:  
„Wo sind deine Mutter und Gabriel?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Als ich gegangen bin, waren sie noch hier."  
„Such sie! Los!" Er rannte los. Trotz des Stoffs, dass er sich schnell um die Hand wickelte, konnte er die Kette nicht von Beatrice lösen. Als er sie wieder los ließ, weil sie ihm die Hand vereiste, tat sich etwas. Der Diamant löste sich vom Silber, das daraufhin auf den Tisch fiel. Bevor Frollo wusste was geschah, fuhr der Diamant in Beatrices Brust ein und verschwand in ihrer Haut. Er sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie der Rest seiner Familie durch die Tür kam und zu ihnen lief. Hinter ihnen kamen auch Sebastiane und Sebastienne angerannt.

„Beatrice!", er rief sie des öfteren, wusste aber nicht, was er sonst machen konnte. Sie hatte aufgehört zu atmen.

Sebastienne stieß ihn schnell bei Seite und fing an Beatrice zu beatmen. Immer wieder hörte er, ob sie wieder atmete, aber nichts. Irgendwann gab er es auf und wich von ihr zurück. Er schüttelte den Kopf und fing an leise zu weinen. Frollo sank vor dem Tisch auf die Knie, Esmeralda stürmte zu ihrer Tochter, Gabriel und Mathis standen starr da. Sebastiane war ebenfalls wie Verwurzelt.

„Beatrice! Beatrice, nein..!", Esmeralda flehte leise. Sie konnten es nicht fassen.

So lange hatte er sie vor allem bewahren können, ihr jegliche Gefahren vom Leib gehalten und jetzt war sie… Er musste hier raus. Er spürte, wie er einen Anfall bekam. Er fühlte nichts. Weder Trauer, Wut noch Schmerz. Er war innerlich leer. Da dachte er an den Mann, der ihr das Geschenk gemacht hatte und flog wieder zurück in die Stadt. Unterwegs verwandelte er sich. Die Male die er an dem Tag bekommen hat, als er die Silberkugel hervor gewürgt hatte, tauchten wieder auf. Bis auf die in seinem Gesicht und den Händen, konnte man aber keine sehen. Seine Flügel, Haare und Augen wurden weiß, so dass seine Pupillen nicht einmal mehr zu sehen waren. Tief roter Nebel begann sich um ihn herum zu bilden. Wie ein Pfeil schoss er durch die Luft und krachte schließlich durch das Dach des Doktors. Gefährlich richtete er sich direkt vor dem alten Mann und seinem Sohn auf. Er war unterwegs enorm gewachsen und war jetzt fast doppelt so groß wie die Männer vor ihm. Der Nebel breitete sich, von ihm ausgehend, aus und waberte über Boden und Wände. Er atmete schwer und griff sich den Sohn, bevor der etwas sagen konnte. Ohne darauf zu achten, ob sein Opfer sich verletzte oder nicht, flog er wieder los. Auf dem Weg nach Hause schrie er unverständliches Zeug vor sich hin. Er schleuderte den Mann in seinen Händen durch die Luft, fing ihn wieder auf und brüllte ihn an. Durch das unverständliche Gebabbel konnte man immer nur den Namen seiner Tochter hören.

An seinem Zuhause angekommen nahm er nicht die Tür, sondern barst durch die Wand des Speisesaals. Gesteinsbrocken und Holz flogen durch die Luft. Die Anderen schrieen kurz erschrocken auf. Der Nebel waberte auch hier über den Boden, allerdings nicht so stark, wie beim Doktor. Er ging auf seine Tochter zu, die immer noch regungslos auf dem Tisch lag. Er schleuderte den Mann in seinen Händen zu Boden. Der schrie auf.  
„Sieh, was du ihr angetan hast. Sie ist tot! Dein Diamant ist dafür verantwortlich. Dafür wirst du Höllenqualen erleiden." Frollos Stimme war unglaublich durchdringend. Sebastiane und Sebastienne gingen um den Tisch herum und schnappten sich den Doktorssohn. Sie schleiften ihn nach draußen. Frollo wand sich wieder seiner Tochter zu und nahm sie behutsam in seine Arme.

„Beatrice, meine Knospe…", Tränen rannen sein Gesicht herab. Sie waren tief rot. Er schloss die Augen und als er sie wieder öffnete, befand er sich an einem anderen Ort. Er erkannte den schwarzen Tisch, den goldenen Thron, die Dämonen und den blonden Mann. Er sah sich um. Beatrice lag immer noch reglos in seinen Armen. Der blonde Mann sah auf.

„Du? Wie kommst du hier her?"

„Bitte… meine Tochter..", Frollo hob ihm sein Kind entgegen. Der Mann stand auf.

„Sie ist tot, was erwartest du von mir?"

„Holt sie wieder zurück, ich flehe Euch an."

„Das kann ich nicht."

„Aber… damals… bei mir…", er streckte Beatrice immer mehr von sich weg.

„Das war etwas anderes..", Frollo sank in die Knie und presste den leblosen Körper in seinen Armen an sich. Er weinte bitterlich. Der blonde Mann grummelte etwas in sich hinein und kurz darauf fing er wieder an zu reden.

„Es gibt etwas, dass du machen könntest. Es wird zwar nicht so toll für dich sein, aber…"

„Sagt es mir!", Frollo sah ihn durchdringend an. Der Blonde seufzte.

„Ein Opfer."

„…"

„Ein Leben für ein anderes."

„Nehmt mich, lasst dafür mein Kind leben."

„…" Der Mann vor ihm hob nach kurzer Pause seinen Knochenstab und die leuchtende Kugel begann sehr hell zu flimmern. Frollo wurde in einen Schein aus weißem Licht gehüllt. Jeglicher Schmerz wurde von seiner Seele genommen und sein Körper fühlte sich so leicht wie nie. Ruhe und Frieden breiteten sich in ihm aus. Sein bisheriges Leben zog an ihm vorbei. Noch einmal durchlebte er die größten Momente. Seine Studienzeit, seine Gebete, das Antreten seines Richteramtes, die erste Begegnung mit seiner Esmeralda, den Tod durch Quasimodo, seine erste Liebesnacht, die Geburt seiner Söhne, die Hochzeit und natürlich wie er das erste mal seine kleine Knospe in den Händen hielt. Wie klein sie war. So zart und unschuldig. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen. Er glühte und langsam löste er sich auf. Teile seiner Haut und oberflächliches Fleisch lösten sich in kleinen, glühenden Brocken von seinen Knochen. Es tat nicht weh. Direkt vor ihm lag Beatrice auf dem Boden. Sie atmete immer noch nicht, jegliche Farbe war aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen. Dicke Tränen flossen sein Gesicht hinab.

„Du wirst wieder leben.", er beugte sich über seine Tochter. „Du wirst wieder leben." Er drückte sein Gesicht an ihres. Immer fester presste er sich gegen sie. Eine ganze Weile verharrte er in dieser Position, da regte sie sich ein wenig.

„… Daddy?", hauchte sie ganz leise. Er riss die Augen auf und starrte sie an. Es war das letzte was er sah.


	25. Unkraut vergeht nicht

„Du musst dich mehr anstrengen, wenn du deinen Gegner nieder strecken willst.", Schwerter schlugen aufeinander.

„Du weißt, dass ich dazu kein Schwert brauche.", Mathis machte einen Rückzieher und warf die Waffe in seinen Händen ins Gras. „Unserer Kräfte…"

„Unsere Kräfte haben nur Leid gebracht.", Gabriel hob das Schwert seines Bruders auf und sprach mit sanfter Stimme. Seit dem Vorfall mit Beatrice hat er nicht mehr gelacht.

„Vater hat sich nie davor gescheut sie einzusetzen.", Mathis war wütend. Weder Frollo noch Beatrice waren wieder aufgetaucht und heute, auf den Tag genau, waren schon zwei Jahre vergangen.

„Vater ist nicht hier.", er hielt seinem Bruder das Schwert hin. „Lass uns weiter trainieren." Sie setzten ihr Training fort, bis Esmeralda zu ihnen kam. Der Verlust ihrer Lieben hatte sie schwer getroffen. Noch immer saß sie die ganze Nacht am leeren Grab und weinte.

„Gabriel, überanstrenge deinen Bruder nicht.", sie setzte sich an den Brunnen im Hof und sah ihnen zu. Immer und immer wieder machte sie sich Gedanken wo Frollo ihre geliebte Beatrice hingebracht haben könnte und was mit ihm selbst geschehen war. Ihre Söhne ließ sie seither nicht mehr aus den Augen und verbot ihnen jeglichen Einsatz ihrer übernatürlichen Fähigkeiten. Gabriel akzeptierte ohne Probleme, aber Mathis sah nicht ein, warum er sie nicht einsetzten durfte.

Sebastiane gesellte sich dazu. Er setzte sich neben Esmeralda und nahm sie seitlich in seinen Arm. Sie streichelte seinen Unterarm, beobachtete dabei aber immer noch ihre Söhne. Gerade als er ihr einen Kuss auf den Kopf gegeben hatte, verdunkelte sich der Himmel und schwarze Gewitterwolken bahnten sich ihren Weg über ihre Köpfe. Donner breitete sich aus. Obwohl kein Wind ging, formten die Wolken einen Kreis. Er drehte sich immer schneller, wurde kleiner und stob gen Grund. Einige hundert Meter über dem Boden war es nur noch eine schwarze Nebelkugel. Einige dutzend Meter über dem Boden konnten sie erkennen, dass sich jemand darin befand. Der Nebel löste sich auf, verschwand ganz und die Person, die zu Boden fiel, wurde langsamer, so dass sie nicht auf den Boden aufprallte, sondern sanft abgelegt wurde. Sie gingen auf den Körper zu, der in einer Art Federkokon gefangen war.

„VATER!", rief Mathis und rannte auf ihn zu. Frollo lag auf dem Rücken und war, wie damals vor zwei Jahren bei seinem Verschwinden, doppelt so groß und weiß. Seine mächtigen Schwingen umschlossen ihn. Als Mathis bei ihm angekommen war, fielen die Flügel zur Seite und breiteten sich mit ihrer gesamten Länge über dem Boden aus. In seinen Armen hielt er Beatrice. Sein Körper fing an zu schrumpfen und normalisierte sich, ohne dabei den Griff zu lockern.

Sie konnten es nicht fassen. Sie waren wieder da. Esmeralda umfasste ihre Tochter und hob sie umarmend hoch. Frollos Arme fielen zu Boden. Die Zwillinge kümmerten sich um ihn.

„Er lebt noch.", Sebastiane hörte an seiner Brust und konnte eine enorm langsame Atmung feststellen. „Wir müssen ihn rein bringen. Helft mir." Zu dritt stemmten sie ihn hoch und trugen ihn ins Haus.

„Beatrice…", Esmeralda streichelte die Wange ihrer Tochter, die gerade ihre Augen aufgeschlagen hat. „Du lebst…", sie weinte.

Nachdem sich alle wieder halbwegs gefangen hatten standen sie um Frollos Krankenbett herum. Er machte den Anschein zu schlafen. Die Aufmerksamkeit galt aber nicht ihm, sondern Beatrice. Sie erzählte ihnen alles was sie wusste. Es war nicht viel. Sie konnte sich nur noch daran erinnern, wie sie in Frollos Armen aufgewacht war und dann in denen Esmeraldas.

Umsorgend wie nie kümmerte sich Esmeralda die nächsten Wochen um Beatrice. Die Wochen verstrichen ohne große Ereignisse. Frollo wachte nicht auf, Beatrice war wie früher, die Zwillinge konnten wieder normal leben und Esmeralda kümmerte sich um alles.

Ein halbes Jahr später.

Esmeralda wusch gerade das Gesicht ihres Gatten, als Beatrice zu ihr kam. Sie umarmte ihre Mutter von hinten.

„Wir er je wieder aufwachen?", Esmeralda seufzte.

„Hoffen wir es. Möchtest du mir helfen? Hier, ich bin, bis auf seine Arme, fertig.", sie gab ihr einen nassen Lappen. Es war das erste mal, dass sie jemanden ihr helfen lies. Normalerweise sperrte sie den Raum zu, um sich mit ihrem Gatten unterhalten zu können, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, ob er sie hören konnte. Beatrice lief um das Bett herum und fing an seinen linken Arm zu waschen. Gerade als sie ihn berührte, fing er an zu krampfen. Es war nicht stark, aber es führte dazu, dass er zitterte. Er gab leises Geräusche von sich, als würde er etwas sagen wollen. Beatrice zog schnell ihre Hand zurück und ihr Vater hörte wieder auf sich zu bewegen. Er wurde auch wieder ruhig.

„Mach das nochmal.", wies sie Esmeralda an. Beatrice legte beide ihre Hände auf seinen Arm. Er zitterte noch mehr und war ein wenig lauter als davor. Sie konzentrierte sich darauf, was er von sich gab. Er wurde etwas lauter und sprach nun deutlicher, sie konnte ihn aber immer noch nicht verstehen, konzentrierte sich mehr und mehr, reckte ihren Oberkörper nach vorn und merkte nicht, wie ihre Finger anfingen sich in Diamanten zu verwandeln. Esmeralda beobachtete das Geschehen fasziniert und leise. Sie wollte die Konzentration nicht abbrechen lassen.

„Be…Be…", leise röchelnd versuchte Frollo immer noch zu sprechen. Seine Augen hatte er stark zugekniffen. Da bemerkte Beatrice was mit ihr los war, verstand sofort und schloss selbst die Augen, während sie anfing zu summen. Sie summte ein Wiegenlied, dass er ihr gerne vorgesungen hat, als sie noch ein Kind war. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen und eine unglaublich angenehme Wärme breitete sich aus. Frollos Körper beruhigte sich allmählich, er hörte auf zu reden und atmete einmal tief aus. Beatrice war in Trance versunken. Auf ihrem Rücken bildeten sich schneeweiße Flügel, ihre Augen leuchteten in einem zarten Rosa, als sie sie wieder öffnete und ihre Hände waren nun rein diamanten.

Nachdem sie den letzten Ton gesummt hatte ging es ganz schnell. Sie wurde wieder normal, die Wärme verschwand und Frollo richtete sich mit einem lauten Ruf nach seiner Tochter auf. Er war wieder bei ihnen. Augenblicklich nachdem er aufgewacht war verschwanden seine Flügel von seinem Rücken. Er atmete schwer und war verwirrt. Langsam setzte er sich an die Bettkante. Er hielt sich den Schädel, Beatrice setzte sich neben ihn, Esmeralda stellte sich vor ihn. Er erkundigte sich, was passiert war und hörte geduldig den Ausführungen seiner beiden Frauen zu. Langsam machte er sich ein Bild, was passiert sein könnte. Er hatte den Verdacht, dass der rosarote Diamant, der in Beatrices Körper eingefahren war, der Auslöser für ihre heilende Kräfte hatte. Er dachte genauestens über alles nach, konnte sich aber nicht erklären, warum er noch lebte. Er hatte sich geopfert. Sie halfen ihm auf sein Geheiß hoch und gingen in den Gemeinschaftssaal. Dort ließ er sich in einen großen Sessel fallen. Sein liebster Platz zum erholen. Nachdem er sich nach dem Befinden seiner wunderschönen Frau und dem seiner geliebten Tochter erkundigt hatte, wollte er auch andere Dinge wissen.

„Mathis und Gabriel?"

„In der Stadt.", er wies Beatrice an mit ein paar Bediensteten in die Stadt zu gehen. Sie sollte ihre Brüder benachrichtigen was passiert war, die Untergebenen sollten Vorbereitungen für ein großes Fest treffen. Kaum war sie weg, wand er sich wieder seiner Frau zu.

„Ah. Und … Sebastiane und Sebastienne?", wie aufs Stichwort kam Sebastiane in das Zimmer.

„Ihr seid wieder aufgewacht. Wie geht es Euch, mein Herr?", er stellte sich neben Esmeralda. Er war recht stattlich, so wie man es von einem echten Soldaten erwarten konnte. Er machte seinem Posten wahrlich alle Ehre.

„Es geht schon. Danke, dass du so lange auf meine Frau acht gegeben hast.", Frollo nickte ihm wohlwollend zu, bis er sah, wie der groß gewachsene Mann seine Frau von der Seite her mit einem Arm umschlang und zu sich zog. Was sollte das? Sebastiane legte seinen Kopf auf ihren. Da wurde Frollo wütend. Er war zwei Jahre fort und sie hatte einen Geliebten?

„Lass sofort meine Frau los."

„Claude.", Esmeralda, die keinerlei Anstalten machte Sebastiane irgendwie näher zu kommen wollte verhindern, dass er noch wütender wurde. Sie wusste genau, was jetzt kam.

„Wie kannst du es wagen? Hast du mir nicht ewige Treue geschworen? Du bist mein, vergiss das niemals!", er stand auf und zog Esmeralda zu sich. Er wurde lauter. „Du gehörst mir. Nur mir!" Er wurde rot.

„Liebling..", sie kam nicht zu Wort.

„Waren etwa all diese Versprechen von dir gelogen? Sag mir die Wahrheit! Hat er dich angefasst?!", er sah sie mit einem durchdringendem Blick an.

„Du redest wieder Unsinn. Er hat mich nur versucht über deine Abwesenheit und Beatrices Tod hinweg zu trösten. Mehr war nie.", sie sah ihn verärgert an. Er starrte über sie hinweg Sebastiane an, der sich etwas zurückgezogen hat. Frollo war unglaublich wütend. Er knirschte mit den Zähnen und wollte an seiner geballten Hand Feuer entstehen lassen. Es ging nicht. Auch seine Flügel konnte er nicht heraufbeschwören. Keine seiner Kräfte funktionierte. Er war wieder ein Mensch. Sein Zorn verflog und er atmete schwer aus.

„… Claude?"

„Sie sind weg… Ich bin wieder ein Mensch.", er schnappte sich etwas scharfes und stach sich damit in die Hand. Es fing sofort an zu bluten, so wie es auch sonst tat, verheilte aber nicht augenblicklich.

„Ich bin sterblich. Ich bin wieder sterblich." Sebastiane nutzte diesen Moment und verschwand. Esmeralda hielt eine seiner Wangen in ihrer offenen Hand und sah ihn glücklich an.

„Es ist vorbei."

„Ja..", er küsste sie in ihre Handfläche und hielt sie fest. „… Es ist vorbei." Leise flüstern sagte sie:

„Du bist wieder der Alte. So wie damals. Weißt du noch? Unsere erste Begegnung?"

„Wie könnte ich das je vergessen?" Er sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Und du bist noch genau so schön wie damals." Er küsste sie und roch an ihren Haaren. „…Was? Du riechst anders…"

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Betrügst du mich mit ihm?", er wurde wieder zornig.

„Hör auf! Hör endlich auf! All diese Jahre in der wir zusammen sind, habe ich dich nie betrogen, habe es dir hoch und heilig geschworen und du hast immer noch so wenig Vertrauen in mich?" Er sagte nichts und starrte sie finster an. Dann endlich regte er sich wieder. Er wand sich von ihr ab, ging an den Kamin, holte sich ein Schürhaken und verließ eilig den Raum. Esmeralda lief ihm hinterher und wollte wissen was er tat. Schnellen Schrittes lief er auf Sebastiane zu, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand. Ohne an Geschwindigkeit zu verlieren stieß Frollo den Schürhaken in seiner Hand in den Rücken des Mannes, der ihm so lange ein treuer Diener war. Der schrie auf und drehte sich schnell um. Blut tropfte auf den Boden.

„Was..", Frollo stieß erneut zu. Dieses mal direkt in den Bauch.

„Du wirst dafür sterben sie geschändet zu haben!", der Mann sackte zusammen, nachdem ihm sein Herr immer wieder das Werkzeug in die Eingeweide gerammt hat. Röcheln und Keuchend sackte der Mann zusammen. Esmeralda schrie und zog an ihrem Mann herum, schaffte es aber nicht ihn zu zügeln. Wutentbrannt drehte er sich von dem blutendem Mann weg und packte sie.

„DU BIST MEIN!", er hob sie über seine Schulter und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer. Sie konnte noch sehen, wie Sebastiane seine letzten Atemzüge machte, bevor er verblutete. Sie versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, aber er hielt sie zu fest. Oben angelangt warf er sie aufs Bett und sperrte die Tür hinter sich zu.


	26. Wahnsinn

„Du hast ihn getötet, einfach so! Er hat doch nichts getan!", Esmeralda war entsetzt. So hatte sie ihn seit Jahren nicht mehr erlebt. So aufgebracht hatte sie ihn das letzte mal erlebt, als er Phoebus niedergestochen hat. Das war nun schon mehr als 18 Jahre her.

„Er hat dich geschändet! Du riechst nach ihm… Du solltest aber nach mir riechen!", er presste sie aufs Bett. Sie starrte ihm in die wahnsinnigen Augen. Sie versuchte sich wieder zu lösen, aber er drückte sie zu fest nach unten. Er roch wieder an ihren Haaren. „Das ist nicht richtig.", er ließ seine Hände über ihr Gesicht fahren, durch ihre Haare, über ihre Schultern, riss ihr die Bluse vom den Brüsten und strich über jeden Zentimeter ihrer Haut.

„Geh runter!", sie nahm nun ihre Beine zu Hilfe und strampelte.

„Halt still!", er griff ihre Handgelenke und setzte sich kniend auf ihre Hüfte. „Wenn du beweisen willst, dass du mir gehörst, musst du jetzt nur still sein!", ihre Bewegungen wurden Augenblicklich weniger und hörten beinahe auf. Sie kniff die Augen zu und sah zur Seite, während er ihren Hals abschleckte. „Fühlst du, wie ich dich rein wasche?" Er wanderte zu ihrem Ohr und schleckte ihr Ohrläppchen ab, dabei griff er mit einer Hand unter ihren Rock und streichelte ihren Venushügel. Sie zitterte, wagte es aber nicht sich zu bewegen.  
„Claude.."  
„Sei still.", er zog ihren Rock ein Stück nach unten. Es war gerade so viel, dass er vollen Einblick erfahren konnte. Er liebte diesen Anblick. Und wie er ihn liebte. Er rutschte an ihr herunter, legte seinen Kopf an ihre Weiblichkeit und ließ seine Zunge die Arbeit erledigen, die er auch gern mit seinen Fingern ausführte. Sie krampfte ein wenig zusammen.

„Lass das!", sie wollte sich wegrollen, er hielt sie schnell auf.

„Esmeralda!", er knurrte ihren Namen. Sie strampelte erneut, wollte sich losreißen, von ihm wegkommen. Mit einer Hand hielt er sie fest, die andere nutzte er zwischenzeitlich, um ihren und seinen Lendenbereich frei zu machen. Ihr Rock war nun voll von ihr geglitten, er spreizte ihre Beine und kaum hatte er geschafft sein Fleisch offen zu legen drang er ohne Vorwarnung in voller Länge in sie ein. Sie schrie kurz auf. Sie war ihn nicht mehr gewohnt. Wild und ohne Rücksicht stieß er so schnell er konnte immer und immer wieder zu. Er atmete schwer, keuchte, schwitzte, stöhnte, während sie sich die Hände vor den Mund hielt, die Augen zukniff und an etwas anderes dachte, als daran, was er gerade mit ihr machte. Er ließ seine Zunge über ihren ganzen Körper wandern, hörte nicht auf sich an ihr zu reiben und keuchte dauernd „Du gehörst mir!". Auch ihre Atmung wurde schneller und schwerer. Ihr Körper krampfte. Sie wollte das alles nicht, aber sie konnte sich nicht wehren. Er war zu stark. Sie musste es über sich ergehen lassen. Ungewiss wie lange er nun schon ihren Körper missbrauchte, glitt er von einem Schlag auf den Anderen aus ihr heraus. War es vorbei? Da packte er ihre Hüfte, drehte sie um, hob ihren Hintern in die Höhe und drang erneut in sie ein. So grob, wild und ungezügelt war er noch nie. Sie sträubte sich dagegen, schrie und flehte, er solle sie doch gehen lassen, endlich aufhören. Er ignorierte ihr Jammern und vergnügte sich nach seiner Vorstellung mit ihr. Seine Hände glitten über ihren Körper, krallten sich in ihr Fleisch, spielten mit ihren Haaren, quetschten ihre Brüste und drückte sie zu sich. Als sie versuchte davon zu kriechen, hielt er sie zurück.

„Nein! Du wirst bei mir bleiben!", er krallte ihre Hüfte und drückte sie wieder gegen sich. Sie schrie erneut auf, aber nicht aus Angst, Schmerz oder einem anderen negativem Effekt heraus, sondern aus Lust. Dieser eine Schlag bescherte ihr einen Orgasmus. Sie musste sich darauf konzentrieren ihn nicht zu zeigen, sie wollte Frollo nicht bestätigen, sondern von ihm weg. Er spürte ihre Kontraktionen natürlich. Er löste sich währenddessen von ihr, was ihrem Körper gar nicht gefiel. Der abrupt abgebrochene Strom aus Glücksgefühlen ließ sie mit einem einem Gefühl der Leere zurück. Ihr Körper reagierte darauf, indem er anfing stark zu zittern. Mit einer gezielten Handbewegung drehte er sie wieder zu sich, packte ihre Schenkel, legte sie über seine Schulter und presste seine Hände neben ihren Kopf aufs Bett.

„Sag mir… Warst du treu?" Er starrte sie an.

„Ich habe es dir doch schon so oft versichert."

„Warst du treu?", was wollte er hören?

„Hast du es jemals erlebt, dass ich es nicht war?"

„WARST DU TREU?"

„Seit unserer ersten Begegnung!", bei diesen Worten presste er seine Hüfte an ihre. Er drang erneut in sie ein, ohne darauf zu achten, ob es ihr gefiel oder nicht. Seine Stöße waren nun nicht mehr so schnell, dafür aber umso stärker. Sie schrie jedes mal kurz auf, wenn er voller Wucht nach vorne preschte. Wieder kniff sie die Augen zusammen. Er spielte mit ihren Brüsten, kniff ihre Brustwarzen, wusste genau, wie er ihr einen Orgasmus nach dem anderen bescheren konnte. Er quälte sie, ließ sie leiden, gönnte ihr keine Pause. Da endlich kam auch sein Höhepunkt. Wie sonst auch ließ er nicht ab von ihr, presste noch immer weiter, kreiste, stieß und stöhnte. Sie konnte nicht mehr, war außer Atem. Sie schwitzte furchtbar als er von ihr runter stieg. Bevor er das tat presste er ihr noch einen intensiven, feuchten Kuss auf die Lippen. Fassungslos darüber was er gerade mit ihr angestellt hatte, ließ sie ihre Gliedmaße ohne jegliche Kontrolle aufs Bett fallen. Sie war am Ende, völlig ausgepowert. Mindestens eine halbe Stunde hatte er sie gegen ihren Willen Missbraucht.

Er war völlig von Sinnen. Wut, Zorn, Eifersucht. Alles in ihm hatte danach geschrieen Esmeralda wieder hörig zu machen. Er wollte den fremden Mann nicht mehr an ihr riechen. Er wollte nicht einmal, dass sie an etwas anderes dachte, als an ihn. Er setzte sich an die Bettkante, an der er auch heute morgen schon gesessen hatte, als er aus seinem langen Schlaf aufgewacht war. Zufrieden mit sich selbst, zog er sich wieder an. Da hörte er Esmeralda hinter sich.

„Wieso hast du das getan?", sie schluchzte. Weinte sie etwa? Er drehte sich nicht um.

„Du musstest wieder mein werden."

„Wieso bist du nur so unglaublich stur?", sie sprach sehr leise.

„Stur oder nicht, ich rieche ihn doch an dir."

„Ich versichere dir… da war nie etwas zwischen uns."

„Und wieso hat er dich dann so merkwürdig umarmt? Hat seinen Kopf sogar auf deinen gestützt. Das darf nur ich.", er wollte diese Diskussion nicht weiter führen. Anscheinend konnte sie nicht verstehen. Oder sie wollte nicht. Er stand auf und ging in das anliegende Badezimmer. Seelisch verletzt, körperlich missbraucht und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, ließ er Esmeralda liegen. Er war sich seiner im Moment sehr sicher und grinste vor sich hin. Der Wahnsinn hatte ihn ergriffen. Sie gehörte auf Ewig ihm, ihm allein. Sie war sein Eigentum, seine Geliebte, seine Ehefrau, seine Rose. Durch ihre Kinder war sie an ihn gefesselt, durch den Ehespruch gebunden und durch Liebe geknebelt.

Er würde nie mehr von ihrer Seite weichen.

* * *

Zusatz:

Was aus dem Verehrer von Beatrice geworden ist? Nun, sagen wir mal so. Er hat die Bekanntschaft mit dem familieneigenen Kerker gemacht und jede einzelne schlechte Laune von Mathis, Gabriel und Esmeralda miterlebt.

Sebastienne war nach dem Verschwinden Beatrices und Frollos selbst verschwunden. Keiner weiß genau wohin.

* * *

Ein kleines Gedicht zum Abschluss:

liebst du mich?

ich sehe dich,

hier vor mir stehend

liebst du mich?

frag ich dich flehend

du sagst´s mir nicht

es ist mir klar

nur bei licht…

dann bis du da,

siehst mich an

ich sehe dich

mein Spiegelbild

verlass uns nicht

hach, ich liebe mich


End file.
